Just the Way You Are
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan is a antisocial nerd who doesn't see how beautiful he really is. Kendall is a happy go lucky teen who loves Camp Wonky Donkey. The two meet. Can one Summer change everything? Can Kendall show Logan how beautiful he really is?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Wonky Donkey

**Ok so this idea just came to me. I don't know what to think of it right now. **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Wonky Donkey**

Logan sighed as he looked out the window of the car as he watched the scenery pass by. It was almost ninety degrees and Logan did not want to be doing this. He was on his way to some camp for three months. He really didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. His mother was making him. His school counselor had recommended it because he was 'antisocial.' Logan wasn't antisocial, he just didn't like being around other people. He liked to be by himself. He could get his work done in peace when he was alone. Being around others only made him lose focus. He knew his mother wanted him to have friends though, so he was pretending to be all smiles as she drove him to the camp, but it was hard. He was heading to Camp Wonky Donkey. The camp was a fun outdoor camp that ran all summer. He would be there for three months with a bunch of snot nosed kids running about and having fun. He was so not looking forward to this.

"Logan," Joanna said from the front seat. Logan didn't respond. He knew if he talked it would only be something smart-assed and it would upset Joanna. He didn't want to get her mad right now. He knew if there was any chance of talking her out of this he needed her happy.

"Logan," his father, David, said.

"What?" Logan asked turning to his parents. He knew they wanted him to be happy about this, but he wasn't. There was nothing that would make him excited about this. He hated the outdoors. He felt safer inside with books and his studies.

"Look, we know you'd rather be home, but this will be good for you," Joanna said stealing a quick glance at him. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I even have to go," Logan said, "why can't I just stay home?" he asked.

"Because this will be good for you," Joanna said.

"No it won't," Logan said, "I'll be there for three months and it'll be just like school. I won't make friends, and I won't have fun. This is just a waste of time," he said.

"You say that now, but just wait until you meet someone," David said, "Camp was where I first met you're mother," he said looking over at his wife.

"Gross," Logan said looking away form his parents when he saw the look David was giving Joanna.

"Who knows you may just meet that special guy," David said looking back at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes again. His parents were always urging him to find someone to date. He had come out as gay to his parents a year ago and they supported him and even tried to set him up a few times with kids of people they worked with. None of them worked out, because Logan was being forced to go out. He wanted to meet someone on his own and fall for them on his own. He did not want to be set up by his parents.

"Doubtful," Logan said bitterly. He looked ahead and saw the camp sign. He cringed. It looked like a happy place. Logan was going to hate it. They pulled into the parking lot where other parents were saying goodbye to their kids. Logan sighed as he got out of the car and grabbed his bags. He then followed his parents to the main cabin. They walked inside and saw an African American woman sitting at the desk.

"Hello," she greeted, "my name is Kelly Wainwright," she said smiling brightly.

"Hello Kelly, this is our son Logan Mitchell," Joanna said pulling Logan towards her. Logan smiled awkwardly at her.

"Ah, yes a first year camper," Kelly said looking down at her clipboard. "Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell you'll need to sign a few forms," she said holding a clipboard out to them. Joanna took the clipboard and Kelly turned her attention to Logan. "Ok, now since you're sixteen you get a little more freedom than our younger kids. Here is your activity schedule for the first two weeks, and after that you'll get a new onw when they change," Kelly said handing him a schedule. "You will be staying on the bear trail, and no it's not named bear because there are bears, you will have one bunk mate, and he will be your guide until you can get around on your own," Kelly said.

"One bunk mate?" Logan asked.

"Yes, teens only get in cabin of two, we find it easier that way," Kelly said smiling, "anyways you're bunk mate is Kendall Knight, he's been coming here since he was really young, so he can answer any questions that you have," she said.

"Great a camp freak," Logan said.

"Logan," Joanna said warningly.

"Sorry," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, now here's a map, and you should be able to find you're cabin with this," she said handing him a camp map. Logan looked down at the map. The camp was huge. There were several trails with cabins and several more with activity trails. "Your cabin will be in this trail," Kelly said pointing to a trail. Logan nodded his head. "Today and tomorrow are just exploring days and activities will begin on Monday," Kelly said. Logan nodded his head again. "Also there are bear alarms if you see a bear hit one and get to the nearest cabin. It's rare but bears do show up," she said.

"How bear attacks have there been at this camp in the last five years," Logan asked.

"Five in the last ten years since I've been working here," Kelly said. "Oh, and there is a first aid kit in every cabin, but we do have a nurse for bad injuries, and there is a hospital only a half hour away," she said.

"Ok, we're all done here," Joanna said handing the forms back to Kelly. Kelly took the forms and looked them over.

"This seems to be in order, you can go explore if you want," Kelly said, "just know that dinner is at seven in the mess hall," she said. Logan nodded as he followed his parents back outside.

"Well this is it," Joanna said turning to Logan. Logan nodded his head as he looked at the map in his hands. He was going to have to find his cabin on his own. It was a good thing he was fairly decent at reading maps.

"Have fun," David said.

"Doubtful," Logan said looking around the camp. There were kids running about and screaming. If this was anything what camp was going to be like, Logan knew he was going to hate it. This was going to be a long summer.

"Logan just try," Joanna said.

"I can't make any promises," Logan said.

"I love you," Joanna said as Logan started to walk away.

"Whatever," Logan said his eyes returning to the map before him.

"Logan," David said.

"Fine, I love you too," Logan said turning and looking at his parents. He started to walk away again. He was mad at them for making him do this, but he still loved them. Logan stopped and turned around to see them walking back to the parking lot. Logan sighed. "Mom," he called. Joanna turned to look at him. Logan dropped his bag and ran to her and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too sweetie," Joanna said smiling softly. Logan let go of Joanna and turned to David and hugged him as well.

"Bye," Logan said.

"Bye," David and Joanna said smiling at Logan. They turned and walked away. Logan sighed and walked over to his bag and grabbed it. He looked at the map in his hands.

"Mom, chillax I've been going here for years," a smooth male voice said. Logan looked up from his map and saw the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, blonde and gorgeous. He had the most beautiful green eyes Logan had ever seen. He was talking to a red haired woman who had her arm around a small girl. "I can look after Katie," he said. Logan couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. He was mesmerizing. He needed to meet him and know his name. It was times like these when Logan wished he was bolder. He wanted to walk up to the boy and introduce himself, but he was scared.

"I don't want you or her getting hurt," his mother said.

"Mom I know this camp like the back of my hand," the blonde said, "Katie's a big girl, the only thing you have to worry about is her corrupting her bunk mates and teaching them to gamble," he said laughing at the face his sister made.

"Ok honey," the woman said.

Logan shook his head and turned his attention back to his map. He would worry about finding the blonde again later, he needed to find his cabin first. He would find the blonde no matter what it took. Logan started walking looking for his trail. He eventually found his trail and started the hike. He looked at where his cabin was and realized it was at the end of the trail which was about three miles.

"You new?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Logan turned around and saw the blonde boy he had seen earlier. His heart skipped a beat as he walked up to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Logan asked fighting the blush that was slowly creeping across his cheeks.

"Well, the way you're holding that map make it even more obvious," the boy said laughing. Logan finally gave in and blushed.

"Well, it's either use the map or get lost," Logan said, "and I don't want to get lost," he added.

"Nice choice new kid," Kendall said, "I'm Kendall by the way," he said holding his hand out.

"Logan," Logan said taking his hand.

"Logan," Kendall said, "Logan Mitchell?" he asked. Logan nodded his head slowly. How did Kendall know his last name.

"Should I be worried that you know my last name with out me telling you?" Logan asked a brow arched at the blonde.

"I'm you're bunk mate," Kendall said smiling.

"Ah," Logan said nodding his head.

"Come on let's go to our cabin and then I'll show you around," Kendall offered.

"Ok," Logan said. Kendall started down the trail and Logan followed him. He couldn't help but thank god for his luck. He didn't have to go searching for the blonde now. He was his bunk mate and they were going to get to know one another over the next few months. Logan knew the possibilities of Kendall being gay were low, but he would be some nice eye candy. "So Kendall, Kelly told me you've been going here for years," Logan said trying to start a conversation.

"Every year since I was seven," Kendall said, "with my friends Carlos and James, I'll introduce you to them later," he said.

"Since you were seven?" Logan asked, "that's like nine years, assuming you're sixteen," he said.

"I am," Kendall said, "and yes nine years," he said smiling.

"Wow," Logan said, "I take it place must be fun if you've been coming here every summer for nine years," he said.

"It is," Kendall said.

"So where are you from?" Logan asked curiously.

"Well I've lived in Duluth for the last five years, but my mom is moving us this summer while my sister Katie and I are here," Kendall said.

"Where to?" Logan asked.

"Not sure yet," Kendall said, "she said it was a surprise," he said.

"Oh, well I'm from Sherwood," Logan said.

"I have a few friends who live there," Kendall said.

"James and Carlos?" Logan asked.

"How'd you know?" Kendall asked confused.

"You mentioned them earlier and you said you had friends in Sherwood, and I have two guys in my class back names James and Carlos," Logan said as he tripped on a tree root. He fell to the ground.

"I take it you're not the outdoorsy type," Kendall said laughing. He held his hand out to Logan and helped him up.

"Not at all," Logan said, "my school counselor thought it would be a good idea for my parents to send me here for the summer and make some friends," Logan said. He stopped when he realized what he had said. He hardly knew Kendall and here he was ready to just about tell him his life story.

"Oh, just give this place some time and you'll love it here," Kendall said. Logan smiled and shook his head.

"Doubtful," he said.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it," Kendall said. They reached the end of the trail and they're cabin. Kendall walked up to the door and opened it for Logan.

"Ever the gentleman eh, Knight?" a voice behind them called. Logan recognized that voice.

"Screw off Diamond," Kendall said playfully. Logan walked into the cabin and heard three people walk in behind him. He turned around and saw Kendall, and two other guys. He knew them as Carlos Garcia and James Diamond. They were in the same grade as him.

"Guys this is my new bunk mate Logan Mitchell," Kendall said introducing them to Logan.

"Hey you live in Sherwood don't you?" Carlos asked looking at Logan.

"Yes I do," Logan said, "we're in the same class too," he said. James looked at Logan for a moment. "Something wrong?" Logan asked.

"You're that kid who sit alone during lunch aren't you," James asked.

"Yes, that's me," Logan said nodding his head.

"You seem familiar," James said slowly.

"Hey, guys why don't you go find Camille and Jo," Kendall suggested.

"Trying to get rid of us Knight?" James asked.

"Exactly, now leave," Kendall said shooing James and Carlos out the door. James and Carlos put their hands up in surrender and left the cabin. "Don't mind them their morons," he said.

"I know," Logan said.

"So, this is our cabin, you can get your things settled in and then we can go explore," Kendall said walking over to his bed where his things were out already. Logan nodded his head and looked around the cabin.

It was small, but not cramped. There were two beds, and a sink in the corner. They each had a shelf next to their beds and a garbage can in between them. They each had a small dresser as well. Logan walked over to his bed and started to unpack his things. He put his clothes away and put his bag with his toothbrush by the sink.

"Did Kelly go over the rules with you?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"No," Logan said, "not really," he said.

"Kelly, as much as I love her is so stressed that she forget things sometimes," Kendall said smiling.

"Does Kelly run this place?" Logan asked.

"Kind of," Kendall said, "She and her college buddy Gustavo Rocque run this place. Gustavo is the money and Kelly is the brains," he said.

"Gustavo?" Logan asked.

"You'll meet him later," Kendall said, "he's a little rough, but Kelly keeps him in line," he said.

"So what are the rules?" Logan asked.

"Well, one is no fighting with other campers, and other basic shit like that," Kendall said.

"Ok, what else should I know," Logan asked.

"Lights out is at ten, but most teens are up until midnight," Kendall said.

"What about activities?" Logan asked.

"It's a free for all basically, you just have to be in the area where you're told to be," Kendall said, "we have more freedom than younger campers," he added.

"So I've heard," Logan said. He finished his unpacking and sat down on his bed. He looked at the alarm clock he had set up by his bed. It was only three in the afternoon. This day had been going so slow. Logan just wanted to go to sleep right now.

"Come on today and tomorrow are free days and we get to explore," Kendall said standing up.

"Do we have to?" Logan asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun now come on," Kendall said holding his hand out to Logan. Logan looked at Kendall for a moment before grabbing his hand. He allowed Kendall to pull him to his feet. Kendall smiled and pulled him out of the cabin.

Kendall then proceeded to show Logan around the camp. He showed him where most of certain activities would take place, and showed him to the lake and the docks. He showed him where the mess hall was and where the nurse was and other important things like that. He told Logan all about the camp and who ran it. He told him how Kelly was the kind caring one and got things done. He also told him about Gustavo. He told him how Gustavo was always putting money into the camp to make sure that things were up to date and getting new systems for things. Gustavo was the reason the camp was free to go to.

"Kendall," Logan said as they walked down a trail together.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Why do you still come here after nine years?" Logan asked

"I love it here," Kendall said, "it's fun and a nice get away for the summer," he said.

"I've never been to a camp before," Logan admitted.

"Well then, I am going to have to make this experience for you the most memorable summer ever," Kendall said.

"I have to ask," Logan said suddenly, "Why do you care if I like this place or not?" he asked looking over at the blonde.

"Well, this place is fun and I can tell if you give it a chance you'll love it," Kendall said.

"Doubtful," Logan said, "I don't fit in well in places like this," he said.

"Give it a chance Logie, you'll love it," Kendall said as they approached the mess hall. "come on it's time for dinner and I'll introduce you to the gang," he said.

"Gang?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, my friends," he said.

"How many friends do you have?" Logan asked as they walked into the mess hall.

"A few," Kendall said. He walked over to a table with eight people sitting around and talking. Kendall walked up to them and got their attention. "Guys," he said. They all turned to him. Kendall smiled and placed an arm around Logan. "This is Logan Mitchell, he's new here," he said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Logan this is Camille Roberts," Kendall said pointing to a curly haired brunette.

"Hey," Camille said smiling widely at Logan.

"Hi," Logan said.

"This is Lucy Stone," Kendall said as he pointed to the other brunette. She had red streaks in her hair. Lucy nodded her head smiling as well. "This is Jo Taylor," he said pointing to the blonde girl. "and this is Heather Fox," he said pointing to a raven haired girl. The three girls greeted Logan kindly. Logan greeted them back. "You met James and Carlos already," Kendall said moving along the table. "These two are Dak Zevon and Jett Stetson," he said pointing to the last two at the table. Kendall sat down across form Dak and Logan across from Jett.

"Hey," Dak said.

"I thought you two would be too busy to sit with us lowly campers," Kendall said to Dak and Jett.

"Beats sitting over there with the other counselors," Dak said looking over to where the other consolers were sitting.

"Dak and Jett are counselors now," Kendall said to Logan, "but they were campers before," he said.

"Yeah, this place has too many memories to not want to come back," Jett said.

"Yeah the late night hook ups and make out sessions," Kendall teased. Dak and Jett blushed at that causing everyone else at the table to laugh. "Oh Dak did I leave my phone in your car?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Dak said reaching into his pocket and pulling a cell phone out. He handed it to Kendall. "Don't let Kelly see it," he said.

"Why was his phone in you're car?" Jett asked.

"Dak we agreed not to tell anyone," Kendall said playfully. Dak chocked on his water and Jett looked murderous.

"He rode down with me yesterday from Duluth," Dak said quickly waving his hand. "He was kidding right Kendall," he said glaring at Kendall who was laughing.

"Yeah, I was kidding," Kendall said his laughter dying down. "The look on you're face was hilarious though," he said wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. Logan looked at Kendall confused for a moment before it clicked. Kendall was gay, or bi at least. He also realized that Jett and Dak were together.

"So, Logan where are you from?" Camille asked getting Logan's attention.

"Sherwood," Logan said.

"Oh, I live an hour away from Sherwood," Camille said.

"Isn't that where you two are from?" Jo asked Carlos and James.

"Yes," James said, "the funny thing is he's in our class and this is the first time we met him," he said.

"We are in different circles," Logan said, "I focus on home work while they focus on practical jokes," he said.

"Now I remember you," James said, "I sat behind you in history," he said.

"So, Kendall, Logan you guys coming to the bonfire tonight?" Dak asked.

"Bonfire?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said turning to Logan. "Every year the first night we have a bonfire and stay up all night," Kendall said. "It's really fun," he said.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head.

"Sure," Logan said.

"Great, Kendall will show you where to go," Dak said. Logan nodded his head and listened to everyone talk and catch up. Logan felt like an outsider. He didn't belong here. Logan really wished he had fought his parents more. Sure Kendall was being nice to him, but that was only because he his bunk mate. He knew if they weren't forced to live together Kendall probably wouldn't even look twice at him. Logan knew in a few days Kendall wouldn't even like him. He would get to know the real Logan and not like him. That's how things went. People liked Logan at first, but then they got to know him and they seemed to not like him at all. Logan was used to it by now. He didn't expect anything different from anyone any more.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonfire Fun

**Ok so I'd like to thank** _Rhett9, Scarlett, TheGodsAreOnMySide, MythoBoy, rawbbles, InspireYourself, BTRlover17, YourSomeday, MissRei24, BTRKogan, INeverLostMyMindISoldItOnEbay, IceRush, and HatersHateRushersElevate _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it might go up. I just want to warn you. **

**Chapter 2: Bonfire Fun**

Logan look up from his book to see Kendall standing over him. They locked eyes for a moment. Kendall grinned as Logan stared at him confused.

"Yes," Logan said breaking the silence between them.

"Come on the bonfire is starting soon," Kendall said holding his hand out to Logan. Logan nodded his head and grabbed his hand. Logan allowed Kendall to pull him to his feet. "It's in the field next to the lake," he said.

"Who's all gonna be there?" Logan asked.

"The older campers," Kendall said, "You have to be fifteen to attend, but James, Carlos, and I have been attending it since we were thirteen," he said.

"Don't you feel special," Logan teased.

"Yes I do," Kendall said, "now come on I wanna get there before it gets dark," he said pulling Logan out of their cabin. Logan laughed as he followed Kendall. Kendall was still holding his hand as they walked down the path.

"You can let go of my hand," Logan said looking down at their hands blushing. Kendall squeezed his hand and let go.

"So, you ready for this?" Kendall asked, "There's roasting marshmallows and weenies, and campfire songs and everything," he said looking over at Logan.

"Not really," Logan said, "like I said this isn't really my thing," he said.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked, "camp is supposed to be fun, but you're kind of bringing me down," he said.

"I can go back to the cabin and just read," Logan said, "I prefer to read anyways," he said.

"No, you are going to come with me to the bonfire and you are going to enjoy it," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand again and he started to lead him down another path. "You are gonna love this," he said. They made their way towards the lake and Kendall took Logan down a new path. The reached a small clearing where people were already gathering. Logan saw Dak and Jett trying to start the fire and people just hanging around laughing.

"Come on guys, this is supposed to be a bonfire," Carlos said.

"We're working on it," Jett said annoyed. Kendall laughed and dragged Logan over to the guys.

"Hey Kendall," James said.

"Hey Logan," Carlos greeted smiling at the brunette.

"Hey," Logan said.

"This is supposed to be a bonfire, but your trusty Counselors can't get it started," Carlos said.

"Fine if you're so smart why don't you start it," Jett said tossing a box of matches at Carlos. Carlos took the box of matches and looked at James who was walked over to a log and picked something up. It was a can of lighter fluid. Jett's jaw dropped.

"You idiots hid that on us didn't you?" Jett asked glaring at them.

"We men," James said in a deep voice, "we make fire," he said in the same voice as he squirted the logs Jett and Dak had been trying to light with the fluid.

"Yeah," Carlos said mimicking James. He lit a match and threw it onto the logs which caught on fire. "We then put fire out by pissing on it and no get invited back," he added in the same deep voice which caused everyone to laugh.

"I really hate you guys sometimes," Jett said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think they're funny," Dak said laughing with everyone.

"They hid the lighter fluid on us and then use it after we gave up," Jett said.

"You have to admit it was kind of funny," Dak said. Jett sighed and shook his head.

"I am gonna go get some more fire wood," Jett said before walking off. Dak sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's his problem?" James asked, "normally he'd be laughing with us," he said looking to where Jett had retreated.

"He's a counselor now," Dak said, "he's taking things a little too seriously," he said looking at the same place James was looking.

"He'll come around he always does," Kendall said placing a hand on Dak's shoulder. Dak sighed and looked up at Kendall and smiled. Logan could see something between them as they stood there.

"Please don't judge Jett by the way he's acting right now," Dak said looking over at Logan, "he's really a nice guy," he added.

"I don't judge a book by it's cover," Logan said, "I'll bet he's under a lot of pressure being a new consoler, which I am guessing means he can't do a lot of the things he used to do," he said looking over at James and Carlos.

"Exactly," Dak said smiling, "I like this kid," he said smiling at Logan.

"I am not a kid. I am sixteen thank you very much," Logan said.

"And I am nineteen, so to me you're a kid," Dak said. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Camille said as she ran up to them. Logan turned in time to see, her, Jo, and Heather join them. Everyone started talking once again. Logan walked over to a log and sat down away from everybody. He didn't want to interrupt them. Logan sat there watching the sun go down. He was ok with just sitting there watching people talk. It was all he really knew. He had never had to interact with others before.

"What are you doing over here?" Kendall asked as he walked over to him.

"Sitting," Logan said looking up at Kendall. "Care to join me?" he asked scooting over some. Kendall nodded and sat down next to him.

"You know the point of this was to get you to open up a bit," Kendall said.

"I know, but everyone knows everyone here and I don't," Logan said looking over at everyone once more. They were laughing and talking.

"We kind of do," Kendall said, "almost every older kid here has been going here for years," he admitted.

"See, I am some new freak," Logan said.

"You're not a freak," Kendall said, "you're just new," he added grinning.

"I have a question," Logan said.

"Shoot," Kendall said.

"How do you know Dak?" Logan asked, "it seemed like you two are close," he added.

"Dak was my neighbor growing up," Kendall said, "he's my best friend and he helped me deal with the death of another close friend a few years back," he said looking down at the ground.

"Is that why Jett got jealous of you earlier? He thinks there's something there," Logan said.

"Yep," Kendall said, "Dak and I are just friends," he added.

"So you flirt openly with all you're friends?" Logan asked referring back to the incident in the mess hall with Kendall's phone.

"No, that is just to get Jett all riled up," Kendall said laughing, "it's really funny," he said.

"So, how do I talk to these people?" Logan asked, "I don't know what to say," he said.

"Well Camille loves acting, so movies is a safe bet with her," Kendall said pointing to the brunette. "Heather likes crafts so art for her, she also likes fashion, but do not get her started on that, Jo also loves movies," he said pointing to each as he talked. "James likes talking about himself so just nod you're head and compliment him whenever he pauses and you'll be golden," he said. Logan laughed and nodded his head. "Carlos isn't that bright so use smaller words and talk about random things, he also likes to joke and tease," he said.

"That is some good information," Logan said.

"Lucy loves music, especially rock, and then Dak really smart so pick a meaningful conversation and you can talk for hours with him. Jett is kind of like James, but he's a little meaner at times, also stroking his ego too wouldn't hurt," he said. Logan laughed again.

"I'll keep that in mind," Logan said.

"Come on time to mingle," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulled him over towards the fire. Logan and Kendall started a conversation with Camille. They talked about movies like Kendall suggested and Jo joined in the conversation and before Logan knew it Kendall was off talking to someone else and he was talking to Camille and Jo on his own.

"I haven't seen that movie yet, but I hear it's good," Jo said nodding her head.

"I think they could've done more with it, but still it was pretty good," Logan said. The three continued to talk until Kendall returned and grabbed Logan.

"Ladies I need to steal Logan for a moment," Kendall said pulling the brunette away without giving Logan a chance to say a word. "Come on Logie's it's time to roast some marshmallows and make smores," he said. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"First you want me to talk, and then you pull me away to make smores?" Logan asked.

"Yes, now come on," Kendall led him over to the fire and grabbed a few marshmallows and put them on the metal prongs and handed one to Logan. Logan and Kendall sat down next to Dak and Jett who had returned and was in a better mood.

"So Logan, how are you enjoying camp?" Dak asked.

"It's ok," Logan said shrugging as he watched his marshmallow. He didn't want to admit he was having fun. That would mean his parents were right.

"Come on Logie loosen up," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan and shaking him slightly. "This place it the best," he said.

"Not everyone likes camp Knight," James said walking over to them. He sat down next to Logan. "I didn't like it here my fist few summers," he said.

"Yeah, but you love it now," Kendall said shoving James.

"Yeah, but it took awhile," James said.

"Hey Kendall," Lucy called as she emerged from a dark path. She was holding something at her side.

"Where have you been-oh my god is that what I think it is?" Kendall asked jumping up. He ran over to Lucy and grabbed the thing she was carrying. Logan then realized it was a guitar case. "Did he fix it?" he asked.

"Yes, and he left the backing on with everyone's initials," Lucy said with a smile. Kendall returned to his spot next to Logan.

"I take it that's you're guitar," Logan said shrugging.

"Yes, I sent it to Lucy's dad because it needed to be fixed and he did it cheap for me since Lucy's my friend," Kendall said, "I've been waiting a month for this," he said.

"He loves that guitar," James said as Kendall set the case down and took the guitar out. The looked over with a smile on his face. He turned it over.

"I got this guitar my second summer here," Kendall said, "at the end of my third summer here everyone etched their initials into the back," he said showing Logan. Sure enough there on the back there were small initials etched in the back.

"Look there's my initials," James said pointing out a small JD next to a CG. "and Carlos'," he added.

"Mine are right there," Jo said pointing to a JT on the lower left side next to CR and HF.

"And ours," Heather and Camille said. Dak grabbed the guitar and looked it over searching for his initials. He smiled when he found them. He showed it to Logan.

"Here's mine and Jett's," Dak said proudly pointing to a DZ and JS right below it.

"Even then they did everything together," Kendall said laughing causing Dak to blush. Jett laughed and placed his arm around Dak and kissed his forehead. Kendall grabbed his guitar back and moved to show Logan his full name, Kendall Knight, carved in the center. Logan noticed a name below it as well, Dbelt.

"Who's Dbelt?" Logan asked confused. He looked up at Kendall and saw him staring at the guitar.

"Dustin Belt," Kendall said, "he was the friend I told you about earlier," he said. Logan sat there for a second before he remembered what Kendall had said. He had told him he had a friend who had died.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Logan said looking down at the ground. Dak placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"It's in the past, let's just move on," Kendall said looking up.

"So, you play guitar?" Logan asked changing subject.

"He's amazing," Lucy said sitting down next to James. Everyone nodded their heads. Kendall smiled at his friends and looking down at the guitar.

"Well play something then," Logan said.

"Yeah, come on Ken, play something," Camille said. Everyone situated themselves around the fire and was waiting for Kendall to play something.

"Ok, let's see," Kendall said as flipped the guitar over in his hands and set it on his knee before pausing to think of a song. He thought a moment longer before picking the perfect song. He knew it would capture everyone's attention. "Ok, feel free to sing along if you guys want," he said as he started his strumming. Logan watched Kendall as he strummed, and then he sang.

"Even through the darkest place, be it thick or thin," Kendall sang his voice sweet and melodic. "Always someone marches brave, here beneath my skin," he sang. Logan knew the song very well. Kendall added a whole new level to the song. Logan couldn't look away from the blonde as he sang. "And Constant Craving, has always been," Kendall sang with James and Carlos singing with him.

"Maybe a great magnet pulls, all souls towards truth," Logan sang cutting Kendall off. Kendall looked up at him smiling and playing his guitar while Logan sang. "Or maybe it's is life itself, that leads wisdom, to it's youth," he sang looking over to the fire before them. "Constant Craving, has always been," he sang with Lucy, Jo, and Camille echoing and harmonizing with him.

"Craving," Everyone sang together.

"Ah ha," Kendall and Logan sang. "Constant craving, has always been," they sang while looking at one another. The two continued to sing the song together with the others harmonizing with them.

As Kendall strummed the last few cords everyone broke out into an applause. Kendall smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back blushing slightly.

"You can play I'll give you that," Logan said.

"And who knew you could sing," Kendall said looking at Logan shocked.

"Yeah, you have an amazing voice," Lucy said causing Logan to blush.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Wow, Kendall I think you may have met you're match," Camille said.

"Play another song," Jo said. Kendall thought for a minute before he played another song. Soon every camper at the bonfire was gathered around the fire listening to Kendall play and sing. Logan and the others would join in every once in a while.

Eventually midnight passed and most people were getting tired, and heading back to their cabins. Kendall and Logan were walking along in the dark together back to their cabin. James and Carlos, who were on the same trail had taken off ahead of them.

"So, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Kendall asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play guitar?" Logan shot back.

"Point taken," Kendall said.

"You know, maybe I just might like this place," Logan said thoughtfully, "I mean if the rest of the time is anything like tonight was," he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Someone Like You

**Ok so I'd like to that** _child who is cool, MissRei24, R__hett9, MythoBoy, BTRKogan, rawbbles, KendallsCoverGirl, HatersHateRushersElevate, OutsiderRushheart, and Teagsiebabe85 _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it might go up. I just want to warn you. **

**Chapter 3: Someone Like You**

Kendall woke to his alarm blaring in his ear. He sat up and looked around. He spotted Logan still sleeping. He had no idea how the brunette was still sleeping when the alarm next to him was so loud. Kendall turned the alarm off and got out of bed. He started to change and walked over to the sink and grabbed his tooth brush. He started brushing his teeth and he looked over at Logan who was still sleeping. He shook his head. He finished brushing his teeth. Kendall finished getting ready for the day and walked over to Logan.

"Logie," he said shaking the sleeping boy. Logan groaned and swatted at Kendall's hand. "Logan it's almost time for breakfast," he said.

"So," Logan said causing Kendall to chuckle at him.

"Come on or I'll leave with out you," Kendall said.

"Fine," Logan sighed and sat up. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was almost seven.

"I'll be out on the porch," Kendall said. Logan waved him off as he got out of bed. Kendall walked out on to the porch and sat down on the steps.

It was Monday and their first official day of activities. They had so many things to do, and Kendall was excited about this. He loved this camp, and he wanted Logan to like it. He didn't know why he wanted Logan to like it so bad, but he did. He thought back to the other day when he first saw the brunette.

_Kendall had been sitting in the admin office talking to Dak, Jett, and Kelly when his mom walked in with his sister. Kendall had rode down with Dak, because he didn't want to be in a car for three hours with Katie. As much as he loved his sister, she did annoy him sometimes._

_"Hey mom," Kendall said jumping up._

_"Hey Mrs. Knight," Dak said smiling at her._

_"Hello Dak, Kendall hasn't been causing too much trouble has he?" Jennifer asked looking at her son._

_"No, he's been a perfect little angel," Dak teased._

_"Ha," Jett said loudly causing everyone in the office to laugh._

_"No he hasn't but camp's only just started," Dak said smiling._

_"I don't see why I have to even go to this camp," Katie said, "I'd rather be home," she said._

_"You'll love it here baby sister," Kendall said walking over to her._

_"Just because you like it doesn't mean I will," Katie said as Jennifer signed Katie in._

_"Trust me Katie this place is fun and you'll make friends in no time," Kendall said smiling sweetly at his little sister._

_"It'll make the move easier," Jennifer said, "you're things are already all packed up and I don't have to worry about you two for now, and everything will be ready in the new house when you two get home in three months," she said._

_"I don't want to move though," Katie said._

_"It's only to Sherwood," Jennifer said, "it's an hour from Duluth," she said. Katie still pouted and crossed her arms._

_"Come on Katie let's go outside," Kendall said grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her out the door. They both walked outside._

_"Why aren't you against this move?" Katie asked._

_"I am gonna be closer to James and Carlos," Kendall said thinking of his two goof ball friends._

_"Well, I won't have any friends," Katie said._

_"Just give it some time and you will," Kendall said._

_"Kendall, Katie," Jennifer said as she walked over to them. Kendall looked over to his mother as she walked out of the office and saw the most beautiful brunette boy. He was walking behind who Kendall thought were his parents. He didn't look too happy. He was gorgeous and Kendall watched him until he walked inside the admin office. Kendall tried to listen as Jennifer talked to Katie about being careful, but he was thinking about the brunette._

_"Mom, chillax I've been going here for years," Kendall said. "I can look after Katie," he said. Kendal noticed the brunette was watching him. He smiled softly and tried to focus on the conversation with his mother and sister._

_"I don't want you or her getting hurt," Jennifer said._

_"Mom I know this camp like the back of my hand," Kendall said, "Katie's a big girl, the only thing you have to worry about is her corrupting her bunk mates and teaching them to gamble," he said laughing at the face his sister made._

_"Ok honey," Jennifer said. Kendall saw the brunette walk away and made a decision to try and find the boy later on. He just wanted to meet him and get to know him. Maybe he was gay or bi. Kendall just wanted to get to know him whether it be as a friend or more. He didn't know what it was about the boy._

"Kendall," Logan said waving a hand in front of Kendall's face. Kendall looked over at Logan. "Come on let's get going," he said.

"Someone's in a rush," Kendall chuckled as he stood up.

"Ok look, I told you before this wasn't really my thing and today you are going to see why," Logan said, "I am an uncoordinated dork who is not good at outdoorsy things," he said.

"I'll be there to help you," Kendall said laughing as he started down the path to the mess hall. Logan was silent as they walked. They both walked into the mess hall and walked over to the others who were already there eating.

"Hey guys," Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall," James and Carlos said.

"Hey Logan," Camille said, "you ready for some good old Camp fun?" she asked.

"Not really," Logan said.

"Lighten up will you," Kendall said elbowing Logan playfully. Logan rolled his eyes as they started eating.

"So what do you guys have today," Camille asked.

"I don't know," Logan said honestly.

"A few things down by the lake and then archery in the after noon and then free time," Kendall said.

"Nice," Camille said, "maybe we'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "we have some activities down by the lake this morning as well," she said.

"Us too," James and Carlos said together.

"Great," Kendall said, "we'll see you there," he said. Logan only nodded his head as he ate.

After they finished eating they made their way back to their cabin to get the things they would need for the day. Logan packed a book away in his bag just incase he got bored. Logan looked at Kendall as he got his things for the day. They both changed into swim trunks and t-shirt since they're whole morning was water activities. After they were done they left the cabin.

"Come on we have canoeing," Kendall said.

"Kill me now," Logan said looking up at the sky. Kendall only laughed and grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him along faster. They made their way down to the lake where Kelly and a group of teens were waiting for them.

"Thank you for joining us boys we were about to leave without you two," Kelly said smiling at them.

"Sorry, we got held up," Kendall said smiling back at Kelly. They joined James, Carlos, Heather, and Jo who were all standing with the group. Kelly gave everyone directions and maps to their destination. She then told them to pair up and get into a canoe. Kendall claimed Logan before anyone could and pulled him over to a canoe.

"Are you sure you want me?" Logan asked, "I've never done this before," he said looking at the canoe.

"It's easy," Kendall said, "you'll catch on quick," he said.

"Why do we need maps?" Logan asked, "is there a possibility that we'll get lost?" he asked.

"It's a possibility," Kendall said, "but we won't," he said.

"You sound so sure," Logan said as he and Kendall grabbed the canoe and carried it down to Kelly who was giving out maps.

"Hey guys," Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly," Kendall said, "Where were you last night?" he asked.

"Gustavo and I needed to fix some campers cabins," Kelly said, "there were some power outages last night," she said.

"So, we'll see you in an hour or so?" Kendall asked.

"If you don't get lost," Kelly said smiling.

"Oh please Kelly," Kendall said, "I know this camp like the back of my hand," he said looking at the back of his hand. He frowned and looked at his hand. "When did I cut myself?" he asked looking at a small cut on the back of his hand causing Logan and Kelly both to laugh.

"Come on this thing is heavy," Logan said to Kendall. Kendall nodded and they got the canoe into the water and got in themselves with Kendall at the front. They started for the river that lead off the lake with Kendall's direction.

"So, if we're fast we can get there before the others and have time to relax," Kendall said.

"Whatever you say," Logan said as he paddled behind Kendall.

"Lighten up," Kendall said splashing some water at Logan. Logan retaliated by splashing him back.

"Truce," Kendall called after a few more splashes each. Logan laughed and splashed Kendall once more. They settled into a nice rhythm and made their way down the river to their destination and like Kendall predicted they were the first ones to arrive.

"We're first?" Logan said questioningly.

"Yep," Kendall said. They pulled Their canoe up onto the shore and moved to sit under a tree in the shade. Logan pulled his book out of his bag which had somehow remained dry during their splash war. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"It's called reading a book," Logan said, "you should try it," he said.

"I read," Kendall said.

"Really?" Logan asked, "do they have pictures?" he teased.

"No," Kendall said sounding much like a child causing Logan to laugh. Kendall grabbed Logan's book and looked at it.

"Breaking Point?" Kendall asked as he looked at the back of the book and read the summary. "This seems interesting, but you are not reading it at the moment," he said.

"Give it back," Logan said holding his hand out to Kendall. Kendall shook his head.

"No, you are going to do normal camp things," Kendall said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Logan asked knowing it would be useless to fight with Kendall at the moment.

"Talk," Kendall said, "it's what normal people do," he said.

"In case you haven't noticed I am not normal," Logan said, "I don't talk to people," he said.

"Yes, and that's what got you sent here," he said.

"Yes, but I don't have to socialize," Logan said making a grab for his book. Kendall yanked it out of his reach causing Logan to fall forward over his lap. "This isn't funny Kend-" he was cut off by a wolf whistle.

"Wow you guys," Carlos called out. Logan sat up his face beet red.

"It's not what you think," Logan said, "he won't give me my book back," he said glaring at Kendall as Carlos and James pulled their canoe up on the shore next to the other canoe.

"Chillax Logan we're only joking," James said, "unless you have something to hide," he teased.

"I have nothing to hide," Logan said, "now ask me what you're both thinking," he said challengingly.

"Are you gay?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "that doesn't bother you does it?" he asked.

"Nope," James said, "didn't bother us when Kendall came out and it doesn't bother us with you. It just means less competition for the girls," he said.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head.

Logan just shook his head and finally snatched his book back from Kendall. Logan then moved to sit under another tree and tried to read once more. He glanced over at the other three who were talking. They were probably talking about him no doubt. Logan didn't mind. That's how it always was. People would talk about him and laugh at him. He was used to it.

"No, no, I did not say that," James said loudly.

"You did too say that," Carlos said just as loudly.

"He's right James you kind of did," Kendall said, "that makes you an ass," he said.

"Logan," James said turning to the smaller brunette. Logan looked up at him and he continued. "If someone asked me if their fat and I said yes would that make me an ass," he asked.

"Depending on the person and who was around to hear," Logan said, "more or less the answer most of the time is yes," he said.

"What if I said it to Kendall," James asked.

"Oh, then the answer is no," Logan said laughing at the look Kendall gave him.

"I know where you sleep," Kendall threatened.

"Ooh I am so scared," Logan said closing his book and looking at Kendall.

"You should be," Kendall said, "I mean you don't know me that well," he said.

"Are you admitting to being an ax murder or something?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," Kendall said causing James and Carlos to snort. Kendall smacked them both as Logan started laughing. Logan moved back over to where the other guys were sitting and they all continued to talk and laugh until everyone in the group had showed up and they brought the canoes to the van and loaded them on the back. They got into the van in the back and continued to talk with just the four of them.

Once they reached the camp Kendall and Logan said good bye to Carlos and James and headed back to the lake for some swimming. They set their things aside and joined the others in the water. Camille and Lucy were in the water already swimming.

"Watch this," Kendall said. He got under the water and swam over to the girls and scared them. Logan laughed as they screamed and Kendall surfaced.

"Kendall," Camille yelled. She looked over at Logan who was laughing. "You think that was funny," Camille asked turning to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"I also think it was hilarious," Kendall said laughing as well.

"You guys are jerks," Camille said pouting. Lucy was laughing now as well.

"That was a good one Knight," Lucy said, "just remember I know where you're cabin is," she added. Kendall and Logan both stopped laughing and looked at Lucy scared.

"I moved cabins," Kendall said quickly.

"I'll just ask James and Carlos," Lucy said smiling innocently.

"Ok I'm sorry, it wasn't funny right Logie?" Kendall said looking at Logan who only nodded his head. Lucy and Camille laughed and the four waded out into deeper water and just talked and swam a bit. Logan talked with Camille about movies again while Kendall and Lucy talked about music.

Soon noon approached and it was almost lunch time. Kendall and Logan made their way back to their cabin to change before lunch and then get ready for the afternoon. All they had was on activity they were required to do that afternoon and then they had free time.

They joined the others for lunch. Dak and Jett were sitting with them again. Logan watched the two and could see they were in love. Jett may get jealous of Kendall, but Logan knew he had nothing to worry about. Logan also watched the other. Logan could tell Lucy, Camille, and Jo must really know one another as they all talked rapidly and finished each others sentences while Heather seemed to talk better with James and Carlos. Logan noticed Kendall was all over the place. He was probably the reason everyone at the table was friends. He seemed to be the glue that held them all together.

After Lunch Kendall and Logan made their way to their next activity, archery.

"This is just an accident waiting to happen," Logan said shaking his head as he looked around the group of people gathered.

"Calm down," Kendall said, "the worst that can happen is someone getting cut from the arrow," he said.

"Right, because a bunch of kids and teen with bows and arrows is completely safe," Logan said.

"It is when everyone follows the rules," Kendall said, "anyone who doesn't has to leave," he said.

"That make me feel so much better," Logan said sarcastically.

"Hey guys," Dak said as he walked over to them, "Kendall we're a little short on counselors, Harry got sick and Jett had to take over his swimming time," he said.

"You want me to help since I'm an excellent archer?" Kendall asked cockily.

"When you put it that way I'd rather do it myself," Dak said.

"I'll help," Kendall said laughing. Dak nodded and they walked up to the front of the group and started giving instructions. Logan listened carefully. When it came time to actually shoot the arrows Logan felt somewhat confident. Kendall walked up to him.

"You ever do this before?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said honestly.

"Here let me help," Kendall stepped up behind Logan. He helped him with his stance and getting his bow strung. Logan could feel Kendall's breath on the back of his neck. It made him uneasy. He felt tense as Kendall stood behind him. He didn't know why, but Kendall just made him nervous.

"Now let go," Kendall said. Logan let go of the arrow and it hit the ground before it could reach the target. "You'll get the hang of it," Kendall said stepping back. He grabbed another arrow and helped Logan again and got the same result. "You're too tense," Kendall said.

"Go help some other kids," Logan said, "I am sure there are others who need help," he said. Kendall back up and moved to the kid next to Logan who was having trouble.

Logan shook his head to clear it and grabbed another arrow. He strung it and aimed it carefully and let go of the arrow and it hit the center of his target. Logan smiled pleased with himself.

"What was that?" Kendall asked looking up at Logan.

"Well who can do anything with you breathing down their neck," Logan said annoyed.

"I thought you never did this before," Kendall said.

"I never have," Logan confirmed, "I just did what you and Dak said and this time you weren't there breathing down my neck," he said.

"Nice job Logan," Dak said as he walked up to Logan. "I was watching you guys," he added. "and it is easier when you don't have someone breathing down you're neck," he said looking over at Kendall.

"You wish Zevon," Kendall shot back at him.

"In your dreams Knight," Dak said. Logan shook his head and laughed at the two. He could really see that they were friends. Logan never had anyone like that. He had had a few friends, but no one he could tease and just laugh with. Logan was kind of envious of the two before him.

-Just-The-Way- You-Are-

Kendall and Logan walked out of the mess hall after dinner. They had spent the rest of the afternoon after their archery time just wandering the camp and talking about it. Logan had learned a lot about the camp, but not much about Kendall like he wanted to. The two were currently just wondering again.

"Kendall," Logan said softly.

"Yes Logan," Kendall said.

"Why do you like this camp so much?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said honestly, "it's just fun and I really love it here," he said.

"I've never met someone like you," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"Who loves his friends, and is willing to put up with me and force me to interact with others," Logan said.

"You just needed someone to nudge you," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Well thank you," Logan said as they're cabin came into view. They walked up to their cabin in silence. They walked over to their beds and sat down.

"So, are you having fun?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said smiling.

"Liar," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"Fine, I will admit I am having more fun than I thought I would be," Logan admitted, "but remember I came here expecting no fun at all," he added.

"You are a hard person to crack," Kendall said.

"So what is there to do around here after dinner?" Logan asked.

"Wander or hang out with the guys," Kendall said.

"Well James and Carlos are off chasing girls so that leaves you and me," Logan said.

"We could go chasing guys but I think they only other gay guys here are Dak and Jett and as much fun as it is to mess with Jett, I do not have a death wish," Kendall said.

"So why is Jett so possessive do you know?" Logan asked.

"I have a theory," Kendall said, "it just that Jett is afraid to lose Dak like he did his mother," he said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Well when he was young his mother walked out on him," Kendall said, "She was seeing another man and just left him and his father," he said.

"Oh," Logan said shocked.

"You can't tell anyone I just said that," Kendall said, "Dak told me not to tell anyone that," he said.

"I won't don't worry," Logan said.

"Wow I didn't even realize what I was saying," Kendall said.

"I won't tell anyone," Logan said.

"I'm not even supposed to know," Kendall said, "Dak let it slip once," he said.

"I really won't tell Kendall," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Off

**Ok so I'd like to that** R_hett9, _MythoBoy, rawbbles,_ __child who is cool, btrlover21, iHeartPikachuu, BTRKogan, Gaby, Lu-the fallen angel, MissRei24,__ and xbigtimerusherx _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it might go up. I just want to warn you. I know this is short, but it leads into the next chapter which if added to this it would be extremely long. This is my sixth anf final update for the day I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Day Off**

It was Thursday and Kendall and Logan had a free day. Kendall and Logan had nothing to do so they were sitting in their cabin. They had signed up for a weekend trip, but they weren't leaving until tomorrow. Kelly had mess up with their schedule and gave them nothing to do. She told them to take the day off and get ready for tomorrow. Logan was reading and Kendall was playing his guitar. Kendall looked over at Logan who was focused on his book. Kendall didn't want to admit but he was starting to fall for the brunette. He knew Logan was very reserved and wouldn't be easy to get. He would have to work a little harder and coax him out of his shell even more.

"So Logie what do you want to do today?" Kendall asked looking over at the smaller teen.

"Right now I want to read," Logan said, "I am almost done with this chapter," he said.

"What is that book even about?" Kendall asked looking at the book. It was the same book Logan had been reading earlier in the week.

"It's about two guys that have been friends for a long time, but been in love with one another since they were little but they just don't realize it. One of them is in denial at the moment and about to realize his feeling," Logan said. "There are other things going on but that is the most prominent part," he added.

"Is it any good?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "at least I think so," he said.

"What's it about over all?" Kendall asked.

"So far, it's about change and how one person realizes that things can't stay the same," Logan said, "there are so many different things that are happening and there's a mystery and adventure in it too," he said.

"You'll have to let me read it," Kendall said.

"Once I finish," Logan said.

"So, when you're done reading that chapter what do you wanna do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said. He turned his attention back to his book and Kendall looked down at his guitar. He started playing his guitar again. Logan set his book aside after awhile. He looked over at Kendall who was playing his guitar still. "What song is that?" Logan asked getting his attention.

"A song I wrote," Kendall said sitting up straighter and looking at Logan.

"What's it called?" Logan asked.

"Stuck," Kendall said, "I wrote it for an old crush," he said.

"You're a song writer too?" Logan asked as he stood up and walked over to Kendall's bed. He sat down next to the blonde.

"Yep," Kendall said, "It's not a big hit but I wrote it," he said proudly.

"Can I hear it?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Kendall said. He started playing while Logan looked at him. He sang the song for Logan.

Logan sat there captivated by Kendall's song. He loved the blonde's voice. He didn't know what it was about it. There was just something about it. Logan couldn't look away from Kendall even when he stopped playing.

"So, what did you think?" Kendall asked.

"It was good," Logan said nodding his head for emphasis.

"Glad you think so," Kendall said smiling. The two sat in silence for a bit.

"I'm bored let's do something," Logan said.

"I think I know what we can do," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Do you trust me?" Kendall asked as he stood up. Logan looked at Kendall for a moment before he answered.

"Probably more than I should," Logan said as he too stood up. Kendall laughed at that and walked from the cabin with Logan behind him. Kendall led Logan down the path towards camp. Logan did not know what was going through the blondes mind. He didn't know what to expect with Kendall sometimes. Logan followed Kendall down the trail and to another. Logan hadn't been down this trail. Kendall had told him the younger campers cabins were on this trail. Logan didn't question him though. He knew Kendall had something up his sleeve.

The two walked down the trail a bit until Kendall turned onto a smaller path that didn't look like it was traveled much. Logan followed him into the woods. His curiosity got the better of him though.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Someplace really cool," Kendall said.

"You're not going to give me a straight answer are you?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Kendall said making sure to pop the p. Logan sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't have expected anything less from Kendall. Kendall always had something different to do or show Logan.

Ten minutes later they reached their destination. They came to a cliff that looked over the camp. Logan's jaw dropped as he looked out across the lake to the camp. It was amazing. Logan turned to look at Kendall. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"How did you know how to get up here?' Logan asked.

"I went exploring a few years ago," Kendall said, "I always wondered if there was a way up here," he said.

"This is amazing," Logan said as he walked over to the edge and sat down. He looked over at the camp. There was no one at the lake. It had to be lunch time.

"I know," Kendall said sitting next to Logan. "I don't think anyone knows about this place," he said.

"Not even James or Carlos or Dak," Logan asked turning to Kendall.

"Especially not James or Carlos," Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed as well. He knew James and Carlos couldn't really keep a secret to save their lives. They were responsible for most of the rumors going around back in Sherwood.

* * *

><p>Dak looked around the mess hall. He didn't see Kendall or Logan anywhere. He knew they were probably off having fun. It had been discovered earlier that Kelly messed up their schedule. Dak walked over to the table where the others were already sitting. Jett was there talking to James and Carlos already. He and Jett didn't sit with the other consolers.<p>

"Hey guys, have you seen Kendall or Logan?" Dak asked.

"No," James said, "they are probably taking advantage of their free day," he said.

"Probably," Dak said as he sat down.

"So, what do you think Logan?" Carlos asked Dak.

"I think he's what Kendall needs," Dak said, "if Kendall can get him to open up a bit," he added.

"I agree," Camille said, "Kendall needs to move on," she said nodding her head.

"Are we talking friend wise?" James asked looking at the two for a moment.

"No," Dak said, "I can tell Logan has a crush on Kendall," he said.

"We all see it," Lucy said.

"Not everyone," Jo said.

"Kendall is oblivious," Heather said.

"I don't know," Dak said, "maybe he's just playing ti safe right now," he said.

"I know Kendall likes Logan," James said, "you can see it in his eyes when he looks at him," he said.

"Yeah he looks at Logan like Jett looks at Dak," Carlos said. Dak laughed at that when Jett glared at Carlos.

"I do not look at him in any specific way," Jett said.

"Oh but you do," Dak said laughing. Jett turned away from Dak trying to hide his blush. "Anyways I think they would be great together," he said.

"We all do," James said.

"Now the only thing is will they get together," Jo said.

"Probably not," Lucy said, "not as long as Logan remains resistant to Kendall," she said.

"He just doesn't want to admit he's actually having fun here," Camille said.

"Maybe this weekend we can change that," Dak said, "everyone is going on the trip right?" he asked looking around at everyone. They all nodded their heads.

Dak sat back as his friend continued to talk. He started to think about Kendall and Logan. They would be perfect together. It would help Kendall get back out there and give his heart to someone. He knew Kendall was still heartbroken over his last relationship, but hopefully if he let Logan in he would heal it. He knew it was time for Kendall to move on. He could see Kendall was trying, but Logan would make everything better.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall made their way back to their cabin after spending the whole afternoon up on the cliff. They had missed lunch but they didn't care. They had just spent the afternoon talking and laughing. They started up the trail to their cabin when they were caught by Dak.<p>

"Kendall," Dak called. The two stopped and turned around.

"Hey Dak," Kendall said smiling at his friend.

"Where were you during lunch?" Dak asked.

"Logie and I were just goofing off," Kendall said waving his hand. Logan nodded his head when Dak looked at him.

"I figured as much," Dak said, "Kelly wanted me to tell you guys she has everything sorted out and you're new Thursday schedule is in your cabin," he said.

"Great," Kendall said, "we're just gonna go to our cabin and we'll see you at dinner," Kendall said. Dak nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he fell back onto his bed. He was excited about tomorrow. He'd never admit it, but he was starting to have fun. Kendall was great and so were the others. They welcomed him and treated him like one of them. They answered all his questions never made fun of him. James and Carlos did, but that's who they were.<p>

For the first time in his life Logan had friends. He was so excited. He had even sent an email home to his parents telling them he had made a few friends, and things like that. He didn't tell them he was having fun though. That would mean they were right. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction right now.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked quietly.

"This day off was great," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling up at the ceiling.

"I know you don't want to say it out loud, but I know you're having fun," Kendall said softly. Logan looked over at Kendall who was looking up at the ceiling. Logan turned to look at the ceiling once more.

"Maybe," Logan said.

"That's not a no," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Weekend Trip

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ SmoshGaby, Scarlett, _MythoBoy, MissRei24,_ Rhett9,_ LogansWifey, .mama, rawbbles, BeingHannah923_, and nigel small _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

****Ok so today is my birthday, so yeah leave me reviews. Those would be the best b-day presents you guys could give me. **Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it might go up. I just want to warn you. **

**Chapter 5: Weekend Trip**

It had been a week since Camp Wonky Donkey had officially started and Kendall had gotten Logan to open up and have fun. It was Friday and the older teens had been asked if they wanted to sign up for a week end trip up the river. Kendall had signed himself and Logan up. Logan had yelled at him, but in the end agreed to go. He didn't want to spend the weekend alone. He would miss the blonde too much, but he'd never admit it to Kendall. James, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Heather, Lucy, Kendall's fourteen year old sister Katie (who Logan had met a few days ago) and a few other older campers were going on the trip. Dak, Jett, Kelly and a consoler named Stephanie King were in charge of the trip.

They packed the things they would need for the trip. Kendall had everything he needed but Logan was missing a few things. Kendall was willing to share with him though. After they had their backpacks packed they left their cabin and started down the trail. They joined James and Carlos who were heading down to the lake as well. They were going to go to the camp site by canoe and get picked up on Monday morning by van.

"So you guys excited to actually be camping in a tent and not a cabin?" Kendall asked James and Carlos.

"Yes," Carlos said, "I love these weekend trips," he said.

"What are we gonna do on this trip that is different from what we normally do?" Logan asked.

"Well there's stargazing and fishing," James said.

"We sit around the camp fire and tell ghost stories," Carlos said.

"There is also a bunch of things to do," Kendall said. The four reached the lake where Kelly, Dak, and Jett were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Dak said, "get a canoe and get going Camille, Jo, Heather, and Lucy have already started," he said.

"We'll still beat them," Carlos said as he and James grabbed a canoe. Kendall and Logan did the same. They put their bag in and started the long journey.

"What about Katie has she shown up yet?" Kendall asked.

"No," Dak said, "do you want to wait for her?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kelly told me there was an uneven number of campers and she had to go with me and Logan," Kendall said.

"And Katie is ok with this?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, she loves me," Kendall said.

"I let him think that," Katie said as she walked up to Kendall.

"Hey Katie," Dak said smiling at her.

"Hey Dak," Katie said smiling. "hey Jett," she added turning to Jett.

"Hey Katie," Jett said nodding his head at her.

"You guys ready to go?" Katie asked Kendall and Logan. They both nodded and Katie set her bag in the canoe and the three got it into the water before getting in. Kendall was in front, Katie was in the center and Logan in back. Kendall and Logan were paddling.

The three eventually caught up with James and Carlos and started to race them. They were neck and neck until Kendall splashed James and ruined his hair causing the other two to slow down. Logan and Katie were laughing as they kept going fast in fear of James wanting revenge.

"That was so mean," Logan said.

"But we got ahead of them," Kendall said.

"I guess," Logan said looking over his shoulder.

"Katie what does the map say?" Kendall asked.

"Keep going straight until we hit, grandpa's nose ridge," Katie said.

"It must be a landmark," Logan said.

"Grandpa's nose," Kendall said, "like that," he said pointing to a ridge that looked like a nose.

"It says take a right there," Katie said pointing to the fork head. Kendall nodded his head and directed them in the right direction. James and Carlos caught up with them again and they stayed side by side and talked to them for most of the time, until they caught up with the girls. Camille and Lucy were in a canoe and Heather and Jo were in the other. They all talked and laughed until they reached the camp site. Kelly, and Stephanie were already there.

"Hey Kelly," Kendall said as he, Logan, and Katie walked up to her.

"Hey guys," Kelly said.

"Where are Dak and Jett?" Kendall asked.

"Getting firewood," Kelly said.

"Are you sure Dak can handle carrying the wood?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Yes I can Knight," Dak said as he and Jett walked up to them, "you see I actually have strength unlike you, girly man," he said.

"That was one time," Kendall said causing Dak and Jett to laugh at him.

"Do you guys need any help?" James asked walking to Jett and Dak.

"Well count me out," Kendall said, "I am not helping a couple of jerks," he said turning away form Dak and Jett.

"Drama queen," Logan said shaking his head.

"I am not a drama queen," Kendall said as James and Carlos left with Jett and Dak.

"You so are," Camille said.

"I am not," Kendall said.

"Guys chill," Jo said cutting in.

"Ok, guys grab a tent," Kelly said, "you'll share with the people you came here with except for Katie," she said pointing to Katie.

"Who will I be sharing a tent with?" Katie asked.

"Us," Lucy said placing an arm around Katie and gesturing to herself and Camille.

"Beats sharing a tent with Kendall," Katie said smiling at Lucy. Lucy and Camille were like sisters to Camille. Camille didn't live that far from Kendall and visited on weekends. Lucy also lived near by and visited often as well. They had gotten to know Katie pretty well. Katie looked up to them.

"So Logan and I are sharing a tent?' Kendall asked grabbing a tent.

"Yep, now set it up," Kelly said. Kendall nodded and grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him over to the edge of the camp site. They both got to work setting up their tent. After a few failed attempts and Logan ignoring Kendall they got their tent set up, as James, Carlos, Dak, and Jett arrived back with fire wood, and a few more campers arrived by canoe.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the campers were eating. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy, Jo, Heather, Dak, and Jett were all sitting around the fire talking and laughing. The other campers were off in small groups. Katie was over with a few friends talking.<p>

"Kendall, remember that time we got lost in the woods?" Dak asked looking over at Kendall.

"Oh my god yes," Kendall said. He turned to Logan. "I was ten making Dak thirteen," he said.

"Kelly was hosting a scavenger hunt in the woods," Dak said, "so Kendall and I paired up and started searching," he said.

"This was before you met me?" Jett asked.

"That was the summer we met," Dak said, "this is how we mat actually remember?" he asked. Jett thought for a moment before smiling at the memory.

"Anyways we had compasses and everything and found a few items when Dak fell into the river," Kendall said, "I dropped everything and jumped n after him and we ended up so far down the river," he said.

"Yeah, the idiot dropped his compass and I lost mine in the river," Dak said laughing.

"Ok the truth was we were only about a half a mile outside of the camp," Kendall said, "but we wandered around for hours," he said.

"I remember this," James said, "you guys got Kelly so scared," he said.

"Yeah, she went frantic trying to find them," Carlos said nodded his head.

"Dak and I wandered around until night came and we eventually found a hollow tree and sat in there scared of a bear or something attacking us," Kendall said.

"I was helping Kelly search for them," Jett said.

"It was halfway through the night when it started to rain," Dak said.

"I found them about thirty yards from the camp," Jett said, "if they had only gone a little further they would've made it to the camp," he said laughing.

"We were young and had no idea where we were," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at Jett. Everyone laughed at that.

"So you actually made it back to the camp without knowing it?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"That was before I really got to know this place," Kendall said, "that's actually the reason I know this place so well," he added. Everyone started to share other camp stories. Logan sat back and listened to everyone's stories. He didn't have any. He had never really been camping before. His parents were always busy with work, and Logan didn't have friends back in Sherwood. At least now after the summer ended he would be friends with James and Carlos.

Eventually everyone migrated to their tents. Kendall and Logan crawled into their tent and into their sleeping bags. Logan sighed as he turned away from Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I am fine," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "I am just tired," he said.

"Night Logie," Kendall said.

"Night Ken," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Logan woke the next morning, to Kendall moving about the tent. It was a medium sized tent. Logan yawned and sat up. He saw Kendall was shirtless. Logan's jaw nearly dropped. He turned away from the blonde who was in the middle of changing.<p>

"Good morning Logie," Kendall said laughing at the brunette's actions.

"Morning Kendall," Logan said. He slowly turned back to the blonde who now had a shirt on.

"Sleep well?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said as he got out of his sleeping bag.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast so hurry up and change," Kendall said. Logan nodded as Kendall left the tent. Logan changed and left the tent as well. He joined Kendall and took the bowl of cereal Kendall had for him. Dak was sitting on Kendall's other side eating. Dak seemed tired for some reason.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Your welcome," Kendall said.

"Aw how sweet you made breakfast for him," James teased as he took his seat with a bowl of cereal himself.

"Shut up," Kendall said, "it's called being nice you should try it," he said. Dak and Logan both laughed at that.

"Nah, I find being a jerk easier," James said.

"Which is why if it weren't for me you'd only have one friend," Kendall said.

"That is not true," James said.

"Yeah it is," Carlos said as he joined them.

"Gee thanks," James said glaring at Carlos and Kendall.

"No problem man," Carlos said slinging his arm over James' shoulders.

"So what are we doing today?" Kendall asked turning to Dak.

"Hiking," Dak said.

"Lame," James said.

"Better than sitting around here all day," Kendall said.

"True," Carlos agreed.

"Ok guys hurry up ad finish so we can get ready for the day," Kelly said as she walked up to them.

"Kel, you should be worrying about the people still sleeping," Dak said, "like my lazy boyfriend," he yelled loudly throwing a stick at his tent.

"I'm up," Jett yelled.

"Come get breakfast then," Dak yelled.

"In a minute," Jett yelled.

"You guys sound like an old married couple," Kendall said laughing.

"I would slap you," Dak said, "but you're right," he said hanging his head. Everyone around him laughed.

"I'd watch it Kendall, Dak won't hit you but I will," Jett said as he emerged from his tent. Kendall turned to face Jett and smirked.

"Bring it on," Kendall challenged.

"Don't start you two," Dak said, "Jett eat we're hiking today," he said as he stood up and walked away from the group.

"Shit," Jett said. He followed after Dak.

"Do they fight a lot?" Logan asked looking around the guys.

"Yeah, it's kind of a love hate thing they have going," Kendall said, "they fight, but they always apologize to one another," he said.

"Yeah, they are perfect for one another," Carlos said.

"Who's perfect for who?" Camille asked as she, Lucy, Jo, Katie, and Heather joined the guys.

"Dak and Jett," Kendall said.

"Yeah, as long as they stop fighting," Camille said.

"We were just talking about that," James said, "Dak just took off," he said.

"What did Jett do?" Heather asked.

"Nothing that we know," Carlos said, "He just took his time getting up," he said.

"Oh," Jo said.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall were walking side by side along the trail that led through the woods. They were at the back of the group. They were just taking their time and talking.<p>

"Have you ever really hiked before?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said, "I've told you several time I am not a outdoorsy person," he said.

"Nothing outdoor at all?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said, "I love to read and work," he said.

"Oh god you're a nerd aren't you?" Kendall asked laughing.

"Some people would consider me a nerd," Logan said, "I don't care what other people think about me though. I do what I want to do," he said.

"Is Logie a closet bad ass?" Kendall asked causing Logan to laugh really loud. Logan's hands flew to his mouth.

"I hate my laugh," Logan said.

"I think it's cute," Kendall said. Logan blushed and looked away from Kendall. They continued to walk along the path. Logan slipped and lost his footing and he rolled his ankle and he fell with a cry. Kendall was down on his knees within seconds.

"Logan are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I rolled my ankle," Logan said.

"How bad is it?" Kendall asked.

"What happened?" Dak asked as he approached them. He had heard Logan yell and saw him fall.

"He rolled his ankle," Kendall said.

"How bad," Dak asked.

"Bad," Logan said.

"Can you stand up?" Dak asked.

"No," Logan said.

"Come on," Kendall said holding his hand out to Logan. He helped the brunette to his feet. He let him lean on him for support. Logan tried to put weight on his foot but it hurt.

"I can't," Logan said.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Logan's hurt," Dak said.

"He can't walk on his own," Kendall said, "I can help him back to the camp," he said.

"I'll come with you two," Kelly offered.

"No Kel, you stay with the group," Dak said, "you know the trail the best," he said.

"Dak I can take the boys back," Kelly said.

"Kelly I can take them back as well," Dak said. Logan looked at the two as they argued.

"Hello I am in a lot pf pain here," Logan said, "I don't care who comes just stop," he said.

"Kelly I got this," Dak said, "I'm a counselor now not just a camper," he said.

"Fine," Kelly said. She turned back to the group and instructed them to go while Kendall, Logan, and Dak turned around and headed back to the camp. Logan knew they had been walking for about an hour so this was going to take some time. Kendall was helping a lot though. They walked back along the trail.

Some time later Kendall looked around. He looked over at Dak who was leading them.

"Dak," Kendall said.

"What?" Dak asked.

"None of this looks familiar," Kendall said, "I know the trail and I think we left it," he said.

"No," Dak said looking around. "maybe," he said.

"This is great," Logan said, "we're lost," he said.

"No we're not," Dak said, "we just left the trail," he said.

"We're lost," Logan said.


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ rawbbles, Rhett9, child who is cool, MissRei24, SiriusHPLuvr, LogansWifey, MyLatinoInTheHockeyHelmet, IceRush, btrlover21, and BeingHannah923_** for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. If I didn't mention your name it is because you reviewed before I changed the chapter. **

****I am sorry for the mix up on the last chapter I was in a rush. I have fixed it for those of you who haven't read it you can go back adn read it. **Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it might go up. I just want to warn you. **

**Chapter 6: Thoughts**

Jett was walking beside Kelly and Stephanie. He was thinking about Dak. Sure, they fought a lot but he loved the guy. He and Dak had known each other since they were thirteen and they had been dating for years. Jett hoped their constant fighting would end soon. He really loved Dak and he wanted this relationship to work. Jett had known Kendall for as long as he had known Dak. Dak and Kendall had been a package deal, and he didn't hate the blonde. He hated when Kendall flirted with Dak. He knew Kendall did it to get him riled up, but he hated it. He knew Kendall had had a crush on Dak at one point. He hoped Kendall and Dak wouldn't get side tracked again and get lost. He knew those two tended to get side tracked. He hoped Logan would keep them from wandering.

"What's on you're mind?" James asked as he walked up to him.

"Nothing," Jett said.

"Liar," James said.

"You know how Kendall and Dak are," Jett said, "I am worried about them getting lost Kelly should've gone back with them," he said.

"Kendall knows these trails," James said.

"What if they get talking and walk off a trail?" Jett asked, "I know those two," he said.

"You're right," James said after a moment of thought.

"You weren't supposed to say that," Jett said. That only made him worry more. He didn't want to worry more.

"Well you have a point," James said, "those two can get side tracked and get lost," he said.

"I know that," Jett said, "that's how I met them both," he said.

"Hey, they have Logan with them," James said, "he'll keep Kendall and Dak on track especially since he's in a lot of pain," he said.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head. He wasn't fully convinced. He had known Kendall and Dak for a long time. They were easily distractible. He hope Logan could keep them focused. He knew that better had tired though. He couldn't help but think that they might already be lost. He wasn't looking forward to having to search for them.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting against a tree while Kendall and Dak tried to figure out where they were and how far off from the trail they were. Logan could not believe they had gotten him lost. They were supposed to know this camp and all the trails. Then again they weren't at the camp exactly. They should still know the trails.<p>

"You always do this," Kendall said.

"Me?" Dak asked, "you're the one who claims to know this place like the back of your hand," he said pointing a finger at Kendall.

"Yes, but you were leading us," Kendall said.

"I thought we were on the trail," Dak said, "it seemed right until you pointed things out," he said. Logan sat there watching the two argue over whose fault it was. He was in a lot of pain and did not need this right now.

"Hey," Logan said getting their attention. The two stopped arguing and turned to look at Logan.

"What?" Dak asked.

"I am in a lot of pain here and you're fighting isn't helping me any," Logan said annoyed. Kendall and Dak looked at one another. Dak sighed.

"Ok let's go back the way we came and see if we can find the trail," Dak said.

Kendall walked over to Logan and helped him up. The three started back for the trail. Logan hoped they weren't that far off. They walked in silence for a bit until Dak stopped and looked around. Logan bit his lips knowing Dak probably didn't know where they were. Logan was in pain and walking wasn't helping any.

"Don't tell me we're lost," Kendall said.

"I think we are," Dak said. He looked around

"Great," Logan said. He hopped over to a tree and eased himself onto the ground. He was in pain and it wasn't going away.

"What are we going to do?" Kendall asked Dak. "Logan is having a hard time walking," he said.

"There's a four-wheeler at the camp," Dak said, "if I can find my way back to the trail I can go get it and get you guys back to camp," he said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket. "Take this and I can use it to find you," he said.

"Kay," Kendall said taking it from Dak.

"I'll be as quick as I can," he said.

"Hurry," Kendall said.

"Bring some pain killers with you," Logan said. Dak nodded and took off running in the direction they thought the trail was. Once Dak was gone Kendall sat down next to Logan.

"So, how bad is it?" Kendall asked.

"Bad," Logan said. They sat there in silence. Logan was trying not to think about his ankle and Kendall was thinking of a way to distract Logan.

"So, nice weather we're having huh?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at Kendall like he was crazy.

"We're lost in the woods, I am in pain and you want to talk about the weather?" Logan asked looking at Kendall shocked.

"Yes," Kendall said, "I mean it could be worse," he said.

"Don't say it you'll jinx us," Logan said quickly slapping a hand over Kendall's mouth. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan's hand away from his mouth.

"I won't say it," he said, "so, how are you liking camp," he asked.

"It's not what I expected it to be," Logan said honestly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kendall asked.

"Good," Logan said looking at Kendall smiling.

"So, would you come back next year?" Kendall asked.

"I've only been here a week," Logan said laughing.

"I know," Kendall said, "the first impression is the one that counts the most," he said looking at Logan.

"I know," Logan said looking at Kendall.

Logan noticed how attractive the blonde really was. He loved everything about the blonde. He loved his green eyes, and blonde hair. He loved his thick eye brows. There just wasn't anything Logan didn't love about the blonde. He was perfect in every way possible. Logan wanted to lean in and kiss the blonde. He didn't know how Kendall would react. He didn't want to push him away. Sure he knew he was gay, but that didn't mean he liked Logan. Sure they got along, but what if Kendall only saw him as a friend. What if Kendall didn't think he was attractive or even pretty at all. Logan knew he wasn't the most appealing of people and he did not want to hear it from Kendall. Logan didn't want to over step his bounds either. He was terrified of taking that next step. He was afraid of getting rejected. He was afraid of not having the blonde as his friend at all.

"Quit thinking," Kendall said tapping Logan's forehead.

"Huh?" Logan asked shaking his head. He looked at the blonde one more.

"Quit thinking," Kendall said laughing and shaking his head, "I can practically see the cogs turning in your head," he said.

"Sorry," Logan apologized.

"So what are you thinking about?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said looking away from Kendall. He didn't want to admit he was thinking about kissing the blonde.

"It was something," Kendall said.

"No it wasn't," Logan said, "it wasn't important," he said.

"You're a bad liar," Kendall said.

"It's nothing really," Logan said, "I just- never mind," he said looking away from the blonde blushing. He really didn't want to tell him what he had been thinking.

"No, you can't do that," Kendall said, "you were going to tell me something now tell me," he said.

"It's nothing," Logan said, "just me being me I guess," he said turning to look at the blonde once more. His eyes traveled down to Kendall's lips. He started to wonder what his lips would feel like against his. He wanted to know so bad.

"Come on don't keep me in the dark," Kendall said. They heard a four wheeler heading in their direction.

"That has to be Dak," Logan said. Sure enough Dak came into view. He stopped by them.

"Hey guys," Dak said.

"Well that was quick," Kendall said.

"Not really," Logan said looking at Kendall. They had been sitting for quite some time.

"Faster than I expected him to be," Kendall said as he stood up. He then helped Logan up as well.

"Here," Dak said pulling a bottle of pain killers out of his pocket. He grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to Logan as well.

"Thank you," Logan said. He took two pills and took a drink of the water. Kendall helped Logan onto the four wheeler behind Dak and got on himself.

"Hold on tight," Dak said as he started. Logan held onto Dak and Kendall held onto Logan. They made it back to the camp pretty quick. They managed to get back before the others. Kendall helped Logan over to the campfire circle.

"Hey Logan could you not tell the others we got lost?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of what they expect," he said.

"I figured as much," Logan said, "I mean I think I heard four different stories about you two getting lost last night," he said.

"So can we keep this between us?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah sure," Logan said. Kendall sat down next to Logan and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall were settling into their tent for the night. They had spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing with Dak. The afternoon everyone else arrived back. Kelly and Jett were surprised that the didn't get lost. In the end Kendall and Logan both blew it by laughing. The truth had gotten out.<p>

Logan laid down in his sleeping bag. He wasn't in much pain anymore. He was glad for that. He was also glad Kendall was into sports and knew how to wrap an ankle. He listened as Kendall got comfortable next to him.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed sleepily.

"What were you thinking about earlier when we were waiting for Dak?" Kendall asked softly.

"Are you still on about that?" Logan asked through a yawn.

"Yes, now tell me what you were thinking about," Kendall demanded.

"You want to know what I was thinking about?" Logan asked sitting up and turning to face the blonde.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Kendall said. Logan leaned over Kendall and looked at him.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Logan asked.

"Because I am curious," Kendall said pushing Logan up as he sat up as well.

"Fine," Logan said, "I was wondering what it would be like to do this," he said. He grabbed Kendall by the back of his neck and kissed him. It was brief and still left Logan dazed. Kendall's lips were soft and smooth just like he had thought they would be. He looked at Kendall in the dark of their tent. They sat there for a moment in silence.

"Logan," Kendall said slowly.

"Uh, good night," Logan said laying back down. He didn't know what had come over him. He pulled his sleeping bag up over his head. He listened as Kendall laid down as well. He knew he had probably just pushed the blonde.


	7. Chapter 7: Moving On

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ BeingHannah923, Rhett9, child who is cool, nigel small, IceRush, btrlover21, rawbbles, Xbigtimerusherx, LogansWifeyy, Scarlett, MissRei24, MyLatinoInTheHockeyHelmet, and seddielover1311 _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. If I didn't mention your name it is because you reviewed before I changed the chapter. **

****Ok so I have a friend who is new to writing. ****_GUP21_**** has started a story called _A Friendly Visit_. I like it, but it's a first stroy and I suggest you read it, but it's still freash. IT's not the best but it's pretty good and I suggest you check it out. **Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it will go up probably soon. I just want to warn you. **

**Chapter 7: Moving On**

Kendall was sitting alone by the campfire circle. He had started a small fire. He was sure the sun would be up soon. He couldn't sleep right now. His mind was racing and it wouldn't stop. He was thinking about what Logan had done last night before they went to sleep. He couldn't believe Logan had done that. He had not expected Logan to be so bold like that. He had wanted to do that since he had first laid eyes on the boy. He didn't think Logan had wanted that though. He was sure Logan only thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Kendall had tried to get Logan to see him as more though. He was nothing but nice to Logan, and helped him. He even gave him a nickname. He had put himself out there but Logan didn't seem interested, or he just didn't notice. He wouldn't put it past the brunette to be oblivious. He had tried to show him he was interested, but there was one thing that held him back from making a move on Logan.

"I am so sorry Dust," Kendall said tears in his eyes. Kendall wiped his eyes and looked up at the dark sky. It had been two years and he needed to move on. Maybe Logan was worth it, but he was scared. That would mean he was completely over Dustin though. Dustin had been his first love and it was so unfair that he was gone. Sure Kendall had only been fourteen at the time, but he knew he was in love. He had been so in love and it is what kept him from looking for it again.

Love had a funny way of working though. He didn't go looking for it. He stayed away from it at all costs. He didn't want to forget about Dustin. Eventually love found him in the form of Logan Mitchell. The boy was gorgeous and Kendall definitely wanted him. He was just to scared of what Dustin would think. He was always doing that to himself. He was always holding back because he was scared of what Dustin would say. He knew it was silly, but he didn't want to hurt Dustin. He also knew Dustin wouldn't want him not moving on. It had been two years after all.

"Dust I am sorry, but he's here and these feeling I have for him are strong," Kendall said, "I know you'd want me to move on. I still love you but I think I may love him too," he said. The wind started to pick up as if Dustin was replying to him. It was as if he was giving Kendall the ok to move on. Kendall sat there waiting for the sun to come up. He knew it had to be close to sunrise. He just needed the sun to come up. It would be Sunday and Kelly had activities planned that could take Kendall's mind off of everything. He heard movement from behind him.

"What are you doing up this early?" Dak's voice asked from behind him bringing Kendall out of his thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kendall said without turning to look at Dak.

"I need to use the bathroom," Dak said, "now tell me why you're out here in the dark," he said as he walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him.

"Just thinking," Kendall said.

"How long have you been out here?" Dak asked.

"I dunno, a few hours," Kendall said shrugging.

"Why?" Dak asked.

"Can't sleep," Kendall said simply, "my minds to busy," he said.

"What's on your mind," Dak asked placing a hand on Kendall's arm.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me now? Won't Jett get mad," Kendall asked turning to look at Dak.

"Screw Jett right now," Dak said, "you're my friend and something it bothering you. I don't know why he gets so jealous, he's the only one I love," he said annoyed.

"I know, but I don't want to start another fight between you guys," Kendall said.

"Leave that for me to worry about," Dak said, "we may fight but we love each other and nothing is gonna change that," he said.

"Ok so you want to know why I'm still awake then?" Kendall asked.

"Duh," Dak said.

"Last night before we went to bed Logan kissed me," Kendall said looking down at his hands in the dim moonlight.

"Oh," Dak said.

"I mean it was amazing, but it didn't last long and afterwards he laid down and went to sleep like nothing had happened," Kendall said.

"What?" Dak asked.

"I think he was scared of what I had to say," Kendall said, "anyways I tried to sleep after that but then I couldn't," he said.

"Dustin," Dak said. Kendall nodded his head as fresh tears came to his eyes. "Look Kendall he wouldn't want you wasting you're life alone mourning over him," he said.

"I know that," Kendall said, "but I still miss him so much," he said.

"Kendall you need to move on," Dak said pulling Kendall into a hug. "I am not saying forget Dustin completely but move on and allow yourself to get out there again," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Thanks Dak," Kendall said pulling back from him.

"Don't mention it," Dak said, "now if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom," he said.

"Go," Kendall said laughing. He wiped his eyes as Dak stood up and walked away. Kendall sat there for a moment when he heard a twig snap behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Hey," Kendall said.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Can we talk about it?" Logan asked slowly.

"I wanted to but you just laid down and went to sleep," Kendall said.

"I thought you were mad I didn't know if you liked me or not," Logan said looking into the small dying fire before them.

"I could never hate you," Kendall said, "I kind of like you," he said looking over at Logan.

"I like you too," Logan said, "you've been nothing but nice to me and I think I am kind of falling for you," he admitted.

"That's what I've kind of been trying to get you to do," Kendall admitted.

"I knew there was a reason you were being so nice to me," Logan said turning to Kendall smiling. Kendall laughed and shook his head. "Look I over heard you and Dak and know you miss Dustin I get it, but he wouldn't want you wasting you're time being miserable," Logan said.

"I know, and I think he showed me that by bring us together," Kendall said smiling, "he'll be in my heart but it's time to move on," he said looking at Logan. Logan smiled and leaned in and kissed him. This time Kendall was prepared. He moved his lips with Logan's.

"Don't let Kelly catch you guys or she won't let you share a tent," Dak said as he walked past the two. The two sprang apart blushing.

"She will when we tell her what you and Jett do," Kendall said.

"We're counselors and shut it," Dak said earning a laugh from the two.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were following behind the group. It was almost sunset and they were going stargazing with a few other campers. Kelly, Dak, and Jett were leading the group. Stephanie was back at camp with the kids who wanted to stay behind. Among the group that was going to the field was James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy and Katie. Jo and Heather were tired from the days events.<p>

"Are we going to keep our relationship from the others for now?" Logan asked quietly as he and Kendall walked behind the group.

"We don't have to tell them," Kendall said, "it not their business," he said.

"If they ask we'll tell the truth right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. He reached in between them and grabbed Logan's hand. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled. They walked in silence until they reached the small field where they were going to be star gazing. Everyone set out their blankets and sat down. Kendall and Logan were sitting next to James, Carlos, Dak, Jett, Lucy, and Camille. Logan and Kendall were sharing a blanket. They were sitting side by side. Their knees were touching as they talked to the others.

"This weekend has been great," Kendall said after awhile.

"For you maybe," Logan said, "I was in pain almost all day yesterday," he said.

"That was you're fault for being clumsy," Kendall said bumping his shoulder against Logan's. Logan rolled his eyes and shoved Kendall over. Kendall fell with a yelp earning a laugh from the others. Kendall sat up and glared at Logan.

"Don't call me clumsy," Logan said.

"Logie has a mean side," Kendall said.

"Damn straight," Logan said causing everyone including himself to laugh. Kendall sat back up and they continued talking. Eventually the sun set and the stars were starting to come out. Everyone laid down to look at the sky. Logan quickly started pointing out his favorite constellations. Kendall laughed and looked at everyone. He let Logan talk.

"You know I've never heard of half of these constellations," Kendall admitted.

"I read a lot and I've done this on more than one occasion at home," Logan said blushing slightly. He was glad for the dark so Kendall couldn't see it.

"I think it's cute," Kendall said quietly. "I can tell you're passionate about this," he said. Logan was extremely thankful for the dark. He was sure his face was tomato red.

"Yeah, well like I said I do a lot of reading," Logan said trying to calm himself down. Kendall rolled onto his side and looked at Logan. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled. He leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from the blonde. They both laid back after that. Logan moved so he was next to Kendall as the wind picked up. Logan shivered and Kendall put his arm around Logan. They laid there with Logan pointing out more constellations.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were in their tent. It was almost morning. They would have to pack their things up when the sun came up so they could be ready to leave back to the camp. They would be able to shower again and sleep in beds. Logan was excited about that. Right now they were enjoying what little time they had before they had to get up.<p>

"Kelly is gonna be so mad if she finds out we didn't go to sleep," Kendall said as he pecked Logan on the lips.

"I know," Logan said kissing Kendall again.

"We really should get some sleep," Kendall said as he moved his lips to Logan's neck. Logan let out a small moan.

"I think you're right," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's head and brought his lips to his. They shared small kisses and nips. "We really need to sleep," Logan said.

"I've been saying that," Kendall said in between kisses. They continued to kiss for awhile longer. After awhile the snuggled together in Kendall's sleeping bag. They didn't go to sleep. They heard Kelly waking everyone up and Logan reluctantly moved over to his side of the tent when Kelly came over.

"Boys you up?" she asked.

"Yeah we'll be out soon," Kendall said.

"Hurry up the van will be here to get us soon," Kelly said.

"We know," Kendall said. Kelly walked away and Logan sat up and looked at Kendall smiling. "Let's pack," Kendall said. Logan nodded and they quickly packed their things. They got out of the tent and took it down and joined the others for breakfast. They talked and laughed. Once the van arrived everyone piled their things in and got in. Kendall and Logan sat together in the back. They settled in and talked to the others. Kendall and Logan started to feel tired. Logan leaned against Kendall and let sleep over take him.

Lucy nudge Camille and pointed over her shoulder. Camille looked and saw Logan with his head on Kendall's shoulder and Kendall had his head on top of Logan's.

"They're adorable together," Camille said.

"I know they should just admit they like each other already," Jo said looking back as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ Rhett9, btrlover21, rawbbles, LogansWifeyy, child who is cool, yoursomeday, Xbigtimerusherx, MythoBoy, BeingHannah923, Till. Death. Do .Us .Apart(Sorry about this, but I can't put your name in here otherwise), Hikari no Kasai, InSejna, SDG10, and seddielover1311 _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. If I didn't mention your name it is because you reviewed before I changed the chapter. **

**Ok I also want you all to know that the rating is T at the moment but knowing me it will go up probably soon. I just want to warn you. **

**Chapter 8: Secret**

Logan giggled as he and Kendall rolled around in his bed. They didn't have much room, but they were just goofing off. It had been a month since Logan and Kendall had gotten together. Their friends were still in the dark. It's not that they didn't want to tell them, they just wanted to see how long it would take for their friends to realize they were together.

"We've been together for a month and I think Dak is the only one who knows about us," Logan said as he rolled them over so he was on top of Kendall. "How did you convince him not to tell the others?" he asked.

"Well I told him I'd tell Kelly where his and Jett's secret make out places were," Kendall said as he placed his hands on Logan's hips.

"You are so bad," Logan said laughing. "I just can't believe our friends are so oblivious," he said.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked, "did you just say our friends?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "they're my friends now as well," he said smiling.

"That's the first time you said that," Kendall said, "this camp is growing on you," he said.

"You helped with that," Logan said. Kendall laughed and sat up slightly. He flipped them over so He was on top of Logan. He leaned down and nipped at Logan's lips.

"You're welcome," Kendall said smiling.

"I never said thank you," Logan said as he pulled Kendall down and crashed their lips together. Kendall let his guard down and Logan flipped them over once again.

"What are we doing?" Kendall asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Logan said laughing as he fell down on top of Kendall. The two started laughing for no reason other than to laugh. They calmed down after a bit and Logan looked at his alarm clock. It was almost midnight. "We should go to sleep," Logan said. Kendall looked up at the clock as well.

"I don't want to leave this bed though," Kendall said.

"Then don't," Logan said as he rolled off Kendall and grabbed his blanket from the floor. It had fallen during their little fight. "So are you staying or leaving?" Logan asked.

"Staying," Kendall said. Logan smiled and covered them with his blanket. Logan snuggled into Kendall's side on the small bed and they fell asleep together.

-Just-The-Way-You-Are-

Logan was laughing as he, James, and Carlos were walking down the trail to their cabins together. Kendall had had a different activity than them and was probably already at the cabin. They were gonna go down to the lake for a bit and wanted to see if Kendal wanted to join them.

"So, I told him to stick it," James said.

"Oh my god I remember that," Logan said laughing.

"You were there?" James asked confused.

"James you were in the lunch room," Logan said, "I was sitting a few tables away," he said.

"That's right," Carlos said, "everyone in school had to see that," he said.

"I am surprised he didn't suspend you or something," Logan said as they approached his cabin. Logan walked up the small set of steps and into the cabin. James and Carlos waited outside for him. Kendall was sitting on his own bed reading a Spider-man comic.

"Kendall we're going down to the lake for a bit want to join us?" Logan asked as he grabbed his things.

"Busy," Kendall said.

"Reading a comic book?' Logan asked, "come on we're all going down to the lake," he said.

"This isn't just a comic book," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go have fun," Logan said. He stopped to think for a moment. "Wow I'm starting to sound more like you and you're sounding like me," he said.

"Alright I'll go geeze," Kendall said.

"I knew that's get you to agree," Logan said smugly. The two quickly changed into swim things and walked outside together.

"You ready to go I think the girls are already there," Carlos said.

"Let's go then," Kendall said. The four walked down to the lake together talking and laughing.

"We just can't get caught by Gustavo," James said.

"Well duh," Logan said.

"You are coming along nicely," Kendall said laughing at Logan. Logan smacked him.

"You make me sound like some kind of project," Logan said.

"You are," Kendall said, "you're the take a nerd in and make him normal project," he said. Logan smacked Kendall upside the head.

"You are so mean," Logan said pouting, "I think I am gonna go back to the cabin," he said turning around and heading back to the cabin.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said following after him. James and Carlos laughed at the two.

"We'll meet you down at the lake," James said.

"Fine, I'll get Logan," Kendall said. He ran after Logan. He stopped him. "I was only joking you know that," he said.

"I know," Logan said smiling. "I just wanted to get you alone so I could do this," he said as he pulled Kendall into a kiss. Kendall let out a surprised squeak but melted into the kiss. He still wasn't used to Logan taking charge. Logan pulled back from Kendall smiling. "Come on now," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"If anyone asks you apologized and begged me to come," Logan said.

"Yes master," Kendall said saluting Logan playfully. He ran over to Logan and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "I actually carried you kicking and screaming," Kendall said laughing as Logan struggled lightly.

"Put me down you dork," Logan said hitting Kendall's back playfully.

"No can do," Kendall said, "you are coming down to the lake," he said. Logan struggled and gave up when Kendall wouldn't put him down. Kendall finally put him down at the end of the trail.

"Jerk," Logan huffed.

"Don't make me pick you up again," Kendall teased. Logan laughed and shook his head. They turned down the trail that led to the lake. They reached the lake and saw the others in the water already. Kendall and Logan joined them.

"About time," James said.

"Logan's stubborn," Kendall said.

"You were being mean," Logan said.

"If you're still mad how did he talk you into coming?" Carlos asked.

"He threatened to drag me here kicking and screaming," Logan said, "and knowing Kendall he probably really would do it so I agreed," he said.

"Come on let's swim before we get caught," Lucy said. Logan nodded his head and everyone swam out to deeper water.

"We don't have to worry too much we have two consolers with us and one's a life guard," Camille said.

-Just-The-Way-You-Are-

Logan and Kendall made their way back to their cabin in the dark. They were soaking wet. They had just finished swimming almost getting caught by Gustavo and Kelly.

"That was so close," Logan said laughing as they walked into the cabin.

"I know," Kendall said, "but thank god those kid chose then to come out," he said.

"I know," Logan said laughing again. He was excited. He had never done anything like that before. He had never really broken a rule before. He always followed the rules. They walked over to their dressers and changed with their backs to one another. Logan was still embarrassed to look at Kendall naked. Kendall had no problem with it, but he would respect Logan's wishes.

"Join me again?" Logan asked once he was fully dressed.

"Yeah," Kendall said as he pulled his pajama shirt over his head. Logan climbed into his bed and made room for Kendall. Kendall climbed under the blankets Logan held open for him.

"Do you think the others suspect anything?" Logan asked smiling at Kendall.

"No," Kendall said, "Dak told me they all think we'd be great together if we would only admit our feelings to one another," he said laughing.

"This is great," Logan said, "I've never deceived anyone like this before," he said.

"You are such a daredevil," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Logan said smacking Kendall's chest playfully.

"I think if we want to mess with our friends we need to step it up a notch," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Like more touching," Logan said, "like you could put your hand on my knee at breakfast or your arm around my shoulders," he said.

"I get what you're saying now," Kendall said smiling, "you are so devious," he said.

"I'm only what you made me," Logan said.

"I've created a monster," Kendall said. Logan laughed and yawned. "Let's go to sleep Logie, we can scheme more way to mess with our friends in the morning," he said. Logan nodded his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Logan laughed as he ran down the trail with Kendall chasing him. He had teased the blonde about his eyebrows. Kendall feigned hurt and demanded Logan say he looked sexy. He then changed it to saying his eyebrows were sexy. Kendall finally caught Logan and grabbed him around the waist.<p>

"Say it," Kendall said.

"Never," Logan said.

"Say it," Kendall demanded as he lifted Logan up from the ground. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Never," Logan said stubbornly.

"Say it," Kendall said tightening his hold on Logan.

"No," Logan said laughing as he struggled.

"Say it or no breakfast for you," Kendall threatened.

"You won't get to eat either if you keep me from breakfast," Logan said.

"I'm aware," Kendall said nodding his head, "now say it," he said.

"Fine your eyebrows are sexy," Logan sighed, "now put me down so I can go eat," he said.

"I don't think you mean it," Kendall said.

"That wasn't part of the deal now put me down," Logan said struggling in Kendall's hold. Kendall set Logan down and they started for the mess hall again. They arrived at the mess hall where all their friends were already eating. They joined the others at the table and started eating.

"Late start?" Dak asked looking at the two with a knowing smile.

"Kendall is a hard person to wake up," Logan said, "I almost left him at the cabin," he said.

"Hey it's not my fault," Kendall said, "you're up till all hours of the night reading you're book with the light on," he added.

"If it bothers you, I can use my lamp," Logan said.

"I was kidding it doesn't bother me," Kendall said laughing. Logan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the others at the table. He started a conversation with Lucy and Camille.

"Aw, did I upset little Logie," Kendall asked as he placed his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Nope," Logan said. He continued to talk with Camille and Lucy with Kendall's arm around his shoulder. Kendall touching him in someway had become a normal thing for Logan. He didn't think twice about it. The others at the table seemed to notice something was up. They weren't sure if the two were just getting really close or together.

After breakfast was done Kendall and Logan left to go to their first activity for the day. Logan had noticed everyone staring at him and Kendall. Well, at Kendall's arm more than anything.

"They noticed," Logan said.

"They were too scared to say anything in case they're wrong," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Should we just tell them?" Logan asked as they made their way down to the lake.

"Nah," Kendall said, "I think it's funner this way," he said.

"Funner?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head. They spent the morning together like usual and had fun. Logan still hadn't said it out loud, but he was having fun. That was the one thing Kendall was trying to get him to admit. Logan was being stubborn though.

The afternoon rolled around and Kendall and Logan had free time. They were walking back to their cabin to have a little fun when Jo and Camille ran up to them.

"Kendall, Logan," Camille said.

"Hey Camille," Logan said turning around.

"Hey Jo," Kendall said to the blonde haired girl.

"We're having a get together in mine and Lucy's cabin tonight," Camille said.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be there," Jo said.

"Great count us in," Kendall said, "what time?" he asked.

"After dinner," Jo said.

"Great," Camille said turning around. Her and Jo left. Logan looked at Kendall wondering what he had just agreed to.

"Should I be worried about this?" Logan asked.

"No they do this every once in awhile," Kendall said shrugging. Logan nodded his head and they reached their cabin.

"You don't think they know yet do you?" Logan asked as they walked into their cabin.

"Nope," Kendall said, "like I said Dak says their still clueless," he said. Logan nodded his head and walked over to his bed and sat down. Kendall joined him on his bed.

"If it bothers you that much we can tell them tomorrow," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand in his. Logan looked down at their hands.

"Why not tonight?" Logan asked.

"Because I want to mess with them tonight," Kendall said, "if they don't figure it out tonight we'll tell them tomorrow," he said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

**Ok I want to know how many of you will stop reading if this goes up from T to M. I have plans but if enough people want it to stay T it will. But any smut I have planned for this will be done tastefully. It will be handled lovingly and fit in with what I have. That is my argument, now let's hear waht you have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9: Perfet Fit

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ suppressedanonymous_, (no name),_ sorry for party rocking. XD, nigel small, PerfectMirror14, BeingHannah923, Whiteskin and Darklips, Xbigtimerusherx, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, btrlover21, MythoBoy, Rhett9, LogansWifeyy, Till. Death. Do. Us. Apart, Scarlett, rawbbles, child who is cool, Teagsiebabe85, Houbjee, SDG10, bigtimemoan, Hikari no Kasai, DibsOnKendall, and renee _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. I just want to say wow to the response on the last chapter. It was amazing. I hope you all like this. The rating is upped in this chapter. It's not full smut but we'll get there soon possibly even in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9: Perfect Fit**

Kendall and Logan were walking down the path to Lucy and Camille's cabin with Dak, and Jett behind them. Dak was excited to go. He loved spending time with his friends whenever he could. Jett on the other hand, as much as he loved his friends, was a little hesitant about this.

"If Kelly catches us," Jett began.

"We'll get in trouble big whoop," Kendall said, "you've got to loosen up," he said.

"If Dak and I are caught we could lose our jobs," Jett said, "We are counselors now," he added.

"If you're so worried then leave," Logan said turning to Jett. Jett looked at Logan shocked for a moment before replying.

"Kendall is really rubbing off on you," Jett said.

"Well, we do share a cabin together," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan's shoulder. Logan laughed and pushed the blonde's arm off his shoulders. Kendall only laughed as they approached the girls cabin. They walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Camille called. Kendall opened the door and the others walked in ahead of him. Kendall was the last one in. Things were pushed aside and there was a big space in the center of the floor.

"Why is it that girls get bigger cabins?" Kendall asked looking around the bigger cabin. It was bigger than his and Logan's that was for sure.

"I know right," Dak said looking around the cabin as well.

"Because girls need more room for their things then boys," Camille replied. Everyone sat down in a circle.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"Dunno," Camille said shrugging.

"We're still waiting on James and Carlos," Jo said.

"I think they went to try and swipe food from the kitchen," Kendall said, "with Carlos' mom as the cook they should get some food," he said.

"So what can we do when they get here?" Lucy asked. Everyone stopped talking for a moment to think. No one seemed to come up with anything. There was a knock and the door opened and James and Carlos walked in with food from the kitchen. They had a few bowls and a paper bag with more food and candy in it.

"Sweet," Camille said jumping up and looked at the bowls they had. They had fruit and candy and other little snacks.

"My mom when out and bought these just for us knowing we'd be doing this soon," Carlos said.

"I love your mom," Camille said smiling at Carlos who blushed. She grabbed a bowl and sat down.

"So what are we doing?" James asked as he sat down. Carlos sat down in between James and Camille.

"We have no idea," Kendall said leaning back on an arm as he swiped some candy from the bowl in the center of the room. Everyone just started talking and laughing and just having a good time. Kendall and Logan started talking and laughing with one another and shoving one another. Everyone was looking at them but no one said anything.

"So Logan, are you enjoying camp?" Jo asked. Everyone knew Logan had hated it here on his first day and he didn't want to be here. That had changed recently though. They could all see it in his attitude.

"Yeah," Logan said smiling, "it's a lot different than I thought it would be," he said.

"That and he's got an awesome bunk mate to show him all the cool places," Kendall said throwing an arm around Logan.

"Someone thinks a lot of himself," Logan said pushing Kendall's arm from around him.

"Ok now you're just trying to be hurtful," Kendall said feigning hurt and looking away from Logan. Everyone laughed at that.

"How long have you guys all been going here?" Logan asked looking around at them. He knew they had all been going here for years.

"Well James and I have been going here since we were seven with Kendall," Carlos said.

"That was how we all met," James said nodding his head.

"I've been going here since I was six," Heather said, "so that's like nine years for me," she said quickly doing the math in her head.

"I've been coming here since I was eight," Jo said.

"Seven," Camille said.

"I've been coming here since I was seven and I am the reason Kendall came here," Dak said.

"Really now?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Dak said, "when we were littler we were neighbors and best friends and I talked him into coming with me my second summer here," he said.

"I've been going here since I was eight," Jett said.

"Surprisingly we met two years after that and that was the summer we all carved our initials into Kendall's guitar," Dak said smiling.

"Along with a pact to be friends every summer we came here," Kendall said.

"Wow," Logan said, "you've all been going here for a long time," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "we don't let just anyone in to our group either," he said placing his arm around Logan once more.

"He's right," Camille said, "you just seem to fit in nice with us," she said.

"You kidding he's a perfect fit," Kendall said hugging Logan to him. Logan blushed at that.

"Ok, Kendall, Logan I have to ask," Heather said cutting in, "is there something going on between you guys?" she asked. Everyone looked at the two interestedly waiting for their answer.

"Yeah," Kendall said. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"I'm surprised it took you guys this long to say something," Logan said looking over at Kendall. Kendall was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"How long have you guys been together?" Camille asked.

"Just over a month now," Kendall said. Everyone's jaw dropped except Dak and Jett's. Kendall and Logan laughed at that.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you guys to figure it out," Kendall said, "we were gonna tell you guys tomorrow if you didn't figure it out tonight," he said. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait you guys were messing with us to see if we noticed?" Jo asked.

"It was his idea," Logan said pointing to Kendall.

"So this last month you guys have been messing with us," Camille asked.

"Yep," Kendall said, "we didn't have to tell you. It's none of you're guys' business," he said. Camille grabbed a pillow from her bed and whacked Kendall over the head. Logan laughed but was cut short as he was hit as well.

"Hey now," Logan said glaring playfully at Camille.

"You guys are idiots," Camille said, "I mean we were all sure you liked one another but were too scared to say anything," she said.

"Not all of us," Jett said.

"Dak told you?" Logan asked looking at the older male.

"We don't keep secrets from one another," Jett said looking at Dak.

"He forced me to tell him," Dak said to Kendall.

"What did he threaten no sex?" Kendall asked.

"Not everything is about sex Kendall," Dak said.

"He did," James said. Everyone laughed as Dak turned bright red at that.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were sitting on Logan's bed together. Logan was thinking about what had happened. They had finally told their friends about them and they were all ok with it. Logan was glad for that. This was really shaping up to be a great summer. He still had a month and a half to go before the summer was over. He didn't want it to be over though. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kendall. He then thought what the end of summer would bring. They wouldn't be able to see each other. Kendall was moving and he didn't know where. Logan hoped it wasn't somewhere too far from Sherwood, but knowing his luck it would be. At least with him living in Duluth they could've seen each other on weekends.<p>

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Kendall asked.

"You're moving," Logan said slowly, "what if it's not near Sherwood?" he asked sitting up. He moved away from Kendall.

"We'll make it work," Kendall said sitting up as well. He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and pulled him to him in a hug. "We'll do whatever it takes," he said.

"You mean it?" Logan asked unsure. He wasn't sure if he could do the whole long distance thing.

"Yeah, like I said the other night you are a perfect fit," Kendall said, "not only in our group of friends, but with me," he said as he pressed his lips to Logan's neck. Logan smiled and pulled Kendal away from his neck and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss. They just sat there kissing not doing anything else. That didn't matter though. It was all they wanted at the moment, it was all they needed. Logan pulled back and rested his forehead against Kendall's.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"For what?" Kendall asked confused.

"For everything you did for me," Logan said, "for taking me under your wing, for caring about me, and showing me what it's like to have someone who cares about you," he said.

"I do care about you," Kendall said, "I care a lot actually," he said.

"So do I," Logan said. Kendall grinned and leaned in and sealed their lips together. This kiss was just a bit more needy than their last kiss. Logan pushed Kendall onto his back and straddled his hips. Logan moved his lips down to Kendall's neck and he sucked lightly.

"Logie," Kendall moaned. He threaded his fingers into Logan's hair and moaned as the brunette bit him. Logan shifted his hips and felt Kendall's erection brush against him.

"Someone's excited," Logan said looking down at Kendall. Kendall blushed and moved to hide it. Logan stopped him. "No," Logan said shaking his head. He reached down and palmed the blonde through his jeans. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up. Logan quickly worked Kendall's jeans open and stuck his hand down them and stroked the blonde.

"Logie," Kendall whimpered. Logan pushed Kendall's jeans and underwear down and looked down at Kendall's exposed cock. He licked his lips as he moved down.

"I've never done this before," Logan admitted, "sorry if it sucks," he said as he grabbed Kendall's cock once more.

"Logan you don't-" Kendall started but he cut himself off with a moan as Logan took his cock in his mouth.

Logan sucked at the tip lightly for a moment before started to bob his head slowly. He got half of it in his mouth before he came back up. He relaxed his throat and tried to take more of the blonde. Kendall moaned and threw his head back. Logan continued to bob his head taking more and more of Kendall in his mouth each time.

"Logie," Kendall moaned the placed a hand on the back of Logan's head pulled lightly at his hair. Logan hummed in response. "D-do that again," Kendall stammered out. Logan hummed again and Kendall let out another delicious moan. Logan's jeans were extremely uncomfortable at this point. Logan pulled off the blonde and started to stroke him lazily. "Why'd you stop?" Kendall panted.

"Just a second," Logan said as he got up on his knees and opened his jeans. "After this you've got to help me," he said as he pushed his jeans down and kicked them off.

"Deal, now finish what you started," Kendall demanded.

"Demanding much?" Logan asked.

"Don't start with me now or I won't help you with your problem," Kendall said. Logan grinned leaned down and took Kendall in his mouth once more. Kendall moaned again as Logan bobbed his head up and down quickly trying to push Kendall over the edge. "Logie, I'm close," Kendall warned. Logan hummed again and Kendall lost it completely.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were laughing as they walked into the mess hall the next morning. They joined the others at the table.<p>

"Morning," Kendall said.

"Morning," the others greeted looking at the couple oddly. They could tell something was up. They just weren't sure what it was.

"So you guys ready for the midsummer jam?" Dak asked.

"What's that?" Logan asked confused.

"It's a party Kelly and Gustavo throw about half way through the summer," Kendall said, "the end of Summer Bash is bigger though," he said. Logan nodded his head in understanding.

"It's gonna be fun," James said, "there's dancing and music," he said.

"Well generally with dancing there has to be music otherwise you can't dance," Logan said, "if you did you'd look ridiculous," he added quickly.

"True," James said laughing.

"So when is it?" Kendall asked looking at Dak and Jett.

"This Saturday," Jett said.

"Great," Kendall said, "this is gonna be fun," he said placing an arm around Logan's shoulders.

**Now for a momnet of your time. I was wondering if you have heard of the Rusher Challenge for Twitter: "On March 31st, 2012, all Rushers who have twitter will post a picture of themselves with the words "Thank You BTR" somewhere in the picture. We will then tweet it with the hashtag #ThankYouBTR. This is to show the guys how much we love them. Then, during the KCAs, we will tweet #BTRownsNICK and #BTRswag. Even though they are not performing this year, we still want to show our support." It's not my idea, I'm just helping to spread the cause. If you are planning on doing it, would you please spread the word? We're trying to get as many people as we can.**


	10. Chapter 10: Midsummer Jam

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ btrlover21, SDG10, nigel small, LogansWifeyy,IceRush, BeingHannah923, Xbigtimerusherx, MythoBoy,__ Scarlett, PerfectMirror14, Hikari no Kasai, child who is cool, rawbbles, and renee _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. Reviews are down from last chapter but I still got a lot. **

**Chapter 10: Midsummer Jam**

Kendall had offered to help with the set up for the midsummer jam. He had made Logan tag along as well. They were getting the makeshift dance floor set up with a few of the consolers. Others were getting the stage set up and ready for the DJ who was arriving in a few hours to get set up.

"Tell me again how I got roped into this," Logan said walking over to Kendall who was taking a break and drinking from his water bottle. Logan took the bottle from Kendall and took a drink.

"Because I am an amazing kisser," Kendall said cockily.

"You are, and that's going to get me in trouble," Logan said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said grinning. He grabbed his water bottle from Logan and took another drink. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my god I can't believe you," Dak's voice drifted across the stage.

"Me?" Jett asked. Kendall and Logan turned to see the two were standing across from them on the stage. Dak looked angry and Jett seemed jealous of something.

"Yes you," Dak said, "I can't talk to anyone with out you pawing at me and marking your territory," he said angrily.

"I am not marking my territory," Jett said.

"Yes you are, you do it every time a guy shows the slightest bit of interest in me," Dak said his anger clearly showing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jett said looking away from Dak.

"Bull shit," Dak said, "you know exactly what I am talking about. Every time any guy or girl shows the slightest bit of interest in me you go all green eyes monster and get really possessive and I am sick of it," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jett said shaking his head.

"I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later," Kendall said jumping up onto the stage. Logan was right behind him. "Ok you two calm down," he said running over to them.

"Stay out of this Kendall, this doesn't concern you," Jett said annoyed.

"Jett leave him alone," Dak said.

"Why are you always defending him?" Jett asked.

"He's practically like a brother to me and he's supposed to be your friend," Dak said, "I don't know why you seem to hate him so much," he said glaring at Jett.

"Guys you're making a scene," Kendall said looking around. People were staring at them.

"I am done," Dak said shaking his head. He started to walk away and Jett followed him.

"Dak," Jett said.

"No," Dak said turning around and glaring at Jett. "I am sick of having to reassure you that I love you and only you, you moron," he said.

"Dak," Jett said.

"I don't know why you think I would leave you. We've been together for almost six years now and you still think that I am going to leave you. Well your worse fear has come true," he said turning and walking.

"Dak," Jett said running over to him grabbing his arm and stopped him from leaving. Dak turned around and slapped Jett across the face. Jett let go of Dak and looked at him shocked. They stood there for a moment.

"No, I can't take it anymore," Dak said, "I can't take all the fighting and you being insecure about what we have," he said.

"Fine," Jett said. He turned and stormed off. Dak turned and stormed off in the other direction.

"I'll go talk to Dak you talk to Jett," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and they both ran after the two.

Kendall ran down the trail that led to the lake knowing that was where Dak went when he was upset. Kendall saw Dak sitting on the end of the dock looking out at the lake. Kendall slowly walked up to him.

"I am not going back there," Dak said not looking at Kendall.

"I never said you had to," Kendall said, "what happened?" he asked as he took his shoes and socks off and sat down next to Dak. He let his feet into the water like Dak did.

"We were working on the stage and I was talking with one of the workers and Jett walked up to me and had to placed his arm around my waist and kiss me on the cheek in front of the guy like he was marking his fuckin' territory," Dak said.

"Dak it's just who Jett is," Kendall said, "I think it's because he doesn't want to lose you like he did his mom and he's get scared that you will," he said.

"I know, but it gets annoying," Dak said.

"Have you tried talking to him," Kendall asked.

"Yes, and he says he'll work on it and it works for a few days and then he's right back at it," Dak said shaking his head.

"I think you two need to sit down and really talk things out and maybe you need to really show him there's nothing to be jealous of," Kendall said looking over at Dak.

"I don't know," Dak said, "I mean I think I just dumped him," he said.

"You were angry," Kendall said, "I am sure Jett will understand," he said.

"We fight a lot," Dak said shaking his head. It was true. Dak and Jett fought almost every other day.

"That's what you guys need to talk about. You guys need to sit down and talk and work things out. I know you love him and he loves you. You just got to get over this and apologize to him and really just talk to him," he said.

"It's not as simple as that," Dak said looking over at Kendall.

"Only if you don't want it to be," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Logan ran after Jett. He caught up to him.<p>

"He loves you, you know," Logan said.

"I know," Jett said.

"Why do you get jealous so easily?" Logan asked, "a relationship is all about trust and getting jealous like that shows Dak that you don't trust him," he said.

"I never thought of it like that," Jett said stopping walking and looking at Logan.

"You know Kendall only flirts with Dak to get you riled up, and he hasn't even been doing it much this last month," he said.

"Wait your ok with watching Kendall flirt shamelessly with Dak?" Jett asked.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head. "I know it means nothing and that in the end Kendall will always come back to me. I mean I know we've only been together a month, but I think this relationship just may work," he said.

"Kendall really likes you," Jett said, "I can tell," he added.

"You don't really hate him do you?" Logan asked looking at Jett. Jett sighed and shook his head.

"He's a friend, but I really hates that he flirts with Dak and I know I have nothing to be jealous of. Dak and I have been together since we were fourteen," Jett said shaking his head.

"Wow that's a long time," Logan said.

"Yeah it will be exactly six years next month," Jett said, "I would be," he added as a after thought.

"You have to go apologize and work hard to get over your jealousy," Logan said placing a hand on Jett's shoulder. Jett nodded his head. "Come on let's at least go back to the field to help with set up," Logan said. The two turned and walked back to the field. More people had arrived to help set up. There was a fresh batch of workers setting things up. Logan and Jett got back to work.

They were working on moving some pallets when a few guys walked up to them. One was a tall ginger and the other had bleached blonde hair.

"Need some help?" one of them asked.

"No we got it," Jett said. Logan nodded his head.

"So are you a worker or do you go to camp here?" the ginger asked Jett.

"I'm a counselor," Jett said.

"What about you?" the blonde asked Logan.

"I'm a camper," Logan said.

"He's only sixteen," Jett said, "back off," he added.

"Why is he your boyfriend," the ginger asked.

"No, but he's underage," Jett said looking up at the ginger. "now back off," he said. The two stepped back and walked away.

"Thanks," Logan said looking at Jett as they lifted a pallet. They started walking over to where the dance floor was being set up.

"Friends look out for one another," Jett said.

"We're friends then?" Logan asked as they set the pallet down.

"I guess so," Jett said smiling.

"Hey," a voice behind them said. Logan and Jett turned around and saw two people standing behind them. One was a blonde haired girl and the other was a short sandy haired guy.

"You guys need some help?" the guy asked.

"We actually want to help the pallets look heavy," the girl said.

"I'm Justin," the boy said.

"And I'm Ashley," the girl said smiling.

"That would be great," Jett said.

"Don't mind David and Henry," Ashley said, "they were the two hitting on you, they just don't know how to act like normal people and think with their dicks," she said laughing. Jett laughed as well.

"That's how most guys are," Jett said nodding his head. The four started working together and talking.

* * *

><p>"Come on let's go back to the field and finish with set up," Kendall said to Dak. Dak sighed and nodded his head. They both took their feet out of the water and put their socks and shoes back on. They started back down the trail.<p>

"Thanks Kendall," Dak said.

"Your welcome Dak," Kendall said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Dak asked.

"Sure," Kendall said.

"Could you lay off the flirting," Dak asked.

"Haven't you noticed that I haven't been doing it as much since Logan and I got together," Kendall asked. Dak opened his mouth but shut it quickly. Kendall was right. He hadn't been flirting with him as much since he and Logan got together. "Like I said before sometimes it's funny to get Jett riled up," he said.

"You are sadistic and one day I am not gonna stop him from hurting you," Dak said laughing.

"I know when I'm pushing it," Kendall said.

"Sure you do," Dak said as they approached the field where people were working. They spotted Logan and Jett talking to two people. Dak's jaw dropped as he watched the guy laugh at something Jett said and placed a hand on his arm to steady himself. Kendall saw Logan and the girl standing a little too close for his liking. Kendall was the first to move. He walked over to Logan and placed his arms around his waist. Logan tensed and looked to his side and saw Kendall.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said.

"Jerk you scared me," Logan said sending a glare at Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said grinning.

"Ashley this is Kendall my boyfriend that I was telling you about," Logan said.

"Ah," Ashley said laughing, "It's nice to meet you," she said smiling at Kendall.

"Kendall this is Ashley she was helping Jett and I, while you were off doing god knows what," Logan said.

"I was talking to Dak," Kendall said. He looked over his shoulder to where Dak was standing. He saw he hadn't moved. Jett looked over at Dak and saw the look in his eyes. He walked over to him. He stopped in front of him. Dak looked at Jett not sure what to say.

"Dak," Jett said slowly. Dak then without warning grabbed Jett's face and pulled him into a kiss. Jett gasped shocked and Dak took the opportunity to use his tongue. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"I think we need to talk," Dak said. Jett nodded his head not able to speak. Dak grabbed Jett's hand and pulled him away from everyone. He led him back down to the lake. Neither of them said a word as they walked. Dak led Jett out on to the dock and sat down and took his shoes and socks off again. He stuck his feet in the water. "Sit," he said to Jett. Jett did the same as him and let his feet into the water.

"So," Jett said.

"I get the jealousy thing," Dak said, "when I saw that guy talking to you I got jealous and when he laughed and grabbed your arm my blood started to boil," he admitted.

"You the great Dak Zevon got jealous?" Jett asked.

"Shut up," Dak said, "I am telling I get it how it feels when you get jealous, but I don't get why you get jealous all the time. I mean you are the only one for me. We've been dating since we were fourteen," he said looking at Jett.

"I know, but I just get scared that one day you'll grow bored of me and leave," Jett said looking away from Dak. Dak grabbed Jett and made him look at him.

"I am not your mother," Dak said, "I love you more than anything in this world and nothing is going to keep me from you," he said pulling Jett to him. He softly kissed him on the lips. He tried to convey everything he was feeling into the kiss and make Jett understand that he really loved him. Dak broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Jett's. "I love you so much Jett, but I don't want to keep fighting like we have been though," he said.

"I'll do whatever it takes, but I can't help but get jealous," Jett said, "I'll try my hardest," he said.

"Jett I really want this to be a wake up call because next time I walk away I don't know if I can come back," Dak said.

"I'll make sure you never walk away like that again," Jett said. Dak smiled and placed a hand on Jett's cheek and leaned into the taller male.

"I love you so much Jett Stetson," Dak said.

"And I love you Dak Zevon," Jett said.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were in their cabin getting ready for the Midsummer Jam. They had finished with the set up a few hours ago and decided to head back to their cabin. They had fooled around a bit and then laid down in Logan's bed for a quick nap. Logan loved that Kendall didn't use his own bed anymore. They always just slept or used his bed. It was closer to the door and they didn't mind sharing.<p>

"Ken," Logan said.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked as he buttoned up his red plaid shirt.

"Jett doesn't hate you," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"He even told me he considered me a friend," Logan said calmly. He had thought Jett was a friend, but for Jett to call him a friend that made Logan happy. He liked that he actually had friends now.

"He does?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, he just hates that you flirt with Dak, but I think he's gonna work on his jealousy. I told him how it was like not trusting Dak," Logan said.

"Well I flirt with Dak and you don't seem to mind," Kendall said.

"That's because I trust you," Logan said, "I know you only do it playfully and nothing will come of it," he said.

"You don't mind me flirting with other guys?" Kendall asked confused.

"No," Logan said quickly, "just Dak," he added.

"So if I had flirted with workers," Kendall started.

"I would have kicked your ass," Logan said, "you are mine," he said walking over to the blonde and pulling him into a kiss. Kendall gasped shocked and Logan thrust his tongue forward into the shocked blondes mouth. He mapped out Kendall's mouth and pressed his body against Kendall's. After sufficiently stunning the blonde Logan stepped back to admire his work. Kendall seemed frozen in shock.

"Possessive much," Kendall said after a moment.

"Yep," Logan said, "you are mine and that's all there is too it," he said grinning.

"I think I like this side of you Logie," Kendall said looking at Logan. "It's hot," he said grinning mischievously.

"Come on finish getting ready we have to meet the others at the jam," Logan said shaking his head. He walked over to the mirror in the cabin and grabbed his gel and started to style his hair. He knew Kendall loved it when he spiked his hair up in his signature faux hawk. Kendall finished with his shirt and walked over to Logan. He placed his hands on Logan's hips and looked at his reflection.

"Shall we head out now?" Kendall asked.

"I guess so," Logan said. He wiggled out of Kendall's hold and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the cabin.

"You are going to love this," Kendall said, "there's gonna be food and music and dancing," he said.

"Dancing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said slowly.

"Are we going to dance together," Logan asked looking over at the blonde.

"If you want to," Kendall said blushing slightly.

"I'll think about it," Logan said. They came to the path that led to the field where the Jam was being held and they spotted Camille, Lucy, Jo, and Heather walking down the path from their cabins. They waited for them.

"Hey guys," Camille said smiling at them.

"Hey Camille," Logan said smiling at her. She was the one Logan was closest to next to Kendall. They got along great and Logan was grateful for her.

"So what happened with Dak and Jett earlier?" Lucy asked curiously.

"They got into a big fight and Dak slapped Jett," Kendall said, "they stormed off and me and Logie did damage control," Kendall said.

"Logie and I," Logan corrected Kendall. He was always correcting Kendall's grammar. It was a bad habit of his.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Forget it," Logan said shaking his head.

"Anyways we did some damage control and I think they made up," Kendall said.

"Seemed like it," Logan said.

"Was it Jett's jealousy again?" Heather asked.

"When isn't it?" Jo asked.

"True," Heather said. The six walked down the path to the jam where music was playing and Carlos and James were already there talking to some girls. The six of them walked over to the two and said their hellos. They all somehow managed to get on to the dance floor and were dancing to Call Me Maybe. Carlos was going crazy and just dancing hard and laughing. Everyone was just having a good time when the last two members of the group joined them about halfway through the song. Jett and Dak seemed to have made up. The song ended and they all made their way off the dance floor to the side. They broke off into small groups. Kendall and Logan were alone talking.

"This is fun," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "but this is nothing compared to the End of Summer Bash," Kendall said.

"Gustavo and Kelly put a lot into this camp don't they?" Logan asked looking around.

"Yes," Kendall said. They stood there talking and listening to music when a slow song started and the DJ spoke into the mic.

"Ok folks time to grab your camp sweetheart and share a dance," he said.

Kendall looked over at Logan. Logan smiled and nodded his head. Kendall held his hand out and Logan took it. They walked out onto the dance floor with all the other couples at Camp. There were a lot of them too.

"Have you ever danced with anyone?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan admitted. He blushed and looked away from Kendall. Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and placed them around his neck and placed his hands on Logan's hips. They started to dance together. Logan smiled as they moved easily together. Logan then noticed Jett and Dak a few feet away. They were dancing as well and they seemed happy.

"I hope they worked things out for good this time," Logan said.

"Me too," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement. They watched as Dak's face lit up and he laughed at something Jett was saying.

"You know this is really nice," Logan said looking around at people.

"I know," Kendall said. The song ended and another up tempo dance song started playing. Camille and Lucy joined the two and they danced together and just had a good time.

Awhile later Kendall, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and James were standing together by the snack table. Heather and Jo were dancing with some guys and Dak and Jett were nowhere to be seen.

"So Logan is this fun or what?" Camille asked.

"It's fun," Logan said nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok, so camp is half way done," James said turning to Logan.

"I'm aware," Logan said nodding his head not sure where James was going with this.

"I have a question that I think we all want to know the answer to," James said.

"Shoot," Logan said.

"Would you come back next year?" James asked. Everyone looked at Logan waiting for his answer.

"Yes," Logan said looking over at Kendall who was grinning. "I hate to admit this but I think I love this camp," he said.

"I told you, you would love it," Kendall said laughing. He threw his arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan laughed as well and nudged Kendall playfully.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were hanging on one as they walked back to their cabin. They walked up the steps to their cabin together. Kendall opened the door for Logan and they walked in. Logan turned around and his lips found Kendall's quickly. Kendall walked them over to Logan's bed and pushed Logan down on top of it. Kendall climbed on top of Logan and pressed their lips together again. Logan then flipped them over so he was on top of Kendall and looked down at the blonde.<p>

"What are we doing?" Logan asked.

"Whatever we want to do," Kendall replied as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Logan's neck. Logan moaned lightly. Kendall slowly worked Logan's shirt over his head.

"No I mean what are we doing?" Logan said again.

"Making out," Kendall said against the brunette's neck. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said as he placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled them down to meet his. Logan gasped as he felt Kendall's hard on.

"I don't want sex just yet," Logan said, "I mean we've only known each other for a month and a half," he said. The proceded to fool around and Logan ended up fingering the blonde.

"I never said we had to have sex," Kendall said, "we can just lay here and I'll be happy," he said smiling up at Logan.

"How was that?" Logan asked.

"You are amazing," Kendall said.

"Really?" Logan asked, "I've never done that before," he admitted.

"I couldn't tell," Kendall said.

"I don't know whether to be happy about that or offended," Logan said smiling. Kendall then looked down at the bulge in Logan's jeans.

"Need some help with that?" Kendall asked. Logan looked down and blushed.

"You don't have to," Logan said.

"I want to," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head nonetheless. "You'll have to come up here I am kind of worn out," Kendall said shooting Logan a weary smile. Logan stood up from the bed and shed his jeans and underwear. He climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle the blonde's chest. Kendall grabbed Logan's leaking cock and stroked him. It wasn't long before Logan was warning Kendall that he was close. Kendall leaned up and took Logan's cock in his mouth. Logan moaned and released into Kendall's mouth.

"Fuck, Kendall," Logan moaned as he hips jerked of their own accord as Kendall milked him for all his worth. Once he was done Logan moved off the blonde and laid down next to him.

"How was that?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"Great," Logan said. He got out of the bed and grabbed a pair of underwear for himself and a pair for Kendall. "Here put these on," he said. Kendall nodded and put them on. Logan crawled back into bed and laid down on his back. Kendall rolled over and laid his head on Logan's chest. The two drifted to sleep in one another's arms.

**I am sorry for the wait but I wasn't sure what to do with this next chapter. I then added a little Dak Jett drama and it turned out perfect. I hope you all like it. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Chapter 11: Just the Way You Are

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ child who is cool, LogansWifeyy, Rhett9, Dana8421, Scarlett, BeingHannah923, PerfectMirror14, btrlover21, IceRush, Xbigtimerusherx, lovebird17, SDG10, rawbbles, MythoBoy, __Hikari no Kasai, loganhendersonismine98 and iwishwemake _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 11: Just the Way You Are**

Kendall and Logan were sitting up on the cliff that over looked the camp. It was the weekend and they had nothing to do. Camp was officially two thirds over. Logan was looking over at the camp. He loved the view. It was amazing. Logan loved just coming up here with Kendall. They didn't come up here often, but when they did Logan was always amazed at the view. He could never get over just how beautiful it was. It was just do perfect. He loved it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kendall asked moving closer to Logan.

"This is a nice view of the camp," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "and it's all ours," he added. No one else knew about this place. At least not that they knew of. This was their view and no one was going to bother them.

"We only have one month of Camp left," Logan said looking down at his lap. He couldn't believe that two months had come and gone already. His time with Kendall was just slipping away.

"I told you we would make this work," Kendall said, "I don't plan on not calling you after this," he said.

"I know, but I just hate that I finally meet someone so perfect and we probably won't even be living close together," Logan said shaking his head. It was just his luck to fall for a guy who didn't live anywhere near him.

"We'll make it work," Kendall said.

"I hope so," Logan said, "cause I really like you," he said.

"I really like you too," Kendall said smiling at Logan. Logan felt his heart melt due to that smile. Kendall just did things to him that no one had ever done to him before. Logan scooted closer to Kendall and they leaned against one another just basking in the perfect weather.

"What time is it?" Logan asked, "I forgot my watch at the cabin," he added quickly.

"It's almost eleven," Kendall said looking at his watch.

"We still have an hour before lunch," Logan said smiling.

"Well let's make the most of our alone time," Kendall said grinning. Logan laughed and pulled Kendall into a kiss. Kendall opened his mouth and Logan took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moaned and laid back on the ground pulling Logan with him.

"Ken the ground?" Logan asked sitting up a bit.

"Yep," Kendall said reaching up and pulling Logan back down to him. Logan sighed and gave up. He knew it was useless to argue with Kendall about this. He didn't really mind anyways. As long as he got to kiss those soft beautiful lips he was happy.

Logan started to trail his lips down Kendall's jaw and to his neck. He bit and nipped gently earning him moans from his blonde angel. Logan found a spot he liked and sucked hard making Kendall moan louder.

"Mmm, Logie," Kendall moaned. Logan smirked against Kendall's neck and bit and nipped at his neck. Kendall moaned at that and pulled Logan up and pressed their lips together. Logan climbed into Kendall's lap and their kisses became rougher and sloppier.

After a while the two needed to stop to catch their breath a bit. They were both starting to get a little light headed.

"I have a question," Kendall said as he rested on his back in the dirty. Logan was sitting next to him and looking down at him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to sound like I am pressuring you or anything, but I just want to know," Kendall said.

"Ok what is it?" Logan asked.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" Kendall asked, "I mean I really don't mind at all. I just want to know why you seem so hesitant," he said.

"Well there are two reasons," Logan said honestly.

"Care to share them?" Kendall asked.

"One is I've never had sex, hell before this summer I never really kissed anyone," Logan said blushing.

"I was your first kiss?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I mean back in Sherwood there aren't many gay or bi guys and none of them showed any interest in me and I've known I was gay since I was ten," Logan said.

"Wow, I mean I kind of figured you haven't had sex yet, but never been kissed until I came along. I couldn't tell you were and are a great kisser," Kendall said, "I mean among other things you can do with your tongue," he added. Logan blushed at that.

"Yeah, well like I've told you before I was never friends with anyone before this summer," Logan said.

"Ok so what's your second reason," Kendall asked curiously.

"In all honesty it's gonna make saying good bye at the end of the summer that much harder," Logan said looking across the lake to the camp. Kendall nodded his head.

"We still have a month left together before camp ends," Kendall said sitting up.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan made their way into the mess hall for lunch. Everyone was already there sitting and talking. Kendall and Logan got their food and sat down. Everyone looked at them, but no one spoke. Kendall and Logan knew they were late.<p>

"Nice of you two to join us," Dak said looking at Kendall and Logan.

"It's our free day," Kendall said shrugging. Logan just kept his mouth shut. He didn't want the others to know the extent of what he and Kendall did on their own time.

"What's this?" James asked poking Kendall's neck.

"Look I found it's match," Carlos said poking at Logan's neck. Logan and Kendall both slapped hands over their necks.

"Is that what you guys were doing?" Camille asked, "is that why you were late?" she asked laughing as their faces turned red.

"Oh my god you guys were so making out," Jo said laughing.

"Ok so what if we were," Kendall said, "we're dating it's allowed," he said not moving his hand from his neck. Logan was a deep shade of red. He was looking down at his food.

"That's how you guys spend the weekend?" Lucy asked.

"No," Kendall said, "not usually," he said looking at his friends. He felt a foot on his. He felt pressure and looked down and saw it was Logan's foot. He took it as a sign to stop talking. He stopped talking and started eating.

"Not so fun when it's you now is it," Dak asked laughing at Kendall.

"Hey, I'm not the embarrassed one here," Kendall said looking over at Logan, "but it's none of your guys business what Logie and I do on our own time," he said when he felt pressure on his foot again. Kendall moved his foot and looked over at Logan who was eating his food quietly with his hand still covering the hickey that Kendall had given him. Kendall grinned at that. He loved how shy Logan was around others, yet when they were alone he was an animal. He shook his head and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he and Logan laid in the grass in the main field together. It was an activity and everyone was around them. They were stargazing again.<p>

"This reminds me of the night after we first kissed," Kendall said softly as he looked over at Logan.

"I know I was just thinking about that," Logan said smiling softly. Kendall grinned and snuggled closer to Logan. This moment was perfect.

Suddenly water was dropped on the two. They both sat up sputtered. There was laughter from above and around them. Kendall pushed his hair out of his eyes and saw James and Carlos on the ground laughing their asses off with a two buckets in between them.

"James I'm gonna kill you," Kendall hollered.

"Carlos you're dead," Logan threatened. The two in question jumped up and took off running. Kendall and Logan jumped up as well and took off after them. They made it across the field before Kelly stopped all four of them.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked them, "why are you two all wet?" she asked looking at Kendall and Logan.

"James and Carlos thought it would be funny to dump water on us," Kendall said.

"Dak bet us we couldn't sneak up on you guys and we said you two were in your own little world and that you wouldn't notice us," James said.

"Jett dared us to dump water on you since we were both so sure you wouldn't notice," Carlos said.

"Ok you two are on kitchen duty for the next week," Kelly said to Carlos and James.

"Anything but kitchen duty, my mom will actually make us work," Carlos whined.

"That's the point," Kelly said. She then turned to Kendall and Logan. "You two can go change and come back if you want," she said.

"We'll think about it," Kendall said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him away from Carlos and James. Logan silently followed Kendall. "I can't believe I didn't heat them coming up on us," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well when you're around I tend to forget about the others," Logan admitted as they approached their cabin.

"Really? I'm not the only one?" Kendall asked stopping to look at Logan. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"You have a way of making everything just disappear," Logan said laughing. Kendall grinned and pulled Logan to him in a kiss. "We're almost to the cabin can't you wait?" Logan asked against the blonde's lips.

"I have a hard time just not kissing you all the time," Kendall said as he pulled back. Logan laughed and pushed the blonde away. He grabbed his hand and pulled him down the rest of the path and into their cabin. Once they were inside Kendall was all over Logan again.

"Kendall," Logan said stopping Kendall from kissing him again.

"What now?" Kendall asked.

"I have a question," Logan said suddenly. Kendall stopped what he was doing and took a step back to look Logan in the eyes.

"What's wrong," Kendall asked.

"Why me?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"Why did you choose me?" Logan said, "I'm not pretty or fun like most people here," he said looking down at his hands. He didn't know where all these insecurities were coming from.

"What are you crazy," Kendall asked. He cupped Logan's face in his hands. "You are gorgeous and fun," he said. He pulled Logan's face closer. "Your eyes make stars look dull, your smile lights up the world and I can't help but stare at it. God your laugh is so cute and you are so adorable when you talk about stars and other things you are passionate about," he said.

"You are so full of it," Logan said averting his eyes away from Kendall.

"Take a compliment, you are amazing just the way you are," Kendall said forcefully. He pulled the brunette into a slow kiss. Logan melted into the kiss. Kendall pulled back and rested his forehead on Logan's forehead. "You are so perfect for me and you are a monster in bed," he said Logan laughed at that.

"We haven't slept together yet," Logan said.

"I know that but from what you've done so far tells me that you will be," Kendall said smiling.

"You mean it?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said smiling brightly at Logan.

"No one's ever said any of that to me," Logan said looking away from Kendall.

"That's because they never got the chance to see the real you," Kendall said.

"I know, you've helped me out of my shell so much Kendall," Logan said. He reached up and pulled the blonde into a kiss. This kiss was more needy then the last few had been. Logan started to open Kendall's shirt.

"Logan what are you doing," Kendall asked.

"I want to," Logan said looking up at Kendall, "my first is gonna be you no matter what," he said.

"I thought it was gonna be harder to say good bye and all that," Kendall said.

"It's already gonna be hard," Logan said, "just I want this," he said pulling Kendall to him. He pressed his body against his. Kendall gasped as he felt Logan's hard cock against him.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this," Kendall said as he lifted Logan's shirt and Logan lifted his arms and Kendall pulled his shirt off. Logan pushed Kendall back until he hit his bed. He pushed Kendall down and climbed on top of him. Logan pressed his lips to Kendall's in a heat kiss. He wanted this so bad. He quickly started working on Kendall's jeans and soon they were both down to their underwear.

"Kendall wait," Logan said looking at the blonde and stopping him for a moment.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Who's gonna," Logan started, "who's gonna top?" he asked shyly.

"I thought you should since it's your first time," Kendall said, "I mean I've only really topped but when you were, uh…your fingers were…" he trialed off blushing hard.

"I get it," Logan said smiling at the blonde. He pressed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet loving kiss.

Logan moved his lips from Kendall's to his neck. He sucked and nipped. He made sure to leave another mark on Kendall's neck. He wanted the world to know that Kendall was his. Logan then moved to Kendall's collarbone and bit down. Kendall gasped and Logan sucked hard creating not just a hickey but a love bite.

"Logie," Kendall moaned. "Logie I want more," Kendall groaned out.

"Are you sure about this?" Logan asked unsure.

"Just do it," Kendall said.

After they both reached their high he the collapsed on top of the blonde. They both laid there trying to catch their breath. They were both in pure ecstasy. Logan used what little strength he had and pulled out of Kendall and fell onto the bed next to him. Kendall rolled onto his side to look at Logan.

"That was amazing," Kendall said, "you were amazing," he added smiling.

"So were you," Logan said. He pulled the blanket out from under them and covered them both up. Logan closed his eyes and Kendall place his head on Logan's chest.

"Logan," Kendall said. Logan hummed softly to signal he was listening to Kendall. "I love you Logie," Kendall said.

"I-I," Logan paused. He opened his eyes and looked at Kendall. He knew Kendall wasn't expecting him to say it back, but is that what he felt for the blonde. Is that what all these new feelings were? "I love you too Ken," Logan said smiling.

"You don't have to say it just because I did," Kendall said.

"I know I meant it," Logan said smiling down at the blonde. Kendall smiled and pressed his face to Logan's chest.

**Ok I am so sorry for the long wait but I wasn't sure if I wanted to have them have sex yet, but I did. I don't know how I feel about this. Anywasy I just wanted to let you all know that this is coming to an end, but if you are interested I have an idea for a sequel to this. I hope you all like it. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Chapter 12: Storms

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ CaitiePaigee, btrlover21, LogansWifeyy, Rusher7, BeingHannah923, Scarlett, MythoBoy, GUP21, IceRush, Xbigtimerusherx, child who is cool, anon, _Hikari no Kasai, rawbbles, josephcruz14_, SDG10, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Rhett9, PerfectMirror14, __and anon _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Ok so I just want to let you know I originally intended this to be a dom Logan story but awhile back i decided not to make it that, but while I was writing the last chapter I was also writing one of my Kinky Kogan fics and I got in the dom Logan mentality. By the time i realized my mistake most of you had reviewed already. I am sorry that that seemed out of place, but what's done is done. **

**Chapter 12: Storm**

Dak and Jett walked into the mess hall together. Jett was holding Dak's hand as they walked over to get their food. Everyone at camp knew they were together and not many people had a problem with it. They didn't show it in front of the younger campers, but no one really gave them trouble. Ever since the midsummer jam they had been doing great. This still had little fights, but they were good. Jett was really working on his jealousy. Jett let go of Dak's hand after they got in line together. They saw James and Carlos in the kitchen serving people.

"Kitchen duty?" Jett asked with a laugh. Dak was grinning as well. They both knew just why the two were on kitchen duty.

"It's your fault," James said glaring at Jett.

"We didn't force you two to do anything," Dak said laughing.

"You know we never turn down a dare," James said glaring at Dak. Dak and Jett only laughed at that.

"Mi hijo, you and James can go eat with your friends if you want," Sylvia Garcia said to her son and James.

"Thanks mom," Carlos said. He and James made their plates and dashed from the kitchen and to the table ahead of Dak and Jett. Dak and Jett shook their heads and made their way over to the table. Dak saw everyone sitting down already, there was only two people missing; Kendall and Logan.

"No Kendall and Logan yet?" Dak asked looking at his watch.

"No they're probably still mad at James and Carlos," Camille said looking over at the two in question.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Lucy said nodding her head.

"It was funny though,' James said grinning.

"You two are so immature," Jo said laughing.

"Your laughing at us does nothing to discourage us," Carlos pointed out. Jo shook her head and everyone else at the table laughed at that.

"Dak," Kelly said as she walked over to the table.

"Kelly," Dak said turning to face her. She seemed to be worried about something. Dak wasn't sure what was bothering her.

"Have you seen Kendall and Logan?" Kelly asked looking at the table for the two.

"Not since last night," Dak said, "last I saw they were chasing James and Carlos," he said looking over at the two.

"Which reminds me," Kelly said, "you know better then to egg them on you're a counselor now," she said looking down at Dak.

"I didn't tell them to go get water," Dak said pointing at Jett. Jett looked at Dak shocked.

"Are we ten?" Jett asked laughing at Dak.

"Sometimes I think you're a ten year old," Dak countered.

"Ok that hurt," Jett said feigning hurt. Dak laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jett. "besides if I were ten we wouldn't be able to do the things we do," he added causing Dak to choke on his orange juice.

"Anyways," Kelly said cutting into the conversation. "you two are on cleaning duty for the next week," she said.

"That is so unfair," Dak said, "it's not like we forced them to do it," he added looking over at James and Carlos who were suppressing their laughter.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head in agreement.

"No, but you egged them on," Kelly said putting her hands on her hips. She gave them a stern look that said she wasn't joking either.

"We're not campers anymore Kelly, you can't treat us like that," Jett said looking up at Kelly.

"No you just work for me now," Kelly said. Jett and Dak both looked at her shocked. That was the first time she had played that card. She had never quite treated them like counselors until now. "Now do as I say," she said.

"Fine," Dak said defeated.

"Now I am gonna go check on Kendall and Logan," Kelly said.

"They're probably still sleeping," Dak said shaking his head.

"I know, but I sent them back to their cabin alone last night, what if something happened to them," Kelly said.

"I am sure their fine, but go check on them if you want," Dak said.

"If I don't go check, knowing my luck something did happen," Kelly said and she left the mess hall. Dak sat there for a moment before his eyes widened. "Shit, Kelly," he jumped up and ran from the mess hall leaving his friends confused. Dak ran out of the mess hall after Kelly. He caught her as she started down the trail that led to Kendall and Logan's cabin.

"Kelly wait," Dak called out. Kelly stopped walking and turned to look at Dak.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked slowly.

"Why don't I go check on Kendall and Logan," Dak asked.

"What?" Kelly asked looked at Dak confused.

"You know you're in charge and need to stay in the mess hall in case they need you," Dak said, "like you said I work for you now so I should go check on them and make sure their ok," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked, "didn't you just insist they would be fine?" she asked confused.

"What do I know, maybe something happened," Dak said, "I'm just a nineteen year old. So why don't you just go back to the mess hall and I'll go check on them," he said.

"Ok then," Kelly said slowly. She turned and walked back to the mess hall. Dak shook his head and made his way down the pathway that led to Kendall and Logan's cabin. He wasn't sure what to expect when he saw them.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he woke up. He felt Logan's move beneath him. He looked up and smiled. He nudged Logan lightly. Logan grunted and pushed Kendall's hand away from him.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said quietly.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "Logan's not here," he said. Kendall laughed at that and poked Logan's side. Logan cracked a smile and squirmed away from Kendall's touch.

"Is Logie ticklish?" Kendall asked as he moved his finger up and down Logan's side. Logan bit his lip as he squirmed. Kendall laughed and started to tickle Logan's side. Logan finally opened his eyes and grabbed the blonde's hands.

"Ok, ok I'm up," Logan said, "now stop," he said stopping the blonde from tickling him.

"Come on it's time to get up," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan looked over at the alarm clock it saw it was almost time for breakfast to be over.

"We over slept," Logan said. There was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," Kendall hollered as he jumped out of bed he grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on while throwing Logan a pair of his underwear.

"What are you two doing in there?" Dak asked.

"Getting dressed," Kendall hollered back. He quickly dressed and walked out of the cabin to see Dak leaning against the railing. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Breakfast is almost over and Kelly was getting worried about you," Dak said, "I talked her out of coming up here in fear that you two actually did something last night," he said.

"Well you're not wrong there," Kendall said grinning.

"So I was right then," Dak said shaking his head laughing.

"Kendall really?" Logan hollered from within the cabin, "do you have to tell him everything we do?" Logan asked. He emerged from the cabin seconds later fully dressed.

"I didn't say what we did," Kendall said smiling innocently at Logan who only rolled his eyes.

"You two had sex it's written all over your faces," Dak said laughing at the two.

"So what if we did," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go before breakfast is over and you don't get to eat," Dak said as he pushed himself away from the railing. He started down the path with Logan and Kendall trailing behind him.

"Last night was great," Logan said, "next time we should try it the other way," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, "I mean I like it the way it was," he said.

"I know but it's only fair to try it the other way," Logan said smiling.

"Ok then next time we'll try it the other way," Kendall said grinning like an idiot.

"Come on girls quit talking and let's get a move on," Dak said.

"Yes master," Kendall and Logan said at the same time. They both looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Kendall's really rubbing off on you Logan," Dak said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Logan asked.

"The world does not need another Kendall," Dak said.

"I guess," Logan said.

"Hey now," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan and Dak both laughed. The three made their way to the mess hall. Dak walked over to the table and sat down next to Jett. Logan and Kendall got their food and joined the others.

"Morning guys," Camille said.

"Morning Camille," Logan said smiling at her.

"Oh my god you two had sex," she said looking at them.

"Louder why don't you I don't think Kelly heard you," Kendall said looking over at Kelly who was talking to Gustavo.

"Sorry," Camille said, "so did you?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Jo asked.

"Guys leave them alone," Heather said, "it's none of our business," she said.

"Oh shut up you want to know too," Camille said.

"So," Jo said looking at the two.

"That is none of your business," Logan said blushing.

"What we do is between us," Kendall said nodding his head.

"They did," Lucy said. Logan and Kendall both kept their mouths shut as they started eating. The others continued to talk around them. Logan ignored them for the moment. All that mattered was Kendall. He knew what had happened last night was great and not just sex. He knew Kendall cared about him and he cared about Kendall. They didn't just have sex last night, they made love. That's how Logan felt about it.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan looked at the sky as they walked back to their cabin. It was getting dark and dark storm clouds were rolling in.<p>

"I think it's gonna storm," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking up at the sky. They made it to their cabin and got ready for bed. They both climbed into bed.

"I hate storms," Logan said as he molded to Kendall's side.

"I'll protect you," Kendall said.

"I know you will, but I'm kind of scared of storms," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"Why?" Kendall asked curiously.

"When I was little my dad had to go out of town for business and when his plane landed when he got back it was storming. He got stuck at the airport and me and my mom didn't know what had happened to him," Logan said.

"Were you worried?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said looking up at the blonde. "My mom was listening the news on her old radio after the power went out and there were several crashes due to the heavy rain and my dad never called since the power was out," he said.

"So because of that you're scared of thunder?" Kendall asked.

"No, my mom left to go find my dad," Logan said.

"She left you home alone?" Kendall asked.

"No I was five, she had the neighbors come over to watch me," Logan said, "but after awhile I ran outside looking for them myself and I got stuck in the rain and I was so scared," he said shaking his head.

"Oh," Kendall said looking down at the brunette.

"I know it's irrational and all that, but I've just been scared of thunder since then," Logan said shaking his head.

"It's ok we all have fears," Kendall said pulling Logan to him. Logan took a few calming breaths before he looked up at the blonde. "Just relax and let's go to sleep," Kendall said smiling sweetly.

"Ok," Logan said. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kendall's chest. He slowly let sleep over take him.

* * *

><p>CRASH.<p>

Logan sat bolt upright as he heard the crash. He looked around and saw rain pouring outside the window in the early morning light. He looked at Kendall who was still sleeping. Logan laid back down and a tried not to think about the storm. Logan tired to relax but the thunder sounded again. Logan whimpered and pressed himself into Kendall. Kendall jolted awake at the movement.

"Logie?" Kendall asked groggily.

"Did I wake you?" Logan asked looking at Kendall his eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he saw the look in Logan's eyes.

"It's storming," Logan said his voice small. He was still embarrassed about his fear. He knew it was kind of childish.

"Oh," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan. He pulled the brunette closer to him. "Relax nothing bad is going to happen," he said. Another thunder crash sounded and Logan whimpered and pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall sat up and pulled Logan with him and pulled the brunette into his lap. He started to run his fingers through Logan's hair in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered to Kendall.

"Don't be," Kendall said, "you have a fear it makes you human," he said.

"Sing to me," Logan said.

"Ok what song?" Kendall asked.

"The one you wrote and sang to me a few weeks ago," Logan said, "I think it was called Stuck," he said.

"Sure Logie," Kendall said. He started to sing to the brunette while he continued to run his hand through Logan's hair. He could feel Logan relaxing against him. He knew that was a good sign. Logan still jumped and whimpered at the thunder claps, but soon he stopped reacting to them. Kendall looked at Logan and saw he was sleeping. Kendall stopped singing and relaxed against the wall.

He slowly started to drift to sleep until the cabin door opened and two people stepped inside. He opened his eyes and saw James and Carlos. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed to Logan.

"We were just coming to see what you guys were up to," James said quietly, "we were at breakfast when the rain started," he said walking over to Kendall. He was holding a plastic bag with him.

"Yeah we packed up some food for you guys and brought it here when Kelly announced people were to stay in their cabins today," Carlos said.

"The days been cancelled," Kendall asked. James nodded his head. Kendall carefully maneuvered Logan so he was laying on the bed and stood up. "Logan's got a fear of thunder storms so I got him to sleep," he said.

"Really?" James asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah, a bad childhood experience," Kendall said.

"How bad?" Carlos asked.

"Really bad," Kendall said.

"Well we wanted to make sure you guys got some food," James said.

"Stay," Kendall said, "the rain is really coming down and I don't want you guys getting hurt while trying to make it to your cabin," he said.

"Kendall we're big boys we can handle ourselves," Carlos said.

"Please don't argue the rain is really coming down," Kendall said looking at his friends.

"Fine we'll stay," James said looking over at Carlos who nodded his head. James and Carlos walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down. Kendall took the bag of food away from James and pulled the bowls out. He looked over at Logan. He didn't want to wake him up but he needed to eat. He sighed and shook Logan gently. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall.

"James and Carlos brought us some food," Kendall said. Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up as a thunderclap sounded. He jumped and whimpered. Kendall moved over to Logan and pulled him to him in a hug. "It's ok we're fine as long as we're inside," he said.

"I know, I can't help it," Logan said looking down at the floor.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Logan," Carlos said, "I'm still afraid the dark," he admitted. Logan looked up at Carlos.

"He is he's got a night light in our cabin," James said nodding his head.

"It's a lamp," Carlos said.

"You leave it on all night, so it's a night light," James said. Logan smiled at the two.

"My point it everyone has fears so there's nothing to be ashamed of," Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos," Logan said smiling at the Latino. Carlos nodded his head.

"Come on let's eat," Kendall said to Logan. Logan nodded and they started eating. Logan continued to jump and whimper at the thunder claps every now and then, but he was more relaxed about it. Kendall knew this fear of his wasn't going to go away so he would have to deal with it and help him get through it.

The rest of the morning the four spent laughing and joking around. Logan was more at ease that he was before. He was glad Kendall, James, and Carlos were understanding of his fear.

Soon the afternoon had come and the storm wasn't letting up at all. The four had no idea how long it was going to last. They hoped it wouldn't be much longer. They didn't like being trapped in the cabin.

"So, how much longer do you think this will last?" Carlos asked finally.

"Could still be hours," James said. Logan pressed himself into Kendall's side.

"It should be ending soon," Kendall said looking over at Logan. "It's can't last much longer can it," he said. Logan simply shrugged. The thunder clapped really loud and Logan all but jumped into Kendall's lap. He hid his face in Kendall's shoulder. James and Carlos started talking to one another to let Kendall and Logan have a moment.

"I don't know what to say Logie," Kendall whispered in his ear.

"Don't say anything just hold me," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. He scooted back on the bed and pulled Logan into his lap. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and let him hold him. Kendall started to talk to James and Carlos. Neither seemed bothered by Kendall and Logan's sitting arrangement. Logan tried to listen to the conversation the guys were having, but he was slowly slipping to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Logie," Kendall said. Logan slowly opened his eyes and saw Kendall above him looking down at him. Logan rubbed his eyes and wondered when he was moved to laying down. "You awake?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Yeah," Logan said sitting up. He looked around the cabin. James and Carlos were sitting on the other bed.

"The storm stopped and we want to go see if we can find food in the kitchen," James said.

"Want to come along?" Carlos asked.

"Sure," Logan said, "just give me a minute to change?" he asked looking at the pajamas he was still wearing. James and Carlos nodded and left the cabin to stand on the porch. Logan looked at Kendall who was sitting on the bed. "I said give me a minute," he said.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Kendall said smiling. Logan rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He started to change. He saw Kendall staring at him.

"No," Logan said, "James and Carlos are right outside the door," he said grabbing a pair of jeans.

"You are so sexy," Kendall said.

"Go stand outside," Logan said pointing to the door. Kendall sighed but did as he was told. Logan finished getting dressed and made his way outside. The other three were ready to go. The three started down the path to the mess hall.

"So, what time is it?" Logan asked.

"It's almost seven," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He had slept for the rest of the storm.

"You were out," James said.

"I really don't like storms and I have a valid reason not to," Logan said looking at the ground.

"I did not mean that the way it sounded dude, I am sorry," James said.

"It's ok James I know you didn't mean it that way," Logan said.

"So, what happened then?" Carlos asked.

"When I was five I got stuck outside in a bad storm," Logan said, "I don't ever remember being so scared," he said.

"Five?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "ever since then I've been terrified of storms. It just makes me remember being so scared that night," he said. Kendall fell into step beside Logan and placed his arm around him as they approached the mess hall. They saw lights on and Carlos walked in. They saw Kelly, Dak, Jett, Gustavo and Sylvia all talking in one corner and a bunch of campers sitting at tables. The four walked over to the five adults.

"Mijo," Sylvia said once she saw Carlos. She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom," Carlos said blushing as he gave her an awkward hug back. He had no idea what had brought this one.

"Why did I know you four would be together?" Dak asked looking at the four boys before him.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused.

"Where have you two been we went to check on you and you weren't in your cabin," Jett said looking at James and Carlos.

"We came to get food for Kendall and Logan since they missed breakfast and the announcement that the days activities were cancelled and the rain really started pouring so we got stuck in their cabin," Carlos said.

"You never came to our cabin," Kendall said.

"We did but you two were sleeping," Dak said. Kendall nodded his head.

"When Kelly told me you two were unaccounted for I was so worried," Sylvia said.

"So you've been with them all day then?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head.

"So what's going on here then?" James asked looking around.

"We're working on getting some food ready," Gustavo said, "we weren't expecting the storm to let up but since it has some campers are hungry and counselors are going to get other kids that want food as well," he said.

"Need any help?" Carlos asked looking at his mother.

"I'll take what I can get," Sylvia said.

"Count us in," Logan said, "we'll help in anyway we can," he said. Kendall and James nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright you four come on," Sylvia said.

"Dak Jett you guys too," Kelly said.

"Sure thing Kel," Dak said. The six followed Sylvia into the kitchen.

**Ok I am so sorry for the long wait. I suck at updating somethimes. I hope you all like this. I have a few more things I have yet to do before I wrap this up. I want you all to know that I have already started the sequel. I will post it once this is done. I hope you all enjoy this though. Also I have a new poll on my profile so go check it out please and vote. Review, the more I get the faster I feel the ned to update. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Chapter 13: Pranks

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ btrlover21, rawbbles, KEALY KAMES, Rhett9, nigelbtrlover24, SDG10, IceRush, Xbigtimerusherx, LogansWifeyy, MythoBoy, Scarlett, Dana2184, PerfectMirror14, child who is cool, _Hikari no Kasai, _CaitiePaigee, anon, and loganhendersonismine98_** for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 13: Pranks**

Logan sighed as he sat down on his bed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was glad Kendall was out with James and Carlos doing god knows what. It gave Logan time to just relax and maybe get some sleep before dinner. He had been up early since Kendall was up at the crack of dawn. Logan was just about to fall into a peaceful slumber when he heard the cabin door opened followed by laughter. Logan rolled over ad glared at the three intruding people.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"We were here all afternoon," James said pointing a finger at Logan. Logan just groaned and rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. Logan felt the bed sink behind him. He knew it was Kendall.

"What's the matter?" Kendall asked placing a hand on Logan's back.

"I'm tired," Logan said.

"Were you going to sleep?" Kendall asked moving to hover of Logan. Logan nodded his head. "Well don't we need someone to vouch for us that we were here ever since we got off for out free time," he said.

"Get someone else," Logan said into the sheets. He placed his hands on the pillow over his head and pressed it to his head. Kendall grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said as he leaned in closer to Logan again.

"No," Logan said pulling his blanket over his head. Logan knew all Kendall had to do was place a few good kisses on him and he would give in.

"Please Logan," Carlos said. Logan then remembered the other two were there. He felt Kendall's hand on his hip squeezing it lightly.

"Come on Logie I'll make it up to you later," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Logan shivered and sighed. He knew if he didn't just give in Kendall would pout and Logan was a sucker for the blonde's pout and hated it when he used it to get his way with thing.

"Fine," Logan said, "but you have to tell me what you did," he said sitting up.

"Can't tell you," James said, "if you don't know then you can really say you have no idea and that we were here all afternoon," he said.

"Fine," Logan said as he scooted back to sit against the wall. Kendall moved to sit next to him.

"Thanks Logie," Kendall said kissing him on the cheek. Logan laughed and shook his head. The four settled into to talk. Several minutes later the cabin door opened.

"You guys are in so much trouble," Dak said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"Don't act all dumb with me you guys know what you did," Dak said angrily, "Now go fix it before Jett finds out," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"Fine it was you three then," Dak said rounding on the other three in the cabin who had remained silent this whole time.

"Dak they've been here for awhile now," Logan said, "what is it they did?" he asked.

"Ask them," Dak said.

"Guys," Logan said looking at them.

"We've been here with you how could we have done anything," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"See they don't know why you're mad either," Logan said.

"I am serious you guys have to go put everything back before Jett see it," Dak said, "because I won't stop him when he wants to murder you guys," he said. Logan looked over at James and Carlos who were trying not to laugh. Logan looked at Kendall and saw his face was still neutral.

"Ok what did you guys do?" Logan asked curious as to what they had done.

"You have to see it," Carlos said as he burst out laughing with James.

"Should I be worried?" Logan asked looking at Kendall. Kendall laughed and shook his head. He stood up and pulled Logan with him.

"You guys better hope Jett hasn't seen it," Dak said.

"Oh Dak, lighten up," James said standing up.

"It's not like we broke anything," Carlos said laughing as they walked out of the cabin. Dak followed them and Kendall and Logan took up the rear. They all walked down the path. James and Carlos were laughing and Dak was glaring at them.

"Are you gonna tell me what you did?" Logan asked Kendall quietly.

"No, you really gotta just see it," Kendall said. Logan just rolled his eyes and grabbed Kendall's hand as they walked together. Kendall smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. "Sorry for not letting you sleep," he said.

"It's ok," Logan said, "I probably would've slept through dinner if you had let me," he said smiling.

"Now we wouldn't want that that," Kendall teased. Logan laughed and nudged Kendall playfully. They followed the guys to Dak's cabin. Once the Cabin came into view Logan's jaw dropped before he started laughing. Everything that had been inside Dak and Jett's cabin was on the roof.

"How the hell did you manage that," Logan asked.

"Anything is possible with glue and duct tape," James said laughing.

"Get everything down now," Dak said.

"What the hell?"

The group turned around to see Jett standing a few feet away. He was staring at the cabin shocked.

"Jett," Dak said shocked. Jett started laughing. Everyone looked at him confused.

"This justifies what I did then," Jett said walking over to Dak.

"What did you do?" Dak asked.

"That's for the guys to find out," Jett said looking at the three.

"Wait I had nothing to do with this," Logan said pointing to the roof of the cabin.

"I know," Jett said, "you're too much of a goody-goody," he said.

"Never have I been so glad to be called a goody-goody," Logan said.

"Guys get it all down and back into the cabin," Dak said.

"What did you do?" James asked Jett scared.

"You'll see," Jett said, "now take it all down," he said.

"Not until you tell us what you did," James said.

"Take it down or I'll get Kelly involved," Jett threatened. James and Carlos grumbled as they got the ladder they had hidden. Kendall joined them at the bottom of the cabin catching the things they tossed down. Logan helped as well. Dak and Jett brought things into their cabin and put them in place.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall, James, and Carlos were all sitting together in the mess hall for dinner. Logan was sitting next to Kendall laughing as the three looked around. They had no idea what Jett had done and they were scared.

"Will you three relax," Logan asked.

"Hey guys," Heather said as she and Jo walked over to the table.

"Hey," Logan said. The two sat down and looked at the other three confused.

"What's with them?" Jo asked.

"Did you guys really move everything in their cabin to the roof?" Camille asked as she walked over to the table with Lucy.

"Yeah," James said smiling.

"Anything's possible with duct tape and glue," Carlos said.

"It was hilarious." James said.

"Until Jett showed up," Logan said. The other three looked at him.

"Yeah, he said he did something and we have no idea what he did," James said.

"Wow, when Jett gets even he gets even," Camille said, "remember last year when those guys put a snake in his cabin?" she asked.

"Yeah he managed to get a tick nest into their cabin," Kendall said.

"Or that time you guys moved his air mattress out onto the lake?" Jo asked.

"Itching powder," James said.

"Wow I wonder what he did now," Logan said. The other three gulped. Jett was an evil mastermind when it came to pranks.

-Just the Way You Are-

Logan laughed as he watched Kendall look around for anything missing in heir cabin. It had been a few days since the prank they had pulled on Jett and Dak. Kendall, James, and Carlos had not found out what Jett had down yet and it was driving them nuts.

"Kendall nothing was missing this morning and nothing is missing now," Logan said, "now get your swim suit on and let's go down to the lake," he said.

"Fine," Kendall said. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his swim shorts. He changed and Logan grabbed their towels and they left the cabin. They made their way down to the lake where Camille, Lucy, Heather, Jo, James, and Carlos were already swimming. Logan and Kendall waded into the water and joined them.

"About time," Jo said.

"I thought you two weren't going to come," Heather said.

"Kendall's still paranoid," Logan said.

"Jett said he did something," Kendall said.

"We haven't figured it out yet either," James said. Logan shook his head laughing. The girls joined him.

"You three are ridiculous," Camille said.

"If Jett said he did something to you would you be worried?" Carlos asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess, but it's been like three days," Lucy said.

"How did you guys manage to do that without getting caught though," Camille asked.

"We have no idea," James said, "we honestly expected to get caught in the middle of things," he said.

"Hey where are Dak and Jett?" Kendall asked looking around for the two. Everyone looked around.

"Oh god they're probably off doing it," James said.

"Probably," Kendall said.

"So, are we going to sit here talking about Dak and Jett or are we going to actually swim," Logan asked.

"Let's swim," Kendall said going under the water and swimming away. The others joined him and they swam out to deeper water and started splashing one another and playing games.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak walked over to his dresser and grabbed his swim shorts. He and Jett were getting ready to meet the others down at the lake.

"Jett," Dak said as he took his shirt off. He turned to look at Jett who was already changed and looking at him.

"Yes Dak," Jett said.

"What did you do to the guys?" Dak asked. He had been wondering over the last few days just what Jett had done to the guys. He hadn't been able to figure it out and Jett wasn't telling him.

"The truth?" Jett asked.

"That would be nice?" Dak said as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off with his underwear. He then slid his trunks on not missing Jett staring at him.

"Nothing," Jett said licking his lips. He walked over to Dak. "I caught them while they were moving things and I decided to mess with their heads. I walked away and they didn't know I knew, so I waited and it was pure dumb luck that you were there making them take it down," he said as he stopped in front of Dak.

"So you've had them paranoid for no reason?" Dak asked.

"Yep," Jett said. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"You are truly an evil genius," Dak said, "that is why those guys should never mess with you," he said.

"I know and as campers they should know better then to mess with a counselor," Jett said placing his hands on Dak's hips and pulling him closer.

"Jett we should get going," Dak said looking at Jett. He saw the lust in Jett's eyes. He knew what Jett wanted. Jett wanted sex and Dak just wanted to go swimming.

"It's only swimming," Jett said.

"Jett," Dak said trying to be stern with his boyfriend.

"Come on Daky," Jett purred.

"As much as I'd love to, our friends are waiting for us," Dak said.

"They can wait. It's not like they need us there," Jett said as he leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips. He started to trail kisses down Dak's neck.

"Jett," Dak gasped.

"It's not like we haven't blown them off before," he said. He placed a kiss to the place below Dak's ear. A small moan escaped Dak's lips. Jett's hands traveled up Dak's sides and back down causing Dak to shiver. His hands came to rest on Dak's hips once more.

"Jett, no," Dak gasped. He really wanted to go swimming before it got dark.

"Come on Dak," Jett said.

"I just want to swim," Dak said shakily. Jett's hands moved from Dak's hips and to his half hard cock. Dak gasped and allowed Jett to lead him over to his bed.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were heading back to their cabin. They had just parted ways with James and Carlos who were heading to their cabin as well. Logan was behind Kendall. Logan ran up to the blonde and jumped on his back. Kendall quickly put his hands on Logan's legs so he wouldn't fall.

"Roar, I'm gonna eat you," Logan said placing his lips on Kendall's neck earning a chuckle from Kendall.

"I am so scared Logie," Kendall said laughing.

"I would hope not," Logan said, "Cause, I plan on eating you more when we get back to the cabin," he said in Kendall's ear. Kendall stopped walking and shivered.

"Why are you standing still? We're never going to get back to he cabin at this rate," Logan teased. Kendall snapped back to reality and started to the trail carrying Logan on his back. "Mush faster," Logan said playfully. Kendall laughed and bumped his shoulder up and jostled Logan.

"I'm not a dog," Kendall said. Logan laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Kendall's neck.

"Never said you were," Logan said.

"Don't treat me like one then," Kendall said laughing as well.

"Then move faster," Logan said.

"I'm trying but you're not that light," Kendall said.

"You better not be calling me fat," Logan said teasingly.

"Not at all," Kendall said. They reached their cabin and Kendall brought Logan inside. He set Logan down. Logan let go of Kendall and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a shirt and looked out the window. The sun was setting and something caught his eye.

"Ken," Logan said as Kendall walked up to him. Kendall placed his arms around Logan's waist.

"What?" Kendall asked as he placed his lips on Logan's neck.

"There's smoke," Logan said pointing out his window. Outside the window and not that far away there was smoke coming up from not that far away. It was in the camp somewhere.

"Fire," Kendall said his face going pale, "That's the younger kids cabins," he said.

**Ok I am so sorry for the long wait. I suck at updating somethimes. I have most of the next chapter written already since it was supposed to be a part of this, but I cut it in half and I am making that it's own chapter. So I hope to update this again soon. I hope you all liked this. I have a few more things I have yet to do before I wrap this up. I want you all to know that I have already started the sequel. I will post it once this is done. I hope you all enjoy this though. Also I have a pool on my profile so if you have not voted please go check it out and vote. Review, the more I get the faster I feel the ned to update. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Chapter 14: Fire

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ Rhett9, KEALY KAMES, Dana2184, rawbbles, CaitiePaigee, suppressedanonymous, IceRush, hope for eternity, LogansWifeyy, Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, Xbigtimerusherx, PerfectMirror14, loganhendersonismine98, BreakFree, _Hikari no Kasai, CUTE CARGAN LOVE,_ SDG10, DreamerAC, and MythoBoy_**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 14: Fire**

"Ken," Logan said as Kendall walked up to him. Kendall placed his arms around Logan's waist.

"What?" Kendall asked as he placed his lips on Logan's neck.

"There's smoke," Logan said pointing out his window. Outside the window and not that far away there was smoke coming up from not that far away. It was in the camp somewhere.

"Fire," Kendall said his face going pale, "That's the younger kids cabins," he said. The two looked at one another for a second.

"Come one let's change and go," Logan said. The two quickly changed and took off out of their cabin. They were running down the trail when they saw James and Carlos doing the same. The four ran down the trail together.

"Did you guys see the smoke?" James asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"It's got to be one of the younger kids cabin," Kendall said.

"Come on we have to hurry," Carlos said.

The four managed to get to the mess hall and saw the smoke was thicker. They were also met with kids running towards them. They saw Jo and Heather trying to make their way through the crowd towards them.

"We saw the smoke and came to check things out," Jo said.

"We need to do something," Heather said. They all stopped and Logan, James, and Carlos looked at Kendall for instructions. He was the one with plans usually.

"Carlos go find Kelly and Gustavo see if they're awake and know what going on," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head and took off in search of Kelly and Gustavo. Kendall turned to face James next. "James go get Dak and Jett and any other counselors you can find and get the fire hoses and bring them to the fire," he said.

"Kay," James said nodding his head. He turned and headed down the trail to the counselors cabins.

"Jo Heather get the kids to the main field away from the fire," Kendall said. The two nodded and started to holler at the kids to get their attention and started to usher them down the trail. Other older campers caught on and started helping.

"Ken," Logan said getting the blonde's attention.

"Logan come on we have make sure no one is in the cabin that's on fire," Kendall said.

"Right let's go," Logan said. The two ran down the trail towards the fire. They dodged all the running kids. The cabin on fire came into view and Kendall's heart stopped. Of all the cabins it had to be this one.

"That's Katie's cabin," Logan hollered.

"I know," Kendall said. They reached the cabin and saw two girls outside. Kendall recognized them as two Katie's bunk mates Haley and Caitlin. Katie had introduced them to Kendall one day when they all had the same activity.

"Haley where's Katie?" Kendall asked one of the girls.

"She's in the cabin," Haley said pointing to the cabin. Kendall's eyes grew wide. He turned to the cabin.

"So is Marie," Caitlin said.

"You girls go to the main field," Kendall said. The two girls nodded and took off running. Kendall looked at the cabin debating on what to do. He wanted to go into the cabin to save his sister, but he knew it was dangerous. He had to go in there though. Katie could be hurt or worse.

"Ken," Logan said.

"My sister is in there," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"It's too dangerous," Logan said.

"I don't care," Kendall said looking to the cabin. There was two little girls in there and he wanted to help them both.

"Fine, but be careful," Logan said knowing there was no talking Kendall out of this.

"If I am not back in three minutes go find help," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall ran up to the cabin and pushed the door open and ran inside. He was hit with intense heat and smoke in his face. He ducked down and saw Katie laying unconscious on the floor. Next to her was Marie and she was unconscious as well. She seemed to be fine as did Katie. He heard a crash behind him and saw the doorway collapsed and was consumed with fire.

"Kendall," Logan hollered from outside.

"I'm fine," Kendall hollered back. He saw the window at the back was untouched by the fire. He ran to it and opened it. "Logan," he hollered. "Come to the back," he yelled. He waited until Logan came into view.

"Where's Katie and Marie?" Logan asked.

"They are unconscious and I am gonna hand them to you," Kendall said.

"Hurry," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and turned to Katie. He picked her up and brought her to the window. He put her feet out first and felt Logan grab her and pushed her out the window. He saw Logan catch her and walked out of the way. Kendall then did the same with Marie. Logan moved away with the girl in his arms. Kendall then climbed out himself and jumped down. He ran over to Katie and picked her up. He looked her over. She seemed fine. He looked over at Logan who was looking over Marie. He was looking at her arm which had a burn on it.

"I don't know if she's ok," Kendall said.

"They are breathing but we still need to get them to the nurse's cabin," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. He heard the engine of several four wheelers. Kendall ran around the cabin and saw Dak, Jett, James, Carlos, and several other counselors heading their way with the fire hoses in tow.

Dak and Jett reached them first. They saw Katie and Marie in the boys arms and Dak jumped of the four wheeler and ran over him. Jett was right behind him.

"What happened," Dak asked.

"They were trapped in the cabin and I ran into get them," Kendall said. Dak held his hands out Kendall handed Katie over to Dak and Jett took Marie. They brought the two girls over to counselors and gave them instructions to get the girls to the nurse and to be quick but careful. James and Carlos were with other counselors getting the hose turned on and started to spray the cabin. They were trying to get the fire out.

"Jett where are Kelly and Gustavo?" Logan asked Jett who had come back over to the two while Dak barked orders to everyone.

"They are making sure everyone is accounted for and taking care of the scared children," Jett said. Logan nodded his head and turned to Kendall who was staring at where Katie and the counselor had left. Logan walked over to him.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

"How long was she in there?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said pulling Kendall to him. He placed his arms around Kendall and hugged him. "Come on let's go see if we can find anything out," he said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him alone the path. Dak seemed to have thing under control.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were in the mess hall with all the other campers who had seen the fire or been frightened. Kendall was sitting at a table waiting for anything on Katie or her friend Marie. They had been taken to a nearby hospital and he was worried. They had both inhaled a lot of smoke and were in danger. Kendall had been checked out by the nurse for smoke inhalation, but he was fine. The girls were worse off then him.

"They are gonna be ok," Logan said.

"I hope so," Kendall said. "My moms been called and is on her way but she is three hours away," he said.

"Katie is going to be fine," Logan said.

"Kendall we just heard about Katie and her friend," Camille said running over to him with Lucy, Jo, and Heather behind her. "Do you know if they are ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know they took her and Marie to the hospital about a half hour away and my mom is on her way here," Kendall said.

"Oh my god," Lucy said, "how are you holding up?" she asked.

"I've been better," Kendall said. Camille sat down next to Kendall and hugged him.

"She's gonna be ok," Camille said. Lucy, Jo, and Heather sat down on the other side of the table.

"Kendall went in after them and he's lucky he got them out of there when he did," Logan said trying to lighten the mood. "The nurse thinks they're going to be fine, but she wanted them to go to the hospital just in case," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

"You didn't get hurt going into the cabin did you?" Lucy asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"He's very lucky he didn't get hurt," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"The fire is out," James said as he, Carlos, Dak and Jett walked into the mess hall. They were all covered in soot and ash.

"Mijo," Sylvia said as she ran across the mess hall. She threw her arms around Carlos not caring about the ash and soot.

"Mom I am fine," Carlos said.

"I can't help but worry," Sylvia said.

"We just help put the fire out Mrs. Garcia," James said. Sylvia nodded her head and hugged James as well.

"How's Katie though," Carlos asked looking at Kendall.

"And that other girl?" Dak asked as he sat down next to Logan. Jett sat down next to him.

"They were taken to the hospital," Kendall said.

The group sat there talking about the fire and the girls until Kelly cane over and told them to get some sleep. Logan nodded and pulled Kendall to his feet. It was dark but the moon was out and Logan knew the path pretty good. He led Kendall down the trail to their cabin. Once they reached their cabin Logan pushed Kendall over to his bed and laid him down. Logan climbed into bed with him. Kendall instantly wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Just try to sleep," Logan said.

"I can't," Kendall said, "I keep thinking about Katie and Marie. They could die," he said his voice barely a whisper.

"I know," Logan said, "but it's out of our hands now," he said. He pressed his face into Kendall's chest trying to comfort the blonde. He felt Kendall's hand come up to his head and began to stroke his hair.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"You awake?" Kendall asked.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep," Logan said smiling when he felt Kendall laugh. Logan lifted his head to look at Kendall. Kendall looked down at him and smiled slightly. Logan leaned up and kissed the blonde on the lips. Kendall's hand came to rest on Logan's neck and held the brunette in place. Logan smiled into the kiss and parted his lips when he felt Kendall's tongue against his lips. Logan gasped when he felt Kendall's other hand travel up his shirt.

"Logie," Kendall said breaking the kiss. He started to kiss along Logan's jaw and down to his neck.

"Ken," Logan breathed out.

"I need a distraction," Kendall said.

"Leave it all to me," Logan said sitting up slightly to straddle the blonde.

"Logan," Kendall gasped after throwing his head back.

"We made a deal," Logan said as he positioned himself above Kendall. Logan was the first to tumble over the edge with a cry of Kendall's name and Kendall followed after. Kendall fell onto the brunette. He rolled off Logan and pulled him to him.

"Ken," Logan sighed.

"Yes," Kendall said.

"We should get some clothes on incase someone comes to get us in the morning," Logan said, "or brings us any news," he added. Kendall nodded and got out of bed. He tossed Logan his underwear and a shirt while he pulled on his own underwear and a pair of pajama pants. He then climbed back into bed with Logan.

"There we're decent," Kendall said.

"Thanks Ken," Logan said smiling.

**I didn't leave you all hanging for long as I usually do. I hope you like this. So yeah, review, the more I get the faster I feel the need to update. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. Chapter 15: Hero

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ DreamerAC, Scarlett, suppressedanonymous, Rhett9, loganhendersonismine98, Dana2184, LogansWifeyy, child who is cool, _Hikari no Kasai, BreakFree, _KEALY KAMES, CaitiePaigee, nigelbtrlover24, IceRush, .Mama, MythoBoy, rawbbles, hope for eternity, Aihime195, blackwater333, SDG10, kat4543, rainy dayz and silver dreams, and CrazyMary01 _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 15: Hero**

Kendall woke up to Logan moving about the cabin getting dressed. Kendall looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only six. He looked over at Logan. He had his back to him as he changed. Kendall smiled for a moment.

"Logie," Kendall said through a yawn. Logan jumped up.

"Kendall," Logan said turning to the blonde. He moved over to the bed and sat down. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Kind of," Kendall said. Logan smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I didn't want to wake you just yet, we still have a bit before we hear anything," he said.

"I know," Kendall said. Logan laid down next to Kendall.

"So you said your mom was on her way," Logan said.

"Last night," Kendall said nodding his head. He wondered if Jennifer had showed up last night. Kelly hadn't let him wait up for her. Logan then distracted him and he fell asleep.

"What if she comes to see you?" Logan asked, "are you gonna tell her about us?" he asked.

"I don't know why?" Kendall asked.

"Just wondering," Logan said, "I mean, I am ok with it if you want to tell her. I am out and proud," he said. Kendall smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll think about it," Kendall said. They fell into a comfortable silence. They both just laid there for a bit not talking. Words weren't needed right now. They just needed to be near one another.

Kendall was thinking about Katie. He was hoping that she was ok. He didn't know what he would do if something was wrong with her. He was also worried about her friend Marie. He wondered how she was doing as well. They had both been in the fire. He knew for sure Marie had a bad burn on her arm, but other that that he wasn't sure, like he wasn't sure about Katie.

"They're gonna be ok," Logan said finally.

"I hope so," Kendall said.

"You got them out of there and they were responsive when they were taken away," Logan said.

"I know, but I can't help but worry," Kendall said, "I mean it's my baby sister," he said. Logan nodded his head. He looked up at Kendall and smiled. He leaned in closer and pressed their lips together. Kendall smiled into the kiss. It wasn't rushed or needy like they had been last night. It was relaxed and just expressed the love the two felt.

"You should really just wait," Dak's voice yelled.

"I don't care, he's my son" a voice hollered. Kendall and Logan sat up. Kendall's eyes were wide in shock. He recognized that voice.

"Ken," Logan said.

"That's my mom," Kendall said getting out of the bed and running to the door and out of the cabin.

"Kendall, you're not wearing a shirt," Logan called after him. Kendall saw his mother Jennifer Knight heading his way. Logan stopped him and shoved a shirt in his hands. Kendall pulled it on and ran over to his mother and Dak.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Jennifer said once she saw him.

"How's Katie?" he asked.

"She's fine but I wanted to come see you and make sure you were ok," Jennifer said.

"I'm fine," Kendall said, "but Katie's ok?" he asked. Jennifer nodded her head. Kendall smiled and looked over his shoulder at Logan who was standing on the small porch of their cabin leaning against the railing. Logan was smiling as well.

"Yeah, she and her friend Marie are just fine," Jennifer said. "I heard what you did though," she said.

"Well they were in there and I had to make sure they were ok," Kendall said.

"I am so proud of you honey," Jennifer said.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said blushing.

"Kendall as much as I hate to break this up but if you don't change soon we'll be late for breakfast," Logan said. Kendall looked down at his pajamas and nodded his head.

"Mom I need to change I'll be right back," Kendall said turning and running into the cabin. He quickly changed and made his way back out of the cabin. He saw Dak was gone but Logan was standing against the railing still and Jennifer was as well.

"So I take it you're Kendall's bunk mate?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm Logan," Logan said nodding his head.

"So where is Katie?" Kendall asked.

"She's eating and I wanted to come get you while she ate," Jennifer said, "Dak was trying to stop me because he knows you don't like being woken up early," she said.

"You know I don't," Kendall said smiling at his mother.

"Well come on Katie wants to see you and thank you," Jennifer said.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and the three made their way to the mess hall. Kendall saw Katie sitting at a table with Camille and Lucy. Kendall smiled and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. Katie turned and smiled. He stood up and hugged Kendall.

"Thank you big brother," she said.

"Anything for you baby sister," Kendall said. Logan got food for him and Kendall. Kendall took the food and sat down next to Katie. They started eating and Jennifer sat with them as well. Logan sat across from Kendall.

"So mom how long are you here for?" Kendall asked.

"Just a bit longer before I go," Jennifer said, "I wanted to see you before I left and I wanted to make sure Katie was really ok before I left," she said.

"I am fine," Katie said.

"Kendall." Kendall turned and saw Marie and her mother standing there. Marie seemed fine, she had her arm wrapped up where she had been burned though. Katie was lucky enough o not have been burned. Kendall smiled at her. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did," Marie said shyly.

"You're welcome," Kendall said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much," Marie's mother said.

"You're welcome," Kendall said again smiling. Everyone was treating him like a hero. He didn't feel like one really. He would have done it even if Katie wasn't in danger. It was just the right thing to do. Kendall knew though, that not everyone would think that. Marie and her mother walked away.

"You're a hero big brother," Katie said smiling at him.

"I guess," Kendall said, "I was just doing what I thought I should," he said.

"Regardless you're a hero," Logan said smiling at the blonde. Kendall smiled as well and looked down at his food. "Normally you're an attention whore but when you deserve it you don't want it?" Logan asked.

"Yeah what gives?" Camille asked.

"It's no big deal anyone would have done it," Kendall said shrugging.

"Not just anyone," Logan said, "most people would wait until firefighters show up or someone brave like you," he said.

"I am not brave," Kendall said.

"Yeah, he's just stupid," Dak said as he sat down at the table with Jett.

"I am not," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at Dak. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"What you did was stupid but brave," Dak said, "you are so lucky you didn't get hurt yourself," he said.

"If they had been in there any longer," Kendall started.

"I know, but I am just saying," Dak said. Kendall nodded his head understanding what Dak was saying.

"Oh mom," Kendall said getting Jennifer's attention.

"Yes honey," Jennifer said looking at Kendall.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kendall said looking over at Logan. Logan just nodded his head.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Logan is not just my bunk mate, we're kind of dating," Kendall said his cheeks red.

"I kind of figured," Jennifer said.

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me? I mean I kind of saw this coming, but why didn't you tell me?" Katie asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" Logan asked looking at the young brunette. Katie shook her head.

"Oh sorry Katie I thought we told you," Kendall said, "it's only been about two months," he said looking at Logan who nodded his head.

"That sounds about right," Logan said.

"Well like I said I saw it coming back when we went on the weekend trip," Katie said looking at the two.

"That's kind of when it happened," Kendall said blushing.

"And you didn't tell me?" Katie asked her arms crossed over her chest. "You know if you hadn't saved my life last night I would be so mad at you right now," she said.

"I really figure you two were together though when Dak really tried to stop me from going to see you," Jennifer said to Kendall getting his attention.

"I was just trying to save Kendall from an awkward situation," Dak said looking at Kendall. Kendall blushed and looked away from Dak. He knew Dak knew that he and Logan shared a bed.

"Mrs. Knight," James said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see him and Carlos walking over to them. "Katie," he said once he saw her.

"You're ok," Carlos said. Katie smiled and nodded her head.

"Good because this place would be boring without you," James said winking at Katie. Katie laughed and rolled her eyes. James and Carlos sat down at the table.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were sitting up on the cliff. Jennifer had left and everything was getting back to normal. Katie and her three bunk mates had been moved to another cabin. They had all gotten things from home to replace what was lost in the fire. Clothes were brought by parents and other things like that.

Kendall and Logan were currently hiding from everyone at the camp. Kendall did not like the attention he was getting at the moment. Yes, he was glad everyone liked what he did, but he just wanted to get away from it. Away from the stares and people congratulating him constantly.

"Last night was crazy," Kendall said laying back on the ground. He looked up at the sky and to the clouds.

"Yeah," Logan said laying down next to him.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kendall said.

"I can't let you go alone now can I?" Logan asked, "no one knows where this is and what if you get hurt," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking over at Logan. He smiled as he saw everything he wanted in Logan. He knew Logan would have done the same thing he did last night. He and Logan were so similar it wasn't even funny, yet they were still so different.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"You really are a hero you know that right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kendall said, "I mean if it weren't for me Katie and Marie might have been worse off," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said. He moved so he was laying next to Kendall on his side. Kendall looked at Logan and rolled onto his side. They locked eyes before Logan scooted closer to Kendall. He pushed Kendall onto his back and rested his head on Kendall's chest.

"How long until we have to go back?" Kendall asked.

"Whenever you want," Logan said, "we're getting away for you so you can decide when we go back," he said.

"Kay let's just lay here for a bit then," Kendall said.

Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest listening to his heartbeat. He was thinking about how summer was almost over. He wasn't ready for that, so he was going to soak up every bit of time he could with Kendall. He wasn't ready for the end of summer. He was going to spend as much time as he could with the blonde in the next few weeks.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak yawned as he walked into his cabin. He saw Jett already sitting on his bed reading a book. He smiled at the sight. It was something he could really get used to. Dak and Jett had been dating for a long time and right now things were better than ever. Dak was probably the happiest he could be.

"Hey," Jett said bringing Dak from his thoughts.

"Hey," Dak said kicking his shoes off. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Jett. "Today was so long and getting those girls a new cabin was hard," he said.

"I know," Jett said, "I am just glad there was an empty cabin," he said. Dak nodded his head and yawned. "Tired?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head. He closed his eyes and curled into Jett's side. Jett moved to set his book aside.

"You can continue reading," Dak said into Jett's side.

"No it's ok I wasn't that into it," Jett said setting the book aside. He reached over and turned the lamp off.

"Are you sure I don't want you to stop because I came in here," Dak said looking up at Jett.

"I just said I wasn't that into the book yet," Jett said laughing. He scooted down the bed so he and Dak were level.

"Ok," Dak said. He leaned in and pecked Jett on the lips.

"Night Dak," Jett said.

"Night Jett, love you," Dak said. He pressed his face into Jett's chest and closed his eyes once more.

"Love you too," Jett said kissing the top of Dak's head.

Dak rested his head on Jett still thinking about how long they had been together. They had been dating since they were fourteen. It was almost six year since their' first kiss.

"Dak," Jett said quietly.

"Hmm?" Dak hummed.

"You do realize our six year anniversary is coming up right?" Jett asked.

"I realize," Dak said, "we'll have to talk to Kelly and see if we can get a night away from camp," he said.

"My thoughts exactly," Jett said.

**So I am getting faster at updating this. I hope you all like this. There are just a few more chapters left. I am not sure how many but there arn'et many. The sequel is looking giood so far, I just have a few more things to do here though. So yeah, review, the more I get the faster I feel the need to update. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	16. Chapter 16: Night on the Town

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ PerfectMirror14, Xbigtimerusherx, loganhendersonismine98, nigelbtrlover24, Dana2184, Rhett9, BTRusher, _Hikari no Kasai,_ SDG10, KEALY KAMES, rawbbles, I love you Niall J Horan, Guest,Teagsiebabe85, hope for eternity, Aihime195, child who is cool,_ BreakFree, rainy dayz and silver dreams, _DreamerAC, and alexrocks502_** for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 16: Night on the Town**

Kendall followed James down the trail. They were on their way to the lake for their swimming time. Logan unfortunately had something else. Kendall hated that they weren't together. He really want to be with Logan more than anything right now. He didn't understand his attraction to the brunette. It was so strong and intense. Kendall had never really felt something like this before, not even with Dustin.

"Ken," James said nudging him. Kendall looked at his friend.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"The lake is this way," James said pointing down the trail to another. Kendall nodded his head his cheeks red. He had been so spaced out he didn't realize he was going the wrong way. He was too busy thinking about Logan. "You ok?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"What's got you so distracted? Normally you know this camp like the back of your hand," James said laughing as they started down the right path.

"I was thinking about Logan," Kendall admitted his cheeks pink.

"You just said good bye to him and gave him like the longest good bye kiss ever," James said.

"I know, but he's always on my mind," Kendall said smiling slightly.

"Wow you must really care about him," James said.

"I do care about him," Kendall said nodding his head, "more than anything," he added dreamily.

"Wow even more than Dustin?" James asked.

"Yes, but I still are about him too," Kendall said.

"I know that," James said, "I am just glad you're happy though," he said.

"I know," Kendall said smiling. The two reached the lake and sat down on the shore while other campers enjoyed the time in the water.

"Kendall," Dak called as he walked over to him and James.

"Hey Dak," Kendall said as Dak sat down next to him.

"Hey," James said nodding his head at Dak.

"Kendall I need your help," Dak said.

"What what?" Kendall asked his curiosity peaked.

"Well, mine and Jett's six year anniversary is coming up," Dak said.

"I thought you two didn't start dating until after Summer ended," James cut in.

"No we started dating during camp, we just didn't go on a date until after camp ended," Dak said.

"Do you guys celebrate that then too?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, anyways I need your help," Dak said, "Jett wants to leave camp and go into town for the night but Kelly won't let us," he said.

"So you need to sneak out?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, will you help us or not?" Dak asked.

"Help with what?" Logan asked as he walked up to the three.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked shocked to see Logan.

"Hey nice to see you too," Logan said smiling playfully at Kendall.

"Sorry, hi," Kendall said pecking Logan on the cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be else where?" he asked.

"Jett was having trouble with some younger campers and I told him I had a stomach ache so he told me to go to the nurse's cabin," Logan said shrugging.

"Faking sick Logie?" Kendall asked.

"We'll make a trouble maker out of you yet," James said grinning. Logan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So what did you need help with," Logan asked turning to face Dak.

"He wants us to help him and Jett sneak out for their anniversary," Kendall said.

"We'll help if you take me and Kendall with you," Logan said, "we have yet to go on an actual date," he added.

"I don't have a problem with that, but I'll have to talk to Jett," Dak said.

"Really you're ok with it?" Logan asked shocked.

"Well yeah, you and Kendall can go off and do what you want and Jett and I can do what we want," Dak said.

"I didn't think that would work," Logan said shocked as he looked over at Kendall.

"So you'll help us then?" Jett asked.

"You'll need a diversion," Kendall said turning to James.

"Carlos and I will cover it," James said.

"Great," Dak said smiling at the guys.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak walked down to the lake to get Jett for lunch. Jett was putting some swimming equipment away. He was shirtless and was still wet from swimming. Dak smiled as he watched Jett put things away. He loved the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he moved about.

"You gonna stand there staring Dak, or are you gonna help me?" Jett asked looking over his shoulder at Dak.

"Stand and stare," Dak said, "I really like this view," he added licking his lips. Jett finished what he was doing and turned around to face Dak smiling at him.

"Hey," Jett said smiling.

"I lied, I like this view even more," Dak said looking Jett up and down. Even after six years and watching Jett grow he was still attracted to the man that stood before him. He hoped that they would be together longer.

"Horn dog," Jett said laughing as he walked over to Dak. He pulled the shorter brunette into a kiss. Dak grinned into the kiss and pulled Jett closer. "It's time for lunch," Jett said.

"So," Dak said, "we can still make it if you work quick," he added. He pushed Jett against the shed wall.

"Dak," Jett said.

"No talking," Dak said. Jett grinned and connected their lips in a rough kiss. Dak moaned at the roughness. He loved when Jett was rough.

"Dak wait," Jett said pushing Dak back slightly. Dak pouted and looked at Jett confused.

"I'm offering sex and you're turning me down," Dak asked slowly.

"No I am not turning you down, I want to know what it is you want?" Jett said shaking his head. "You only get like this when you want something," he said putting his hands on Dak's hips and holding him in place.

"I can't believe you would assume I want something," Dak said offended that Jett would assume such a thing. He brought his lips to Jett's neck knowing it was a weak spot of his.

"Wh-what is it Dak?" Jett asked. He knew there had to be something Dak wanted.

"What I want is you," Dak said trying to grind his hips into Jett.

"No you want something else," Jett insisted as he tightened his hold on Dak's hips.

"Can't I just want to have sex with my boyfriend of almost six years without having a reason other than I love you?" Dak asked

"Ok now I am convinced you want something," Jett said, "What did Kendall say when you asked for his help. He's not gonna do it?" he asked.

"Oh he'll help," Dak said looking down.

"What did he want in return?" Jett asked.

"Well Logan wanted him and Kendall to come with us when we left because they want to go on a real date," Dak said biting his lip.

"Dak," Jett started.

"I know what you're thinking, but they don't want to stick with us the whole night. They can go off and do their own thing while we do ours," Dak said looking up at Jett with pleading eyes. Jett sighed and let his head drop. Dak knew he won, Jett was a sucker for his puppy eyes.

"Fine," Jett said.

"Yay," Dak cheered and threw his arms around Jett's neck. Jett laughed at Dak's hyperness. Jett placed his arms around Dak in loose hug.

"Why don't we go to lunch," Jett suggested.

"I don't wanna," Dak said smiling mischievously. "Let's go back to the cabin," he suggested. Jett grinning and grabbed Dak's hand and started for their cabin.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall was walking down the path to the lake on his own. Logan was off with Camille, Jo, Heather, and Lucy talking about god knows what and James and Carlos were running about doing crazy stuff and trying not to get caught.

"Kendall."

Kendall turned when he heard his name being called. He saw Jett running towards him.

"Whatever they did I wasn't a part of it," Kendall said quickly. He knew James and Carlos were up to no good. He didn't want get in trouble for something they did.

"It's not about that," Jett said, "Dak is chasing after them right now," he added smiling.

"What did you catch them doing?" Kendall asked.

"Trying to put sugar in the salt shakers and salt for sugar," Jett said.

"I don't think they'll ever grow up," Kendall said laughing.

"Me either," Jett said, "but I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"What's up I was kind of heading to the lake for some peace and quiet," Kendall said.

"You know Dak and I are going out for our anniversary," Jett said.

"Of course you're taking me and Logie with you," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well I kind of need your help with something," Jett said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know what to do," Jett said, "we've been together for six years and I don't know where to take him," he said.

"I think dinner would be nice and afterwards you could take him out for a walk or I think there's a mini golf course in town," Kendall said.

"Mini golf?" Jett asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's not your typical date and it's fun as hell," Kendall said, "I think that's where I want to take Logan," he said.

"With what money?" Jett asked.

"I do work during the school year and I have my wallet here," Kendall said.

"What else is there to do, I want this to be special for Dak," Jett said.

"Anything you do for him will be special Jett," Kendall said smiling, "he loves you and a lousy date won't make him hate you. I mean even after all the jealousy and shit he still loves you for who you really are. Nothing is going to make him leave," he said.

"I know that, but I want this to be memorable," Jett said.

"Again I say anything with you will be memorable for him," Kendall said.

-Just the Way You Are-

Logan was crouching behind a bush with Kendall. Kendall had a radio walkie talkie in his hand. They were waiting for Dak and Jett.

"This better work," Dak said as he walked over to the two. Kendall made him and Jett get down.

"James," Kendall said into the walkie talkie.

"We're ready whenever you are," James' voice drifted through the radio.

"Tell me again where they got firecrackers?" Jett asked.

"Leftovers from the fourth of July celebration," Kendall said, "Go whenever," he said into the walkie talkie. There was a sudden burst of sound coming from across the camp. The four turned to the main cabin and watched as Kelly, Gustavo, and a few other counselors ran from the cabin.

They waited until they were out of sight and they made a beeline for the parking lot. They got into Dak's car and they left. Kendall was looking out the back as they drove away. He saw no sign of Kelly or Gustavo. He was cheering inwardly. He was glad they had pulled it off.

"We didn't get caught," Dak said amazed.

"I know now drive," Kendall said. Dak laughed and drove. He kept his eyes on the road and smiled and when Jett grabbed his hand. After a half hour they arrived in a small town outside of the camp. It wasn't big but it would do for now.

Dak pulled into a parking lot and let Kendall and Logan out.

"Be here by ten," Dak said.

"We will boss," Kendall said saluting Dak. Dak shook his head and laughed. Dak left the two and Kendall turned to Logan. "I have an awesome idea," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked cocking his head to the side.

"Mini golf," Kendall said.

"I've never been," Logan admitted.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I've never really had friends so I never got asked to go or invited to anyone's birthday party when it wasn't forced," Logan said.

"Oh you poor thing you have no idea what you've been missing out on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand. They started down the street. It wasn't late so people were still out.

"Should we be worried abut being together here?" Logan asked worriedly.

"No, this is an open community, I've been here with James, Carlos, and Dustin a few summers ago," Kendall said slowly.

"Oh," Logan said looking away from Kendall.

"It was right before the accident," Kendall said slowly.

"We don't have to talk about it," Logan said squeezing Kendall's hand lightly. Kendall nodded his head as they walked. Soon they came to the min golf course. Kendall smiled and brought Logan inside. He got them their putters and balls and they started the course.

-Just the Way You Are-

Jett laughed as he and Dak walked down the street together. They had just had a nice dinner together.

"I never said that," Jett said shaking his head.

"Yes you did," Dak said laughing, "that is why my dad didn't like you at first," he said.

"That is so not true," Jett said shaking his head.

"Yes it is," Dak said nodding his head.

"Your dad like me now though right?" Jett asked. Dak laughed again and nodded his head.

"Are you kidding me, you're like a second son to him, sometimes I think he favors you more than me," Dak said.

"That's because I actually like sports," Jett teased.

"I am sorry, but I don't see the point of football really, I mean you looked hot in your uniform and all, but I didn't get the point," Dak said.

"There are a lot of reasons why football is amazing, but if you really think about it, it's just a bunch of sweaty men tackling one another and fighting over a ball," Jett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"God you're such a perv," Dak said shaking his head.

"But I'm your perv," Jett said smiling sweetly and grabbing Dak's hand. He pulled the shorter male closer to him.

"That's true," Dak said smiling.

"I love you," Jett said.

"Love you too," Dak said.

"You'll never guess what I have planned for the next part of our night," Jett said suddenly. Dak looked at Jett confused. They had already gone to dinner and were taking a walk through town now.

"I thought this was it," Dak said.

"So I would have you believe," Jett said, "you didn't honestly think I was only taking you to dinner for our six year anniversary," he said raising his eyebrows at Dak.

"No," Dak said, "so where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," Jett said. They walked down the street and their destination came into view. Dak smiled.

"Mini golf?" Dak asked.

"I wanted to do something fun and we're not banned from this course," Jett said smiling mischievously.

"That was all your fault," Dak said pointing a finger at Jett as he blushed red.

"You didn't have to let me feel you up," Jett said placing his arm around Dak's waist.

"There were kids around, I didn't think you would do anything," Dak said.

"You obviously don't know me that well then," Jett said.

"Well I do now," Dak said smiling.

"It was totally worth being banned though, the car sex that night was amazing," Jett said. Dak blushed and bumped his shoulder into Jett. Jett laughed and pulled Dak closer and kissed his temple. "I love you Daky," he said.

"It was beginner's luck," a voice drifted towards them. Dak looked ahead and saw Kendall and Logan leaving the mini gold course together.

"Sure Ken," Logan said.

"I let you win," Kendall said.

"Sure," Logan said nodding his head as they walked.

"I did," Kendall said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night blondie," Logan said playfully.

"I'll beat you next time," Kendall said.

"Sure you will," Logan said laughing. The two then spotted Dak and Jett.

"Hey guys," Kendall said as they walked over to them.

"I just beat Kendall," Logan said proudly.

"He cheated," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Wait, first you say beginners luck, then you say you let me win and now I cheated?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"You are so lucky you're hot," Logan said.

"When did you get so shallow?" Kendall asked.

"When did we start dating?" Logan asked playfully. Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan. "So you two gonna play now?" Logan asked turning to Dak and Jett.

"Yeah," Jett said.

"Remember you got until ten," Dak said to the two before him.

"Yes master," Kendall said. Dak rolled his eyes and walked around Kendall. Jett laughed and followed after him shouting goodbye to the two.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were sitting on a park bench together. They had decided to just sit in the park together since there wasn't much to do this late at night. Logan looked up at the night sky.

"Have you ever just sat there and looked at the stars and thought about how small you really are in the universe," Logan asked.

"No, but that is such a Logan thing to say," Kendall said looking over at the brunette. In the faint light he could see a blush.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"I just mean that seems like something you would say and do," Kendall said.

"Well think about it, we're part of the universe and there are other planets out there and we don't know if they have life on them or not. If you think about it we must be pretty small in the universe," Logan said looking up at the sky.

"If you look at it that way," Kendall said nodding his head, "but I like to make the most of my life and not think that I am small like that. Everyone matters in their own way Logie," he said.

"I know," Logan said smiling at Kendall. Kendall leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a sweet kiss. They parted and Logan smiled. "I love you," he said.

"I know, I'm amazing," Kendall said cockily. Logan's smile fell for a moment before he shoved Kendall playfully. "Love you too Logie," he said.

-Just the Way You Are-

Jett and Dak were walking down the street after they had finished their game of mini golf. Dak had won, but not by much.

"So, now what?" Dak asked.

"Just walk around until we have to meet up with the guys," Jett said as he cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Kelly's name and number flash across the screen.

"Busted," Dak said.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Jett said. He answered the call. "Hello," he said.

"Where are you guys and please tell me Logan and Kendall are with you," Kelly said without even saying hello. She sounded mad.

"We're just in town," Jett said, "Dak and I wanted to so something for our anniversary and Kendall and Logan helped us. They're with us," he said.

"You guys are in so much trouble," Kelly said.

"We kind of figured," Jett said, "we'll be back soon, but we all just wanted a night out," he said.

"Get back here when you're done," Kelly said.

"We'll be back by ten thirty at the latest," Jett said.

"Ok then," Kelly said.

"Bye Kel," Jett said.

"Bye," Kelly said. Jett hung up and looked at Dak.

"We've got until ten," Jett said.

"Good," Dak said. They started walking again and started talking about nothing in particular. They were laughing and just having a good time.

"Jett?" a voice asked interrupting them. "Jett Stetson?" the voice said. Jett turned around and saw a nineteen year old male standing a few feet behind him. He was tall and lean and had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Jamal?" Jett asked smiling. The other male walked over to Jett smiling.

"It is you," Jamal said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Jett asked.

"I have family that lives here," Jamal said smiling.

"Um who's this?" Dak asked cutting in and looking at Jett.

"Oh, Dak this is Jamal Harrison, he's a friend from when I lived in Minneapolis," Jett said. "Jamal this is Dak Zevon my boyfriend," he said.

"Hi," Jamal said.

"Hi," Dak said smiling slightly. "So how did you two meet?" he asked.

"We went to the same school in Minneapolis when I lived there, before I convinced my dad to move us up to Duluth to be closer to you," Jett said.

"Yeah, we took the same bus to school and got to know one another," Jamal said.

"Oh," Dak said.

"It's been forever since we talked," Jett said to Jamal.

"Sorry, I lost your number man," Jamal said.

"I got a new one anyways," Jett said, "I've dropped my phone so many times," he said. Jamal pulled his cell phone out and they exchanged numbers.

Dak stood back watching the two. He didn't know what to think about this. He had a funny feeling in his gut. He didn't like this one bit. After a few minutes of the two talking Dak started to not like this.

"Jett," Dak said.

"What?' Jett asked turning to him.

"We have to find Kendall and Logan," Dak said knowing they still had plenty of time.

"We have plenty of time before we have to get back to camp," Jett said.

"Still going to camp?" Jamal asked.

"Yes, but we're counselors now so we're getting paid to go," Jett said laughing.

"Whatever I am gonna go look for them," Dak said. He started walking away.

"I'll call you when camp is over and we should get together to hang out Jamal," Jett said as he started after Dak.

"Yeah, see ya," Jamal said. Jett caught up with Dak.

"I'm sorry," Jett said, "he's just an old friend I haven't see in years and I got carried away," he said.

"He was flirting with you," Dak said his arms crossed over his chest.

"He was not," Jett said.

"I don't like him," Dak said.

"Is Dak jealous?" Jett asked. Dak stopped walking and turned to face Jett who stopped walking as well.

"I am not jealous," Dak said.

"You so are," Jett said smiling.

"I am not," Dak said glaring at Jett.

"It's ok to be jealous Dak," Jett said, "but you have nothing to worry about he's got nothing on you babe," he said leaning in and pecking Dak on the cheek.

"I still don't like him," Dak said.

"I think he's straight babe," Jett said.

"That does not matter," Dak said, "I just don't like him," he said.

"He's not that bad of guy once you get to know him," Jett said. Dak waved his hand and started walking away. Jett followed him. Jett grabbed Dak's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I love you more than anything in the world Dak," he said.

"Prove," Dak said.

"You should've said that while we were still at the course, so we could get banned from another," Jett teased. Dak laughed at that. "I do plan to prove it tonight when we get back to our cabin," he added.

**This took longer than I thought it would. I am sorry. There are just a few more chapters left. I am not sure how many but there aren't many. The sequel is looking good so far, I just have a few more things to do here though. So yeah, review and make my day. I will try to update as fast as I can. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	17. Chapter 17: Campfire Fun

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ child who is cool,_ Boston Anonymous_, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, PerfectMirror14, smile. it's. good. for. you, Guest, DreamerAC, nigelbtrlover24, hope for eternity, Xbigtimerusherx, Guest, KEALY KAMES, Dana2184, BreakFree, rawbbles, Scarlett, _Hikari no Kasai,_ SDG10, Monkey D. Lyna, btrlover21, Dj33173__, pale-red-lips, and xxilovekendallschmidtxx _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 17: Campfire Fun**

Kendall, Logan, Dak, and Jett rode to the camp was in silence. They knew they were in trouble, they just weren't sure how much yet. They had broken a very big rule. They arrived at the camp several long minutes later. The four got out of the car and saw Kelly sitting on the front porch of the main cabin waiting for them.

"Kelly," Kendall said putting his best charming smile on.

"Can it Knight," Kelly said, "you guys are in so much trouble," she said standing up. The four walked up onto the porch next to her. They had been expecting her in a bad mood.

"Look Kelly we're sorry and it won't happen again. We just wanted one night out," Logan said.

"I know, but there are rules and they are in place for a reason," Kelly said.

"We understand completely," Dak said, "we'll take whatever punishment you have in store for us," he said.

"Kendall, Logan, you two will be helping James and Carlos in the kitchen. Sylvia will be watching after you two. You are to report there every morning before breakfast to help ad every night for clean up for the next two weeks," Kelly said.

"That's the rest of the time we have here at camp," Kendall said.

"It's either that or your banned form the End of Summer Bash," Kelly said.

"We'll help in the kitchen," Logan said.

"Also you will be helping with set up for the End of Summer bash as well," Kelly said. Kendall and Logan just nodded their heads. They knew better than to argue with Kelly about their punishments. It they wanted to go to the bash they would have to do what she said.

"And let me guess Dak and I are on cleaning duty again," Jett said.

"Yep, along with night patrols," Kelly said. The two nodded their heads. "Now you two," she said pointing at Dak and Jett, "Make sure they get to their cabin safely and then get to your cabin," she said pointing at to the trails.

"Sure thing," Dak said. Kelly handed him a flashlight and they left.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were both in the kitchen cleaning up. Kendall was washing the dishes and Logan was sweeping up. James and Carlos were taking the garbage out at the moment and Sylvia was out in the mess hall making sure it was all taken care of.

"This sucks," Kendall whined.

"I know, but we only have a week left," Logan said.

"A week until camp is over," Kendall said slowly.

"I know," Logan said.

"I can't believe we got caught though," Kendall said, "we were so careful and had a great distraction," he said.

"Yeah, but we only had so many firecrackers," Carlos said as he and James walked into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have had any mijo," Sylvia said as she walked into the kitchen. "Finish what you're doing and you boys can leave," she said.

"Yes Mrs. Garcia/mom," the four boys said together. They all quickly finished and left the mess hall. They started down the trails to their cabins.

Kendall and Logan said goodbye to James and Carlos and made their way to their cabin. They both walked in and changed into their pajamas before getting into bed together.

"So, we have one week left of camp together," Kendall said.

"I'm aware," Logan said.

"I know, but we're going to have to help with set up for the Bash soon," Kendall said, "there is going to be games and food stands and everything," he said.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said sarcastically.

"I know, but it's what we get for wanting to have some fun," Kendall said laughing.

"Now we know next time get better distractions," Logan said smiling.

"Next time?" Kendall asked, "we only have a week of camp left," he said.

"I know, but what about next summer," Logan said.

"You want to come back next summer?" Kendall asked.

"I was thinking about it," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"You have to come back next summer," Kendall said quickly. "I would be so sad if you didn't," he said.

"How can I not come back to the place where I met the most amazing person in the world," Logan said smiling sweetly at Kendall.

"You better be talking about me," Kendall said playfully.

"I'm talking about Jett," Logan teased.

"Don't toy with me Logie."

"You are too easy," Logan said laughing.

"You're a meanie," Kendall said pouting. Logan sighed and leaned in and kissed the blonde. Kendall smiled into the kiss and brought his hands up to Logan's head and held him in place. Logan moaned lightly and pulled his lips from Kendall's.

"I'm tired," Logan said.

"Let's sleep then," Kendall said smiling.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak yawned as he stretched. He walked over to his dresser to change.

"Are you mad at me?" Jett asked he got ready for bed. They had just done their last patrol for the night and they wanted to sleep.

"I'm not mad," Dak said.

"You're mad about Jamal aren't you?" Jett asked.

"I'm not mad about that. He's your friend and if you want to talk to him then that's your decision, who am I to stop you," Dak said.

"He's just a friend though, you have nothing to worry about," Jett said.

Dak kept his focus on getting ready for bed. He knew that if he looked over at Jett it would distract him. He didn't want to get distracted right now. Dak didn't know about what happened with Jamal last week. At first he was shocked to see someone who knew Jett in town, and then he saw the way Jamal looked and talked to Jett. He was flirting or he was just friendly. Whatever it was Dak didn't like it at all.

"Look if it's gonna cause a problem I won't talk to him," Jett said interrupting Dak's thoughts.

"It's not a problem," Dak said calmly. He didn't want to be the guy who kept Jett from his friends. He was not that kind of person, but there was just something about Jamal that he did like. He just had a bad gut feeling about Jamal.

"Are you sure? You seemed jealous earlier," Jett said.

"I was not jealous," Dak snapped annoyed.

"Ok, then let's just go to bed," Jett said. Dak nodded his head and walked over to his bed rather than Jett's. Jett stood there for a moment before getting into his own bed.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were waling down a trail together. It was late and after dinner. They had finished their punishment early today. They were going to a little late night bonfire. Kelly had given them and their friends the ok to do this. It was still a bit early and things needed to be set up. Kendall was carrying his guitar with him as they headed to the site they would be using.

It was going to be a last personal get together for them and the others before the summer ended. They were not counting the bash a personal get together because every camper would be there. Kendall, and Logan were going early to get things together while Carlos and James managed to get snacks from Sylvia. Dak and Jett would be joining Kendall and Logan soon.

"Dak you know it's ok to be jealous right, you can just admit it," Jett's voice drifted towards the two.

"For the last time I am not jealous," Dak said annoyed. Kendall and Logan turned to see Dak and Jett walked down the trail behind them.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked at the two. Logan was looking at them as well confused.

"Nothing," Dak said looking at Kendall and Logan like he was shocked to see them.

"I ran into an old friend in town last week and Dak has a problem with him," Jett said matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a problem," Dak said.

"Yes you do, otherwise we wouldn't be having this argument," Jett said.

"I do not," Dak said annoyed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Dak jealous before," Logan said to Kendall.

"Me either," Kendall said.

"I am not jealous, I just don't like him," Dak said.

"Why not? You've only talked to him for like two minutes before you stormed off," Jett said.

"I don't know I just don't get a good vibe from him," Dak said shrugging. "

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's just a friend I made when I lived in the cities," Jett said.

"Whatever I am done with this argument," Dak said walking away from Jett and down the trail.

"You guys doing ok?" Logan asked Jett. Jett sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he's been really moody lately, ever since I ran into Jamal," Jett said.

"Oh," Logan said. The three started down the trail after Dak. They reached the area and saw Dak had already started getting firewood.

"Need some help," Logan offered. Dak just nodded his head and the two left for more firewood.

"Hey, just give him some time," Kendall said, "he'll come around he always does," he said.

"I don't get why he's so mad about this. I mean Jamal is just a friend and nothing more. He has no need to get jealous," Jett said.

"Maybe he's in denial because he's been getting mad at you all these years for getting jealous and he doesn't want to admit he jealous because of that," Kendall said.

"That has got to be one of the smartest things you've ever said," Jett said.

"I'm not just a pretty face," Kendall said vainly.

"That's all you are," Logan said as he walked back with an armful of firewood. He set it down and looked at Kendall who was glaring playfully at him. "I'm kidding," he said smiling. He walked over to Kendall who was now pouting. "You're more than a pretty face. I mean you got me didn't you and I am not into looks alone, but they don't hurt," he said as he pecked the blonde on the lips. That melted Kendall. He smiled and kissed Logan again.

"I wasn't mad," Kendall whispered.

"I know I just wanted an excuse to kiss you," Logan said, "now I have to go get more firewood," he said.

"I'll help," Kendall said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him away from the fire site.

"Kendall, no when you help we don't get any work done," Logan tried to protest. Kendall didn't release Logan's arm as they passed Dak. They reached the wood pile and Kendall let go of Logan and turned to face him.

"I know what you're thinking, but Jett needs a chance to talk to Dak alone for a minute," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Just give them a minute," Kendall said stepping closer to the brunette. Logan smiled as he looked up at Kendall. Kendall leaned in and sealed their lips together.

A few minutes passed and the two decided to head back. They grabbed some more firewood and headed back. They saw Jett and Dak sitting down on a log talking. Dak laughed and leaned in and pecked Jett on the cheek.

"We're back," Kendall announced. He and Logan brought the wood over to the pile they had made. "Do you think this is enough wood for now?" he asked.

"It should be for a bit, but we've got a flashlight if we need to get more later," Jett said smiling. Kendall and Logan nodded and sat down together on another log away from Dak and Jett.

"I can't believe you," a voice traveled down the path. Kendall and Logan looked to the path and saw James, Carlos, Camille, and Lucy walking down the path together. They were carrying bowls and bags.

"Oh come on it's not like I was being mean," James said.

"It's true though," Carlos said smiling.

"See, he is a mama's boy," James said.

"I'm not afraid to admit it," Carlos said smiling.

"You guys are so weird," Lucy said shaking her head.

"Hey guys got the snacks?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, and Jo and Heather are going to get Katie and will be here shortly," Camille said. A few minutes later the three joined them and everyone steeled down to talk and just hang out.

"Ok who wants to tell stories?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"Who's got one?" Dak asked.

"I do," Camille said, "I heard this one during school. I think it's a little creepy," she said.

"Let's hear it," Carlos said.

"Once in a little town not that far from here, there was a problem. Pets had started dying off, one by one. In the morning their owners would find them lying outside with 10 holes in their chest. The people thought it was the work of teenagers playing pranks from their neighboring town Jackson," Camille said.

"This isn't a gruesome story is it?" Jo asked.

"No now just listen," Camille said, "Then, one night a man by the name of Toby was closing his store for the night. It was very late, and he was anxious to get home to his family. He shut off all the lights, then closed the door with a satisfying click. As he turned around to go to his car he saw a dark shape in the distance. He stood still trying to make out what it was. As it got closer, Toby turned to go. It was the last move he ever made. The next day they found him with 10 holes in his chest.

"This made the town quite worried. They were scared of more people getting killed. So, one night two brave brothers, Harry and Harlan went out to get rid of the problem. They each took knives, and walkie talkies. They said good-bye to their father, and kissed their grandmother on the way out.

"The two boys decided to split up. One would go by the site of the murder, and the other would wander the streets. If one was attacked they could use their walkie talkie to contact the other. So they set off, keeping a close eye on the shadows. Nothing seemed to be happening. It was a calm night, and it seemed like they would get home safely. But then suddenly Harry heard a crackling in the bushes behind him. He tried to call his brother, but it was too late. The figure leaped out of the bushes and tackled him, gouging his chest with its nails. Luckily Harlan heard the commotion, and rushed to help him. He leaped through the air and cut off the creatures right hand. The creature screamed and ran.

"Harlan took Harry to the hospital, and they bandaged him up. The doctors called them heroes, and finally they got home at 6 that morning. Only their grandmother was up, so they said good morning, then went back to bed. Neither of them noticed she was missing her right hand," Camille said.

"Ok that was a little creepy," Heather said.

"I know, kids in my class were telling the younger kids to scare them," Camille said, "the sad thing is it work on some kids. Some of them were scared of their grandparents," she said.

"Wow," Lucy said.

"That was a good one," Dak said.

"Ooh, I got one," Carlos said.

"Let's hear it," Kendall said as he scooted closer to Logan. Logan leaned into his side and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ok so there was this lady who had a baby and she couldn't raise it on her own. She didn't know what to do, so one night the put a blue bonnet on it's head and left it in the woods. She started walking home and she heard," Carlos said.

"'Baby blue bonnet one mile away,'" James said in a creepy voice.

"She kept walking wanting to get away as fast as she could. As she walked she heard it again," Carlos said.

"'Baby blue bonnet two miles away,'" James said in the same creepy voice.

"She shook it off and kept walking. She made it home and settled into read a nice book and she heard," Carlos said.

"Baby blue bonnet, coming up the driveway," James said.

"She was getting scared at this point. She was starting to wonder if this was god's way of getting even with her. She tried to read her book once more until she heard," Carlos said.

"Baby blue bonnet, coming up the driveway," James said his voice lower. Everyone was interested in the story at this point. They were all paying close attention to James and Carlos.

"She shut her book and ran up the stairs to her bedroom and hid under the bed. She was scared that someone knew what she had done and was coming to get her. She closed her eyes and heard," Carlos said.

"Baby blue bonnet…BOO!" James said and everyone jumped back from the two. They all glared at the two as they started laughing. Everyone grabbed some of the snacks and threw them at James and Carlos.

"That was not funny," Jo said.

"Oh but it was," Carlos said.

"You guys are horrible," Heather said.

"I think it was hilarious," Kendall said.

"You knew the story that's why," James said looking at Kendall.

A few more campfire stories and a few scares later everyone was getting bored of the stories.

"Kendall brought his guitar," Dak said.

"Let's hear something," Jo said.

"Ok any thing in particular," Kendall asked looking around.

"Not really just pick something," everyone said. Kendall nodded his head and started playing.

The others all sat there watching and listening ton him play. They all knew Kendall had talent, it was amazing. Kendall played two songs. As he finished his second one Logan placed his hand on Kendall's arm.

"Plan the song you were singing the other day," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"The song you were playing I the cabin the other day, the one you were writing," Logan said.

"Oh," Kendall said nodding his head, "it's not done yet," he said.

"It sounded great to me," Logan said.

"Come on Kendall, let's hear it," Dak said.

"Please Ken," Logan said sticking his lower lip out at the blonde.

"Fine," Kendall sighed.

"He's already got him wrapped around his finger," James said laughing.

"Shut up," Kendall said blushing, "you get a girlfriend and then try telling her no and then you can tease me," he said.

"Oh please the only reason you're not saying no is because you might get sex out of it, and don't deny it we all know you two have taken that step already," James said.

"Ok let's hear the song," Dak said cutting in.

"Yes let's," Logan said clapping his hands together. Kendall smiled and started playing his guitar.

"This one's called If I Ruled the World," Kendall said. He started singing the first verse.

Logan then joined him on the chorus since he remembered it so well. The others sat listening to the two as they sang together. It was amazing how well their voices blended without them ever trying. Kendall drooped out on the second verse and let Logan sing as he played his guitar. They sang the second chorus together and Kendall smiled as they reached the third verse that he had no written. Logan then improvised a small rap laughing as he did so. Kendall picked up the final chorus after that.

"Logan can rap," Camille said laughing.

"Yeah who knew," Lucy said.

"I'm just full of surprises," Logan said.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to replace Kendall," James teased.

"Figure that one out on your own?" Logan teased.

"Hey now, you can't replace me," Kendall said.

"I could replace you so easily," Logan teased. Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan causing the others to laugh. Kendall set his guitar aside.

"Oh Kendall, you have to let Logan put his initials on your guitar," Camille said.

"Yeah, he is one of us now," James said nodding his head.

"I can't, you guys did it so long ago, I'm not-" Logan started.

"You are too," Kendall said, "you're one of us now," he said handing his guitar to Logan. Dak handed him a small Swiss army knife. "Just do it anywhere you want," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He carefully carved his nickname, Logie, from Kendall above Kendall's name. He then handed the guitar to Kendall and the Swiss army knife to Dak.

"There, is that ok?" Logan asked.

"Perfect," Kendall said leaning across to peck Logan on the cheek. Logan blushed and smiled.

"Big brother play another song," Katie said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Kendall turned his guitar around and started playing Human Nature. It was one of his favorite Michael songs. Logan joined him in singing with him again.

**I just want to say that the response to this story is amazing and it was very unexpected. This is one of my most followed and will soon be my most reviewd fic. I just want to thank you all for the amazing support. Your reviews make me smile and want to keep writing. I just wanted to say thank you fo everything, and I**** hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a fun time writing it. There are just a few more chapters left. there are about three more chapters left. The sequel is looking good so far, I have two and a half chapters done already. I just have a few more things to do here though. So yeah, review and make my day. I will try to update as fast as I can. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	18. Chapter 18: The End of Summer Bash

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ xxhATiNiSbAdxx, rawbbles, hope for eternity, pale-red-lips, Darth Sethbek, child who is cool,_ lilygirl42001_, kat4543, Scarlett, I love you Niall J Horan, Aihime195, nigelbtrlover24, Dana2184, btrlover21, BookWorkKendall, DreamerAC, Hikari no Kasai, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, KEALY KAMES, rainy dayz and silver dreams, BreakFree, suppressedanonymous, SDG10, smile. it's. good. for. you, __and Boston Anonymous _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 18: The End of Summer Bash**

Logan sighed as he fell onto the ground under the shade of a tree with a bottle of water in his hand. Kendall laughed as he sat down next to him. They had been helping set up booths for the End of Summer Bash. It was hard work and they were taking a break.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Logan asked.

"Because we snuck out," Kendall said, "if it helps Dak and Jett are suffering with us," Kendall said pointing to the other two who were walking over to them. Dak sat down next to Kendall.

"Taking a break?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I hate this," Logan groaned.

"Well it's what we get for sneaking out," Kendall said, "next time we know not to get caught," he said.

"I know that Ken but, we'll need better distractions," Logan said repeating their earlier conversation. Kendall laughed and nudged Logan lightly.

"So, how much longer before the DJ gets here?" Kendall asked.

"He should be here any minute," Jett said, "we'll probably have to help him set up," he added.

"I know, why do you think I asked," Kendall said.

"No need to be snippy Knight," Jett said.

"Could you two please not do this, it is hot out and I am not in the mood to mediate," Logan groaned.

"Yeah me either," Dak said. Kendall and Jett looked at one another before shrugging.

"Dak, Jett," Kelly said as she walked up to the four. "There's been a problem with the DJ and they are not showing up until after lunch and it's someone new not the guy we usual get," she said.

"You want us to over see them getting set up," Dak asked.

"Yes please, I have so many others things to worry about," Kelly said.

"We'll take care of it Kel," Jett said.

"Thanks a million," Kelly said.

"Kelly," a counselor said running up to her. Kelly groaned and turned to him.

"What's wrong now, Todd," Kelly asked.

"There's been an accident in the kitchen and Sylvia needs your permission to leave," Todd said.

"What did Carlos do now?" Kendall asked.

"He cut his hand and Sylvia wants to take him to get stitches," Todd said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kelly told Todd who nodded his head and ran off. "Dak can you make my rounds and make sure things are going smoothly and I need to find someone to take over in the kitchen," she said handing Dak her clipboard.

"Her assistant can take over and Logie and I can be there to help," Kendall offered jumping up.

"Come on you two then," Kelly said nodding her head.

"See you two later," Kendall said as he and Logan followed Kelly to the mess hall. The three walked into the kitchen and saw Sylvia talking to Todd and Carlos was sitting in a chair with his hand wrapped with a dishtowel.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"He and James were goofing around and he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing," Sylvia said glaring at her son slightly.

"Sorry mom," Carlos said looking down at the floor.

"Sorry Mrs. Garcia," James said from his place across the kitchen.

"Go, and be as quick as you can," Kelly said, "Syl you know this kitchen won't last long without you," she added. Sylvia nodded her head and she and Carlos left the kitchen. Kelly turned to Sylvia's assistant, Jenna, and explained that Kendall and Logan were here to help and to not let them work together.

"That is so unfair," Kendall started.

"Ken we work better when we're not together," Logan said. Kendall's jaw dropped as he turned to Logan. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true," he said.

"Well yeah," Kendall admitted.

"Ok then Kendall you can watch the soup and make sure it doesn't get over cook," Jenna said. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to the stoves.

"Logan can I trust you with a knife to cut some vegetables?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak and Jett were heading out to the parking lot. They were to help the DJ once they got here. Show them where to set up and tell them about what kind of music they expected and things like that.

"Tell me again why we wanted to work here," Dak asked as he stopped on the edge of the parking lot. There was no sign of the DJ yet.

"This place has a lot of great memories and all our friends are here," Jett said placing his arms around Dak.

"I hate this right now, it's like a hundred degrees and we're moving around too much," Dak said.

"You wouldn't be complaining if we were in our cabin naked," Jett said as he pressed his lips to Dak's neck. Dak sighed then stiffened.

"No, don't we have work to do," Dak said breaking free from Jett's grasp.

"Come on, lunch isn't over officially for twenty more minutes, I say we sneak off and if the DJ arrives we tell Kelly we got sidetracked," Jett said pulling Dak back to him. Dak groaned lightly at the contact between them. "Come on Dak you know you want to," Jett said huskily.

"No, we have a job to take care of," Dak said trying to be reasonable. It was hard with Jett nibbling on his ear like that. It wasn't fair really, his ears were sensitive and Jett knew that. He used it against Dak one too many times. "Jett I am serious stop," Dak groaned.

"I don't think you want me to," Jett said his hand coming to rest on the growing bulge in Dak's shorts. Dak gasped and arched his back lightly. Jett let go of him and stepped away. "You're right we should stop," he said backing up. Dak turned around and glared at his boyfriend.

"You can't get me worked up like that and then just stop," Dak said. He stalked forward and grabbed Jett's hand and started leading him past the main cabin and into the woods to a spot they knew all too well. They had snuck off here plenty of times.

"I love when you get like this Dak," Jett said as Dak pushed him up against a tree.

"Your fault," Dak said as he pressed his lips to Jett's in a rough needy kiss. Dak pressed his hips to Jett's hips. He ground against the taller male. Jett moaned into Dak's mouth. Dak thrust his tongue into Jett's mouth and Jett started to suck on it making Dak moan louder. Dak's hands moved to Jett's belt and Jett flipped them around so Dak was against the tree.

"Don't have time for foreplay," Jett said as he opened Dak's shorts. "Turn around," he commanded. Dak did as he was told and bent over slightly and braced himself against the tree. He looked over his shoulder at Jett, silently asking if this was ok. Jett pulled Dak's shorts and underwear down in one swift movement. Dak gasped. He felt a slick finger at his entrance and moaned as it slipped in.

"Jett just fuck me, I'm still stretched from last night," Dak moaned. Jett pulled his finger out and spit into his hand and lubed his cock up. He pressed it to Dak's hole. "Don't have time just do it," Dak ground out.

"Your wish is my command," Jett said grinning. He thrust into Dak in one quick thrust. Dak gasped and moaned.

"Faster," Dak gasped. Jett started to pound into Dak quickly trying to please Dak. He reached around and grabbed Dak's leaking cock and started to pump him. He Dak hiked his shirt up around his chest. He tweaked his nipple and moaned. "Jett, I'm close," Dak gasped.

"Hmm, me too," Jett hummed into Dak's ear. "Let go Daky," he said. Dak moaned and let go and came over the tree in front of him. Jett grunted and came a few thrusts later with his lips on Dak's neck. He stilled and leaned against Dak for support for a moment.

"Jett we need to get back," Dak said after a few minutes. Jett nodded his head and slowly pulled out of Dak. Dak winced slightly.

"Sorry," Jett said.

"It's ok," Dak said turning around. He pecked Jett on the lips and pulled his shorts and underwear back up. He fastened his shorts on his waist. He looked at Jett as he tucked himself back into his shorts. "Come on," he said grabbing Jett's hand. He led Jett back towards the camp. They managed to get into the main field and started for the parking lot when they heard Kelly calling for them.

"Dak, Jett," she yelled. The two turned around. They walked over to her. "Where were you two-never mind I don't want to know," she said putting her hands up. "The DJ is here and I showed him the spot to get set up, but he needs help unloaded his things," Kelly said.

"Ok is he in the parking lot?" Jett asked.

"Yes, now go and no more breaks, like that," Kelly said as they walked away. Dak turned red at the comment but didn't look back. He knew Kelly knew what they had done. They walked over to the parking lot and saw a truck with a few guys standing around it unloading the DJ equipment.

"You two here to help?" one boy asked.

"Yeah," Jett said, "Kelly sent us," he said nodding his head.

At that moment two people came out of the back of the truck carrying an amp and Dak's jaw dropped. Of all people it had to be him.

"Jamal?" Jett asked.

"Oh hey guys," Jamal said smiling at them.

"What are you doing here?" Jett asked casting a sideways glance at Dak. Dak did not look happy at all.

"I'm the DJ," Jamal said his smile never leaving his face.

"Of course you are," Dak muttered. Jamal didn't seem to hear him or just ignored him. Jett on the other hand heard him and sent a small glare at Dak. Dak only looked away. He still did not like Jamal at all. He and Jett may have worked out their fight, but that didn't mean he had to like Jamal.

"I didn't know you were working," Jett said.

"I work at a radio station in the cities and my cousin worked for the DJ here in town and got me this job for the summer," Jamal said. Jett nodded his head.

"So should we get these things into the field," Jett asked. They guys nodded and they started to move the equipment. Jett and Dak were carrying an amp while Jamal and another guy carried another ahead of him.

"God must really hate me," Dak said.

"Dak I thought we went through this," Jett said.

"He's a friend, I get it," Dak said rolling his eyes.

"I know you say Jealousy isn't flattering but I find it extremely hot," Jett said.

"Oh my god, was what we just did not enough for you?" Dak asked.

"I can never get enough of you babe," Jett said causing Dak to blush. They got the amp to the area where they needed to set up and headed back to the trunk to help get the rest of the stuff while Jamal got to work setting things up.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall and Logan were in their cabin getting changed for the End of Summer Bash. It would be starting soon and they were going to meet the others.

"Hey," Kendall said as he finished buttoning his plaid shirt.

"What?" Logan asked looking over at Kendall.

"Do you realize we have tonight and tomorrow night and then camp is over?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head. "We'll have to make the most of the time we have," he said walking over to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a kiss.

"I love you," Kendall said softly.

"Love you too," Logan said smiling. They both left their cabin and started down the trail. They met James and Carlos halfway down the trail.

"Hey guys," James said.

"I didn't think you two would be coming since Kelly had you working like dogs all day," Carlos said.

"Nah, there is no way we'd miss this," Kendall said slinging his arm over Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded his head as they walked.

"How's your hand?" Logan asked.

"It's all stitched up and I hardly feel the pain anymore," Carlos said.

"He's doped up on pain killers," James said. Kendall and Logan laughed at that. They met up with the girls on the edge of the field.

"No Dak and Jett?" James asked.

"Haven't seen them yet," Jo said looking around for the two in question.

"Why are you all just standing here let's have some fun," Dak said walking up to them with Jett behind him.

"We were just waiting for your guys," James said. The ten teens made their way into the carnival like game section. They all started to play the games with one another trying to out do each other. Kendall and Jett were competing for a stuffed animal at a dart game. The rules were whoever hit the most balloons won the prize.

"Come on Ken you got this," Logan cheered Kendall on. Kendall smiled and threw another dart hitting another balloon putting him ahead of Jett.

"Jett you can't let a kid beat you," Dak said laughing.

In the end Kendall won the bear they both wanted so Kendall got the bear while Jett got a monkey. Kendall turned to Logan and held the bear out to him.

"Here," Kendall said.

"Oh it's so adorable," Logan said throwing his arms around Kendall. He kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," he said taking the bear.

"It's not a bear but here," Jett said holding the monkey out to Dak. Dak smiled and took it from Jett.

"It's perfect," Dak said kissing Jett on the cheek as well. The four made their way over to another game where James and Carlos were playing ring toss. Carlos missed again and called it quits. He turned to face the guys.

"Hey," Carlos said, "This game is rigged," he said.

"Sure it is," Logan said laughing.

"It is," Carlos said.

"Aw, did Kindle win his little Logiebear a stuffed bear?" James asked teasingly.

"Yep, as opposed to you not winning anything," Kendall said looking at James smirking. James smirk fell. Logan and Carlos laughed at that.

"Come on let's go find the girls," Carlos said. The six nodded and went in search of the girls. They found Camille, Lucy, Heather, and Jo getting some cotton candy. Kendall saw the look in Logan's eyes at the cotton candy and got them one to share. Logan kissed Kendall on the cheek and snatched the bag from him.

"Hey now that's for us to share," Kendall said smiling.

"I know, but I want some," Logan said smiling adorably at Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but smile back at him. They were in their own little world. Nothing else really mattered to them.

They managed to follow their friends down to the lake away from the fun and festivities for a bit. They all sat down in the sand.

"So this is fun," Camille said.

"I always is," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Guys this is basically our last night together here, since tomorrow we will all be packing and getting ready to go home since I know we all wait until last minute to pack," Kendall said.

"Speak for yourself," Logan said as he took some cotton candy out of the bag he had yet to release.

"Oh right Logie's almost already all packed," Kendall said.

"So I can help you tomorrow," Logan said, "I think ahead," he added smiling.

"Oh you're so sweet," Kendall said smiling. He leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. Logan grinned and pecked Kendall. They shred small pecks and soon Kendall pushed Logan onto his back.

"Guys," James said snapping them back to reality The two broke apart blushing.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled his face red.

"Anyways," Camille said.

"So Logan," Lucy said, "how do you like camp?" she asked. Everyone turned their attention to Logan. They all knew how much he had been against camp in the beginning. They were all curious to hear his answer now.

"It's different than I thought it would be," Logan said.

"Quit beating around the bush and tell us if you like it or not," Jo said smiling at the brunette.

"I didn't like it," Logan said smiling, "I loved it," he said. Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"Guys," Kendall said turning to James, Carlos, and Lucy. "Did you realize next year will be our last year here," he said.

"As campers," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "Logie's too," he added looking at Logan.

"If he comes back," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan asked, "I had the best summer of my life. I made friends and I met the probably one of the greatest guys in the world," he said.

"You're coming back next summer then?" Heather asked.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head.

"Promise?" Camille asked.

"I promise," Logan said laughing.

"Good," Camille said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yeah, you're one of us now and you just have to come back," James said.

"I will," Logan laughed. After some time the group wandered back into the games area and separated again.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak and Jett had wandered back down to the lake and to the dock. They both sat down with their feet in the water. They were just relaxing. The music from the DJ could be heard still.

"Dak," Jett said.

"Hmm?" Dak asked turning his head to look at Jett.

"Why don't you like Jamal? I mean I know you said you didn't get a good vibe from him, but he's not a bad guy," Jett said.

"I don't know, but can we not do this right now, I just want to have fun with you," Dak said smiling.

"Well I know something fun we could be doing," Jett said lowering his voice and smiling seductively at Jett.

"Was the two times we did it already not enough for you?" Dak asked laughing.

"I reiterate I can never get enough of you," Jett said leaning in and nipping at Dak's lips. Dak moaned lightly.

"Later, let's just sit here for a bit," Dak said. Jett nodded his head and scooted closer to Dak. He placed his arm around Dak's waist.

"I love you, you know," Jett said.

"I know," Dak said smiling.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Jett said looking up at the moon.

"I love you too," Dak said resting his head on Jett's shoulder. They heard laughter from behind them. They turned to see Kendall chasing Logan as he laughed. Logan tripped and Kendall was at his side in seconds. Dak and Jett turned around to give the two a little privacy.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall chased Logan. They had gotten more cotton candy since Logan had eaten all of their last one. Kendall wanted some and Logan wasn't sharing.

"Share," Kendall demanded as he chased Logan down to the lake.

"Make me," Logan hollered over his shoulder laughing. They managed to get to the lake. Logan ran along the shore and tripped.

"Logie," Kendall said running over to him. He got down on his knees.

"You made me get sand in the cotton candy now it's no good," Logan said tossing the bag at Kendall. Kendall laughed and fell onto Logan laughing.

"You fall ad you still care more about the cotton candy," Kendall asked lifting his head.

"Yes, it was a perfectly good bag and you ruined it," Logan said pouting.

"We can get another," Kendall laughed. He leaned down and pecked Logan on the lips.

"I don't want another one now," Logan said pouting.

"Well I do, you didn't let me have any," Kendall said. Logan brought his arms up around Kendall's neck and he pulled him back down to him.

"I'm sorry," Logan said. He pulled the blonde into a kiss. Kendall grinned into the kiss and leaned into Logan more. Soon the two were rolling around in the sand making out. "K-Ken," Logan gasped as Kendall moved his lips down to Logan's neck.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed against his neck.

"Someone could come down here and see us," Logan said.

"Come on I know the perfect place," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and helped him to his feet. He led Logan away from the lake and to the equipment shed.

"Really Ken?" Logan asked.

"I am just getting a flashlight," Kendall said going into the shed and coming out with a flashlight. He then grabbed Logan's hand and led him along the path. Soon Logan realized where they were going. They were heading up to their secret spot. Logan smiled knowing no one would look for them there.

Once they reached the cliff Kendall led Logan into the grass. There was a blanket laying out already.

"Did you plan this?" Logan asked a brow arched.

"No, but I hoped," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and stepped up to the blonde and kissed him.

Kendall lowered Logan to the blanket their lips never parting once. Logan's hands started on the buttons of Kendall's shirt. He pushed the shirt off of Kendall's shoulders. Logan's hands came up to wander over Kendall's chest. Kendall broke the kiss and tugged at Logan's shirt. Logan sat up and allowed him to take it off. Logan pulled Kendall back to him and kissed him thrust his tongue forward into the blonde's mouth.

"Logie," Kendall said breaking the kiss again.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Who's gonna," Kendall started.

"I want you to," Logan said looking up at Kendall, "I want you to fuck me under the stars," he said smiling. Kendall grinned and started on Logan's jeans. He pulled them down with Logan's boxers. Logan gasped as the cool night air hit his skin. He sat up and opened Kendall's jeans as well and was shocked to see the blonde was going commando.

"You really had this planned," Logan said, "how did I miss this," he asked grabbing the blonde's rapidly hardening cock. Kendall gasped and moaned.

"Guess you're not as observant as you think Logie," Kendall said. He sat up and pushed his jeans off and kicked them off. He leaned down over Logan and kissed him. He gasped as their bare erections brushed together.

"Ken, just get to it," Logan gasped out. Kendall held up two fingers to Logan's mouth. Logan took them in his mouth and got them wet. Kendall pulled them from Logan's mouth and brought them down to Logan's hole. Logan spread his legs a wide for Kendall. "Do it," Logan gasped.

Kendall pushed a finger into the brunette. Logan groaned and relaxed himself. He knew this would be better if he relaxed. Kendall slowly pumped his finger a few times before he added another finger. Logan gasped and rolled his hips trying to get used to it. He had done this before, but it still hurt.

Kendall sensing Logan's pain brought his lips to Logan's neck knowing it was one of Logan's weak spots. Logan moaned and tried to focus on the pleasure Kendall was giving him. Kendall thrust his fingers in and curled them looking for Logan's prostate. He grinned as Logan arched his back signaling he found it. After a few more thrusts he pulled his fingers out and kissed away Logan's whine of protest.

"You ready for more?" Kendall asked. He spit into his hand and lubed his cock up. Logan nodded his head, his mouth not really working. Kendall leaned down and pressed his cock to Logan's twitching hole.

"Ju-just do it," Logan said. Kendall pushed into the brunette. Logan groaned and spread his legs as far as he could. "Go," Logan said. Kendall started to roll his hips trying to get Logan used to the intrusion.

"Mmm, Logie," Kendall said.

"Faster," Logan groaned as he reached for his cock. Kendall batted his hand away and grabbed his cock and started to pump him. He started to thrust into Logan. Logan's moans grew louder as he grew closer to orgasm.

"Fuck Logie," Kendall gasped. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach. He was close.

"I'm close," Logan moaned.

"Me too," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to Logan's. A few thrusts later Logan cam spilling his seed over Kendall's hand and his stomach. A few more thrusts Kendall came filling the brunette to the brim. Kendall pulled out of the brunette and fell down beside him.

"That was amazing Ken," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said. A breeze started to pick up and the two shivered.

"Let's get dressed," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to his pants. He pulled out a bandana he had swiped from James and cleaned him and Logan off. He was not planning on returning the bandana anyway. They both started to get dressed. After they were clothed again they laid back down on the blanket.

"This night has been amazing," Kendall said.

"Yes it has," Logan said nodding his head.

"Wanna go join the others?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed and nodded his head. They started back for the camp and made their way down to the main field. They met up with the others who were all standing near the small dance area talking.

"There you are," Camille hollered over the music.

"Yeah, we were just wandering around a bit," Kendall said.

"Sure you were," Jett said grinning. Logan turned red at that causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, just like you and Dak were twice this afternoon," Kendall said. Jett's jaw dropped at the comment. "I'm not dumb Jett I know where you went to," he said.

"Ok enough of that," Dak said stepping in between the two. "Let's just have some fun," he said. The others nodded their head. They all moved out on to the small dance floor to have some fun before the night ended.

**I just want to say that the response to this story is amazing and it was very unexpected. This is one of my most followed and is my most reviewd fic. I just want to thank you all for the amazing support. Your reviews make me smile and want to keep writing. I just wanted to say thank you fo everything, and I**** hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a fun time writing it. There are just a few more chapters left. there are about two more chapters left afer this. The sequel is looking good so far, I have two and a half chapters done already. I just have a few more things to do here though. So yeah, review and make my day. I will try to update as fast as I can. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	19. Chapter 19: Never Say Good Bye

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ Scarlett, child who is cool, kat4543, rawbbles, lilygirl42001, Xbigtimerusherx, nigelbtrlover24, KEALY KAMES, Aihime195, DreamerAC, Dana2184, I 3 Niall Horan, CaitiePaigee, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, MissDramaMama, BreakFree, smile. it's. good. for. you, SDG10, Hikari no Kasai, pale-red-lips, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, and btrlover21 _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 19: Never Say Good Bye**

Logan looked around his and Kendall's cabin. They had everything packed and the cabin just looked so bare. It was odd after living in the cabin for three months together. It was odd to be going home. Logan almost didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Kendall forever.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kendall asked.

"Today is our last day here," Logan said, "we only really have a few hours left together," he said.

"I know, but we'll be together again eventually," Kendall said, "I'll visit and you'll visit and we'll make this work. This is not good bye Logan," he said looking the brunette in the eyes.

"I'll never say good bye to you Ken," Logan said.

"I know and I'll never say good bye to you Logie," Kendall said smiling. He walked over to Logan and pecked him on the lips. Logan pulled Kendall down into a deeper kiss. Kendall smiled and let Logan do what he wanted. He wanted this too though.

Kendall slowly pushed Logan back until he was leaning against the wall. Logan didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and held him there as they continued to kiss.

"You two better be decent," James' voice called as he walked stood outside the cabin door.

"We're fine you can come in," Kendall said taking a step back from Logan. Logan turned to the door as James and Carlos walked into the cabin.

"You two ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall sighed. He looked at Logan who nodded his head. Logan pushed himself away from the wall. They both grabbed their bags and followed James and Carlos out of the cabin. The four walk in silence as they made their way towards the main cabin. This was it. Camp was over and Logan's parents would be here soon to pick him up and take him home.

The four reached the main cabin where the others were waiting for them. Heather and Jo weren't there though.

"Heather's parents just left with her, and Jo left with her dad," Camille said, "They wanted us to say good bye to you guys though," she said. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads.

"When are your parents getting here?" Kendall asked.

"Soon, I hope," Camille said.

"I can't believe you," Dak said as he and Jett walked down the trail. "Why would you assume that's what I wanted," he asked.

"I didn't think you were going to like it, but I can't just tell them not to come," Jett said.

"What's going on," Kendall asked looking over at the two.

"Jett invited his brother and father over to our place for a few days," Dak said.

"I did not invite them, they called me and said they were going to be in the area and I said they could stay with us instead of at a hotel, but if I knew you were going to throw a fit about it I would've said no," Jett said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Jett we've been working all summer, all I wanted was a week just for us before we started back to college and everything gets crazy," Dak said.

"I know, but what was I supposed to say? They wanted to see me before summer ended," Jett said.

"I get that but do they have to stay with us?" Dak asked.

"Oh please if you're mother had called saying she and you're father were going to be in town you'd invite them over without even asking me," Jett said.

"That-that is different," Dak said his anger rising.

"How?" Jett asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I don't know but it just is," Dak said turning on his heel and storming away. Jett groaned frustrated and turned and stormed away as well.

"I got Dak," Kendall said taking off after the fuming brunette.

"I'll handle Jett," Logan said taking off after Jett. He followed Jett down a trail. "Jett," he called after him. Jett sighed and stopped walking.

"What?" Jett asked turning to Logan.

"You have to look at it his way," Logan said, "I mean he expected a week with just you and now he gets you and your family," he said.

"I know, but my dad isn't made of money like his parents and I just wanted to save him some money by letting him and David stay in our spare bedroom in the apartment," Jett said.

"I get that I really do, but you've been working all summer with a bunch of kids and he wants some relaxation time with you his loving caring boyfriend," Logan said.

"I know, but like I said I just want to help my dad, but I guess I see it form his way," Jett said.

"He just wants some time for the two of you," Logan said, "you should be lucky you get to go home with him and see him everyday," he said.

"I know," Jett said, "you and Kendall will be together sooner than you think," he said

"I know we can visit one another, but it won't be the same as seeing one another everyday for the last three months," Logan sighed.

"You'll make it work," Jett said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall chased after Dak. He followed him down a trail away from the others before he caught up with the fuming brunette. "Hey," Kendall said grabbed his arm.

"What?" Dak snapped angrily.

"I'm not the one you're mad at," Kendall said.

"Sorry," Dak said.

"Look, you got to look at it through his eyes. He wants to spend time with his dad. He might not want to lose him like he lost his mother," Kendall said. Dak looked at Kendall before sighing.

"I know, but I just wanted some time alone with him. I mean we spent the last three months watching after kids," Dak said.

"I know, but you have to understand not everything it going to work out the way you plan them too," Kendall said. Dak sighed and nodded his head.

"I know but he sprung this on me," Dak said.

"Come on go apologize and let him know you're ok with his dad and brother staying with you," Kendall said.

"God I hate when you do this," Dak said.

"Come on I just saved you're relationship," Kendall said smiling.

"I know, but I would've gotten over it sooner or later," Dak said shaking his head. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. "So how are things with Logan. Does he know you're moving to Sherwood," he asked.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise," Kendall said.

"He's either gonna be really happy or mad at you for lying and then happy," Dak said.

"Yeah well I think he'll be happy," Kendall said.

"Do James and Carlos know about you guys moving to Sherwood?" Dak asked.

"Nope only you and Jett," Kendall said, "assuming you told him," he added.

"I might have mentioned it," Dak said nodding his head.

"I knew you would tell him. You can't keep you're mouth shut around him," Kendall said. Dak laughed and shook his head. "Now come on let's go find Jett and you can apologize," he said.

"I guess, I mean if it were my parents I would do the same," Dak sighed. The two started back for the main cabin. They saw Logan and Jett walking towards them. Kendall stopped a few feet back and let Dak walk over to Jett.

"I'm sorry," Dak and Jett said together. They both laughed.

"You can let them come over," Dak said.

"Are you sure?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head.

"But you are cleaning the spare room and cooking dinner for the next month," Dak said.

"Deal," Jett said smiling and leaning in and pecking Dak on the lips.

"That is not how you seal a deal," Dak said smiling as he pulled Jett in for a real kiss. Kendall walked over to Logan and tapped his arm.

"Are we good or what?" Kendall asked.

"Amazing," Logan said. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him around the back of the main cabin. "What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to do this," Kendall said pressing Logan against the cabin wall. Logan grinned and placed his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall grinned and leaned in and sealed hiw lips together with Logan's.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak and Jett joined their friends as they all got ready to leave.

"So, how do you guys feel knowing it's going to be your last summer as campers next summer?" Jett asked James, Carlos, and Lucy.

"It's weird, but we might end up like you guys," Carlos said.

"Yeah I don't think I want to say good bye to this place after next summer," James said, "it's got so many great memories," he added.

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding her head.

"Dak, Jett," Kelly called as she walked up to the group with two older people behind her. They were both brunette's and the woman had very familiar chocolate brown eyes and the man looked like an older version of Logan.

"Yes Kel," Dak said.

"Have you seen Logan, his parents are here to pick him up," Kelly said.

"He was here a minute ago," Jett said looking around.

"His bag is here so he can't have gone far," Dak said looking around. He then looked to the main cabin with a knowing look. "Just a sec," he said walked over to the back of the cabin. He heard the others following him. He turned the corner and saw Kendall pressing Logan against the cabin. They seemed to be glued together at the lips. Dak cleared his throat and the two sprang apart. Logan looked over past him and his eyes grew wide.

"Mom, dad," he said pushing Kendall away from him. Kendall stumbled and fell. "Kendall I am so sorry," he said getting down on his knees to look at the blonde.

"I am gonna go," Dak said turning around and ushering everyone else away from Kendall and Logan and the Mitchell's.

"Mom, dad," Logan said looking up at his parents.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" David asked his son.

"Uh, this is Kendall," Logan said his face red. He helped the blonde to his feet. "Kendall these are my parents," he said looking down at the ground.

"Uh, hi," Kendall said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you," Joanna said politely.

"So, I'll call you when I get home," Logan said looking at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head. "Let's go," he said to his parents. He walked past them not wanting to talk about what had just happened. He made his way over to his bag and grabbed it ignore the loosk his friends were giving him.

"Logan," Camille said.

"Yeah," Logan said looking up at her.

"Call me after you call Kendall," Camille said. Logan opened his mouth to ask her how she knew he was gonna call Kendall.

"Oh please we all know he's going to be your first call," Lucy said. Logan blushed and nodded his head. He then followed his parents to their car and put his bag in the trunk.

"So you liked camp then," David asked Logan as he shut the trunk. Logan blushed and nodded his head.

"I really did," Logan said, "I made friends and everything," he said blushing again.

"So Kendall seemed nice," Joanna said as they got into the car.

"He is," Logan said, "I've got his number and everything," he said smiling.

"See we knew you'd like it," David said. Logan nodded his head as they started driving.

"So you and Kendall," Joanna asked.

"Are kind of dating," Logan said, "I mean we shared a cabin and things just happened," he said.

"I know how that goes," David said looking over at Joanna who was driving.

"Ew gross," Logan said looking away from his parents.

"Maybe someday you'll have a nice camp story to tell you're kids," David said.

"Maybe," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" David asked confused.

"I doubt Kendall and I are gonna last. He lived in Duluth and his mom moved them over the summer somewhere. He might not even live close by," Logan said looking out the window.

"Do you care about him?" David asked.

"I think I love him dad," Logan said looking out the window.

"Then that should be all that matters. Distance should matter. You can drive and I am sure he can. You're mother and I didn't live neat one another when we first met but we over came that and look where we are now," David said.

"Married with a great jobs and an amazing son," Logan said smiling.

"He'd be amazing if he did his chores," Joanna said.

"My room is the cleanest room in the house," Logan said.

"I am talking about doing the dishes once in awhile and other things around the house," Joanna said.

"I'll try," Logan said smiling.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall was sitting on the front steps of the main cabin. The girls were gone and just he remained with Katie, James, Carlos, Jett and Dak. Dak was inside the main cabin at the moment taking care of some things. Logan had left over a half hour ago and he was already missing him.

"Dude where's you're mom?" James asked.

"I don't know, but she should be here soon," Kendall said pulling his phone out of his pocket to look at the time.

"Well my mom's almost ready to lave," Carlos said.

"We'll be going soon," James said. He was going home with Carlos since they lived close together and James' mom was a bit busy.

"Kendall you're mom just called me," Dak said walking out of the main cabin.

"Where is she," Kendall asked looking over at Dak.

"She got held up unpacking at your new house and asked me to give you and Katie a ride home," Dak said.

"What?" Jett asked.

"Come on you can head home in you're car and start getting ready for your dad and brother and I will be quick to drop Kendall and Katie off. Sherwood's only an hour away from here," he said.

"Fine," Jett sighed, "but they won't be there until tomorrow so tonight it's just me and you as soon as you get home," he said smiling. Dak smiled and nodded his head.

"Sherwood?" James asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kendall asked grinning.

"No," Carlos said.

"Surprise," Kendall said putting his hands up and shaking them.

"Logan is going to kill you for not telling him," James said laughing.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kendall said.

"I think he'll love that you live closer than he expected you to," Carlos said, "why didn't you mom call my mom and ask her to give you a ride?" he asked.

"She probably forgot she worked here and besides she's already giving James a ride," Kendall said.

"Right," James said.

"Come on Kendall, Katie let's go," Dak said. Kendall grabbed his big suitcase while Katie grabbed the small bag of things that had been salvaged form her old cabin and the few things she had gotten when Jennifer had come down.

"Right behind you," Kendall said. They followed Dak to his car.

**Yeah that was that. I really liked how this turned out. The next chapter is the last chapter and I will have some previews of the sequel at the end of the chapter. There is only one more chapter left and then this is done. I am excited for the sequel I have so mch planned for it. I am not ready to release details yet but I will soon. Maybe I will let some go on Twitter later. IDK yet. ****So yeah, review and make my day. I will try to update as fast as I can. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	20. Chapter 20: Home is Where the Heart Is

**Ok so I'd like to that**_ DreamerAC, KEALY KAMES, kat4543, smile. it's. good. for. you, child who is cool, hope for eternity, suppressedanonymous, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, nigelbtrlover24, IceRush, pale-red-lips, lovelikecrazy802, Scarlett, I love you Niall J Horan,Dana2184, rawbbles, lilygirl42001, and PerfectMirror14 _**for all you're lovely reviews. They keep me going. **

**I want to just take a second to thank everyone who read and reviewed and faved and alerted this story. The response to this fic is just amazing adn took me by surprise. I am shocked that so many people liked it. I am sad to see it ending, but I am happy becuase I am continuing this this. There will be some info for the sequel at the end with some sneak peeks. **

**Chapter 20: Home is Where the Heart Is **

Logan sighed as he looked around his room. He had just finished unpacking after he called Kendall. They had talked for about a half hour before Logan was told to get off his phone and unpack and get ready for dinner. He walked over to his bedroom window and noticed that someone had moved in across the street. It was about time, the house had been vacant for years now. He was wondering who the neighbors were but he had yet to see them. Logan sighed and opened his window and sat down on his desk next to the window.

He took a few deep breath of fresh air coming in from the window. He was reminded of camp. That reminded him of Kendall. He may have just talked to the blonde, but he really missed him already. He knew this was going to be tough, but this was nothing like he had imagined it would be.

"Logan," Joanna called.

"Yeah," Logan hollered back at her.

"Dinner's almost ready can you come set the table?" Joanna hollered.

"Sure," Logan said. He looked out his window one last time before he left his room. He made his way to the kitchen and to the table. He grabbed the things his mother had set out and noticed that there were three extra of everything.

"Why are there extra's and are we eating in the dining room?" Logan asked.

"Our new neighbors are coming over for dinner and yes now go set things up," Joanna said.

"New neighbors?" Logan asked, "as in the people who bought the Bradley's old place across the street," he asked.

"Yep now go set things up," Joanna said.

Logan nodded his head and grabbed the things. He moved out to the dining room where his mother had already set up their nice table cloth. Logan knew she was doing this all to impress their neighbors. Joanna walked out of the kitchen with a meatloaf.

"Are we sure they aren't vegetarians?" Logan asked looking at the food.

"Kids aren't but the mother is," Joanna said, "she said the kids would be ok with meatloaf and I made a pasta stir fry with pea pods, green beans, peppers, and some zucchini," she said.

"Why not just make the stir fry," Logan asked.

"one of the kids doesn't like veggies and after a long talk with her this is what we decided on," Joanna said. Logan nodded his head and started to set the table. When his cell phone started to ring. He set the plates down and pulled his cell phone out and saw Kendall was calling him.

"Go ahead, I'll get your father to finish," Joanna said.

"Thanks mom," Logan said he kissed her on the cheek and ran form the room answering his phone. "Ken," he said eagerly.

"Hey," Kendall said, "I just got home and settled in," he said.

"Well that's good," Logan said as he walked into his bedroom. He walked over to his desk and sat down on it.

"So I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kendall asked.

"No just getting ready to welcome the new neighbors," Logan said scooting back on his desk so he was sitting next to his open window.

"New neighbors?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. "across the street. My mom invited them to dinner," Logan said.

"Ah," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I miss you," Logan said.

"I know and I miss you," Kendall said.

"So where are you?" Logan asked.

"Hey can you do me a favor," Kendall asked.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Turn around," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked turning to look out his window. He looked down into the yard across the street and saw someone standing there. His jaw dropped when he realized it was Kendall.

"Does that answer you're question," Kendall asked. Logan dropped his phone onto his desk and jumped down from his desk. He ran from his room and down the stairs. He made his way out the door. He saw Kendall standing there with a cocky smirk playing across his lips. Logan ran across the street to Kendall.

"You ass," Logan said his smile cancelling out his anger at the blonde. "you knew this whole time didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but there is a reason I didn't tell you," Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"At first I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think anything would come of other than being friends," Kendall said, "then I wasn't sure what would happen after we started dating. I was scared it would change how you felt so I didn't say anything," he said looking down at his hands. Logan punched Kendall in the arm.

"That was for not telling me you ass," Logan said glaring at the blonde. His glare softened and he cupped Kendall's face in his hands. "This is also for not tell me," he said as he leaned in and kissed Kendall. Kendall gripped Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Logan parted from the kiss and rested his forehead against Kendall's. "Nothing would ever change how I feel about you," Logan said.

"I know that now, but I didn't want ruin anything between us," Kendall said.

"I forgive you," Logan said pressing a kiss to Kendall's lips once more.

"This your way of welcoming new neighbors to the neighborhood?" Katie asked from behind Kendall. Logan and Kendall parted and looked at the young girl.

"Katie," Logan said.

"In my defense I thought he told you," Katie said putting her hands up.

"Kendall, Katie come on we have to get ready to go soon," Jennifer said as she walked out of the house. She stopped when she saw Logan standing next to Kendall. "Logan," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Knight," Logan said blushing.

"Logan was just welcoming Kendall to the neighborhood in his own special way," Katie said laughing when the two turned red.

"I should get back home I'll see you in a bit," Logan said smiling at the blonde. Kendall nodded his head and turned around and walked up to the porch. Logan walked back across the street smiling. He walked back into the house and made his way to the dining room.

"Where did you go?" Joanna asked as she brought the pasta stir fry she had made out of the kitchen.

"I was just welcoming our next door neighbors to the neighborhood," Logan said smiling.

"What?" David asked confused.

"Kendall is Mrs. Knight's son," Logan said smiling.

"Oh so you were personally welcoming him?" Joanna asked smiling.

"Yeah," Logan said blushing. He knew his parents were ok with him being gay, but he had never had a boyfriend before. He didn't know how they felt about him dating. At least they didn't know he was sexually active with Kendall yet. He was going to keep that tidbit of information to himself for the time being.

-Just the Way You Are-

Dak yawned as he made his way up to his second floor apartment with Jett. They had bought the apartment just after they finished their freshman year of college together and before they went off to camp. He was glad to be home and have at least one night with just him and Jett. He walked into the apartment and was hit with the scent of Jett's famous beef strew. Jett always made it after they fought and he was cooking dinner. Dak loved it and Jett knew it was a sure fire way to get him to forgive him.

"Jett," Dak called out.

"Kitchen," Jett called back. Dak made his way down the hall after dropping his bag in the hall and walked into the kitchen where Jett was wearing his white apron and standing over a pot.

"Beef stew?" Dak asked.

"Yeah I figured you would want something delicious when you got home and since you can't live off just me this was the next best thing," Jett said teasingly as he turned around to face Dak.

"You can't just be normal and not throw a sexual innuendo into everything," Dak asked smiling.

"You love and wouldn't change me," Jett said.

"You're right I do love you and I've tried changing you but it didn't work, so I settled for training you," Dak said.

"Training me?" Jett asked walking over to Dak confused.

"Oh please, I've got you wrapped around my finger," Dak said.

"You do not," Jett said.

"I'm thirsty," Dak said.

"I didn't have time to get much, I got some soda for the time being," Jett said pointing to the refrigerator.

"I don't want soda," Dak said in almost a whine.

"Fine I guess I could run to the store and get some juice and milk," Jett said as he grabbed his keys form the counter.

"Wrapped around my finger," Dak said as he walked over to the refrigerator. Jett's jaw dropped.

"You also turn the air conditioner off when I'm cold and get me a sweater," Dak said as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of soda.

"Ok I like taking care of you I am not wrapped around you're finger," Jett said.

"Whatever you say Jett," Dak said smiling. Jett walked over to the stove and stirred his stew. "I love you," Dak added.

"Love you too," Jett said smiling at Dak. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can you believe we've been together for over six years?" Dak asked suddenly.

"No, I honestly thought we'd last a year or two tops," Jett said.

"I know me too, I never thought we'd last this long," Dak said nodding his head.

"It's been one hell of a ride," Jett said. Dak walked over to Jett and handed him a soda. "Here's to six more may we be able to get over every little fight we have," he said opening the soda and holding it up.

"May I find someway to continue to look past all you're annoying habits and see the man I love," Dak said.

"May I continue to put up with you and your bitcheyness," Jett said teasingly.

"May I put up with your PMSing," Dak said. The two laughed and took a drink of their soda.

"We really are perfect for one another," Jett said smiling at Dak.

"I know," Dak said smiling as well. He looped his arms around Jett's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Jett groaned at the force and pushed Dak away.

"After supper, I am really hungry," Jett said as Dak's stomach rumbled. He laughed and looked down. "And apparently so are you," he said. Dak laughed and nodded his head.

"How much longer until it's done?" Dak asked.

"Not much longer," Jett said.

"We're going to have to go grocery tomorrow shopping before you dad and brother get here," Dak said. Jett nodded his head.

-Just the Way You Are-

Kendall followed his mother and Katie across the street to the Mitchell's house. He was nervous about seeing Logan's parents again. They hadn't met in the best way. He had no idea they were going to show up when he and Logan were making out like that.

"Will you relax," Katie said.

"Katie you saw what happened, I don't think they like me much," Kendall said.

"True, they caught you sucking face with their son but he probably told them all about you," Katie said.

"Yeah, he probably has," Kendall said, "I'm not that bad. I mean I did help him out of his shell so that has to count for something right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Katie said as they stopped at the door to the Mitchell's. Jennifer looked back at the two and they smiled. Jennifer knocked. The door opened several second later to reveal Logan.

"Hey," Logan said smiling.

"Logan is that Jennifer and the kids at the door?" Joanna called from the dining room.

"Yeah," Logan called back, "follow me," he said gesturing for the three to follow him into the dining room. His parents were just finishing get things set on the table.

"Mom dad you remember Kendall," Logan said blushing slightly, "this is his little sister Katie," he said pointing to Katie. "And I believe you've already met Mrs. Knight," he added.

"It's nice to meet you two, Jennifer has told us so much about you and we already know you three are friends," Joanna said smiling. Logan and Kendall blushed at that. The six of them sat down with the adults on one side of the table and the kids on the other. Kendall and Logan were sitting together.

"I was so worried they would hate me," Kendall said quietly to Logan.

"No, they are just glad I made friends and fell for someone as amazing as you," Logan said.

"I can tell," Kendall said.

"Did you know my parents met during summer camp too and that's why their not mad either. They know summer can be a great time to fall in love and everything," Logan said lowly.

"Really now," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

The rest of dinner was spent just talking about nothing in particular and when it came time to leave Jennifer promised to invite the Mitchell's over for dinner once everything was unpacked. Logan even snuck in a peck to Kendall's cheek before he left.

Kendall was giddy as he walked home. Not only was he living in Sherwood but he was living across the street from Logan. His luck was just amazing.

"You happy?" Katie asked as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"Ecstatic," Kendall said.

"Well you deserve this big brother," Katie said smiling, "I like seeing you happy again," she said as she walked into her room.

Kendall knew what she was talking about too. She was talking about him finally moving on from Dustin. He still cared about Dustin, but he care about Logan too. Dustin would always hold a place in his heart though, and Logan understood that. That was one of the great things about Logan.

Kendall walked into his room and walked over to his window and looked across the street. He was so happy that he lived right across the street from Logan. He found Logan's room and saw the brunette was getting ready for bed. He was shirtless. Kendall smiled and grabbed his phone.

You look so sexy right now Logie.

Logan grabbed his phone from his desk and looked at it for a second before looking up. He spotted Kendall and blushed red. Kendall smirked as his phone vibrated. He looked down and opened his text message.

Creeper lol xoxo

Kendall laughed and texted Logan back.

Love how you look shirtless babe, but I love how you look completely naked.

Kendall smiled as he sent the message and looked to his window and saw Logan was still shirtless to his delight. His phone vibrated and he quickly opened the message.

Like this?

Kendall looked up and saw Logan was down to his underwear. His jaw dropped. He really loved Logan, but that wasn't the state of undress he was talking about.

You're not completely naked :(

You've got to show me some more if you wanna see more.

Kendall read the message and quickly stripped down to his underwear and got a text from Logan.

Get on your bed and can you send and receive pictures?

Kendall moved over to door and locked it. He his bed after typing a quick 'yes' to Logan. He got a reply in seconds. It was a picture. He opened the picture and his eyes bugged out. He never knew Logan was so dirty. There on his phone was a picture of Logan's cock.

After many pictures and dirty texts the two were tired and said their good nights to one another falling asleep.

-Just the Way You Are-

Logan was sitting in his room with Kendall, James, and Carlos. Kendall and Logan were sitting on his bed with Kendall's arm wrapped around Logan's waist. James and Carlos were sitting on the floor. They were all watching the movie. It was a few days before school started.

Logan felt like he was on cloud nine. Everything in his life was perfect right now. He was with his best friends and his boyfriend. Life really didn't get better than this.

"Quit thinking," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Logan smiled and turned to Kendall.

"How do you do that?" Logan asked.

"You get this look on you're face when you're thinking," Kendall said, "I like to call it you're thinking face," he said.

"Thinking face?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "you scrunch up you're nose and poke you're tongue out of your lips a little bit and your eyes get glassy," he said.

"Really?" Logan asked blushing.

"Yeah," Kendall said leaning in and pressing his lips to Logan's. Logan parted his lips and Kendall slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth and small moan slipped from Logan's throat.

"Ugh not now," James said tossing a pillow at the two and hit Logan in the head. Logan squeaked and closed his mouth. Kendall hissed in pain.

"Chillax it was only a pillow," Carlos said laughing.

"Did I bite you?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head his hand covering his mouth. The two on the floor laughed. Kendall and Logan each grabbed a pillow and threw them at James and Carlos. The two yelped and threw the pillows back. The four then started to wrestle. It was Kendall and Logan against James and Carlos. There was a knock at the door and Logan jumped up and answered it.

"Hey mom," Logan said breathlessly as the three behind him stood up as well.

"I was coming to see what all the noise was about," Joanna said trying to look past Logan and into the room.

"Oh nothing, we're just goofing around," Logan said smiling at his mother.

"Ok, but try to keep the noise down a bit," Joanna said smiling. Logan knew she was just glad he had friends finally. He had never had any so she wasn't going to be to hard on him. Logan nodded his head as she turned around and walked away.

"Aw did we get little Logie in trouble?" James asked playfully. Logan grabbed a pillow from the ground and smacked James with it and the whole war started again until the four fell to the floor laughing.

"I'm hungry," Logan announced.

"Snack time," Carlos announced. The four jumped up and made their way form Logan's room to the kitchen. They started to look for snacks. Logan told them where to look while he set out on his own mission to find something he really wanted. He wanted ice cream. He moved to the freezer looking for the chocolate and marshmallow his mother had just bought and he couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" Kendall asked.

"The ice cream my mom just bought today," Logan frowning.

"What's up boys?" David asked walking into the kitchen.

"Dad where's the ice cream mom just bought?" Logan asked turning to face his father.

"In the freezer in the garage since it wouldn't fit in that freezer," he said pointing to the refrigerator.

"Thank you," Logan said as he took off running to the garage to get the ice cream. He returned to the kitchen when he heard laughter and Joanna's voice mixed in.

"Oh that's cute," he heard Kendall coo and the blood drained from his face. He knew what his mother was doing. He raced back to the kitchen and saw his mother holding a book in her hands showing Kendall, James, and Carlos his baby pictures.

"Mom," Logan said setting the tub of ice cream down on the counter and running over to her to snatch the book.

"I tried to stop her," David said putting his hands up.

"You were a cute baby," Kendall said laughing.

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"Oh honey yes you were," Joanna said, "besides it's no big deal. It's not like I was showing him the one of you naked," she said. Logan's face went redder at that.

"Mom please," Logan said.

"Oh Logan relax you're father and I were just looking at some old pictures and I came down to see what was taking him so long and I had the book and Kendall asked and I couldn't not show him," she said.

"They're cute Logie," Kendall said, "especially the one on the fourth page," he said tapping the book in Logan's hand. Logan opened the book to see what Kendall was talking about. There on the fourth page of the book was a picture of Logan as a baby in nothing but a diaper with his foot in hit mouth. Logan's jaw dropped knowing what Kendall was thinking.

"We're going back up stairs don't stay up too late boys," Joanna said walking over to Logan and grabbing the book. She and David left. Logan shook his head and looked to the guys.

"You were a cute baby," Carlos said laughing.

"Why did you stop being so flexible?" Kendall asked.

"Who said I ever stopped?" Logan asked as he got himself a bowl and a spoon for ice cream. Kendall's eyebrow quirked at that.

"Now that's something I'll have to see," Kendall said.

"Too bad you upset me," Logan said as he finished making his bowl of ice cream.

"Aw, I was just teasing," Kendall said walking over to Logan and stopping behind him. He wrapped his arms around Logan. "I'm sorry," he said placing light butterfly kisses to Logan's neck. Logan bites his lip to hold back the moan.

"Ugh guys really?" Carlos asked. Kendall steps back from Logan. Logan finished getting his ice cream ready.

"You guys want some?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said forgetting about what Kendall and Logan where just doing. James rolled his eyes and nodded his head. Logan turned to Kendall who was staring at him like he was imagining how flexible Logan really was.

"Oh my god stop looking at me like that perv," Logan said. He was actually wearing baggy jeans and an old t-shirt. He didn't think he looked that attractive at the moment.

"Can-" Kendall starting licking his lips.

"No and you'll never find out if you don't stop," Logan said his cheek flushing red.

"Fine," Kendall said. He walked over to James and Carlos and waited for them to finish with the ice cream and made himself a bowl. Once they gathered all their snacks and drinks and put things away they headed back to Logan's room. They all settled down to watch another movie. Kendall and Logan were on the floor this time with James and Carlos.

"Logie," Kendall said quietly looking over at Logan. Logan turned to Kendall.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"I can't help but think," Kendall started.

"Oh my god I was a baby, but I could probably still lift my legs like that, I was in gymnastics for years," Logan said quietly.

"Gymnastics?" Kendall asked. Logan blushed and nodded his head. He had never told anyone that before. That was something he kept to himself. It was something his mother forced him into and he ended up liking it but as he got older he got teased so he quit.

"You'll have to show me what you can do," Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Another time," Logan said blushing.

"Shh," Carlos hissed at the two. He was actually trying to watch the movie unlike Kendall and Logan.

Kendall and Logan fell silent. Kendall brought his hand down on top of Logan's. Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. Life really could not get better than this. He was happy just being here with Kendall, James, and Carlos. He was happy just in general. He had friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Everything was great.

**Yeah that was that. I really liked how this turned out. I am excited for the sequel I have so mch planned for it. As promised here are the sneak peeks of the sequel which is titled Summer Nights. Just some information for you guys. The sequel takes place a year later at the beginning of the second summer at camp. It will involved the gang and some new people. There will be more couples. Carlos and James will get some girls (Not saying which. I have mentioned it on Twitter though so yeah.) There is going to be more drama and lots of surprises that start in the first chapter. **

**Previews of Summer Nights**

**All previews here are subject to change. They may not appear as they appear now in the fic. They will be edited when they are put in the fic.**

"Guys I have some bad news," Kelly said looking around that the group. They all looked at her wondering what was wrong. She didn't look to happy with what she was about to say.

"What is it?" Dak asked finally the tension getting to him. Jett placed his hand over Dak's and squeezed it lightly. They were both uneasy at Kelly's tone.

"This is going to be the last summer this camp is open," Kelly said looking at her hands. The air became thick and everyone was silent.

"What?" Kendall asked sitting up straighter. Had he heard her correctly. He looked over at Kelly shocked. He had not expected her to say that. He and the others had planned on coming back to work at Camp Wonky Donkey as counselors next summer. He loved this camp.

"You're kidding," Logan said looking at Kelly shocked. Kelly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," Kelly said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

-Summer Nights-

"Jett can't you see what he's doing?" Dak asked throwing his arms up in exasperation. He was getting tired of having this fight with Jett. They had had it so often recently. He was basically repeating himself.

"He's not doing anything?" Jett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes he is, he's trying to break us up. He's been out for us ever since he found out," Dak said.

"Why are you so paranoid? Nothing is going to take me away from you. I love you and I have for seven years," Jett said.

"I know and I love you but he is out to get me or something," Dak said pointing to the door. He knew that _he_ was out there somewhere.

"Please," Jett scoffed.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then maybe you should just leave," Dak said.

"Fine, maybe I should," Jett snapped. He turned and stormed out of the cabin. Dak stood there staring at the door his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Then the tears finally came.

-Summer Nights-

Katie made her way down to the lake. She had swimming this afternoon and was looking forward to it. She wasn't with many of her friends, just Marie and Caitlin, but she didn't mind. There was this new boy there. She was excited to see him. He was her new crush. She had met him on the second day. His name was Tyler Duncan and he was the sweetest boy ever.

Katie reached the lake and saw people were already in the water. She saw Marie and Caitlin already in the water with Tyler.

"Hey Katie," Marie said smiling up at her. Katie got into the water and swam over to the three.

"Hey," Katie said smiling.

"What took you so long?" Marie asked.

"I had to change," Katie said shrugging.

-Summer Nights-

Logan froze as he looked at the big black bear before him. He didn't know what to do. He looked to his side at Kendall who was frozen as well.

"Don't move," Kendall said.

"Didn't plan on it," Logan said.

"Kendall," Katie said.

"Katie, Logan, there is a bear alarm a little ways back and there is an emergency box below it," Kendall said.

"Don't do anything dumb," Logan said warningly. The bear just stood there not moving or acknowledging them at all. It didn't seem to noticed them at all.

"As soon as we move it will see us," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"You two have to go back. One hit the button and wait for Kelly and Gustavo and the other open the box and get the crossbow and come back," Kendall said.

"Kendall don't," Logan said grabbing the blonde's arm.

"I am going to make a run for it and get out of the way, you will have a few seconds to get our of here," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Katie said.

"Just do it," Kendall said through clenched teeth.

"Kendall don't be dumb," Logan said again.

"This is dangerous," Katie said.

"Logie you're quicker than Katie get the crossbow and come back," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Damn it Logan just go after I get the bears attention," Kendall said.

**So there you go. I hope yu enjoyed these little snippets of Summer Night. I am having fun writing it and I will have it up soon. I hope you will all read it and hopefully it will be as good as this one. I have so much planned for it and I hope it will not disappoint. As always don't forget to review. They make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	21. Sequel

**Ok so the sequel Summer Night is now up and I hope you will all go and enjoy reading it. I am having a great time writing it and once again thank you all for taking the time to read this fic. It means so much to me that you all like this fic. But yeah the sequel has been posted. **


End file.
